Quiero estar contigo
by SasuKarinSui
Summary: Cada noche un secreto se esconde en las paredes de la guarida de Hebi/Taka, todo tiene consecuencias y la lucha por el Kyubi está cerca. Un nuevo miembro del clan Uchiha nace y los planes de Maadara se ven en peligro con éste nuevo miembro.
1. La primera noche

Aclaro que éste no era el capítulo original, no entraba dentro de las reglas y tuve que modificarlo, pero quién desee leer el capítulo que fue el inicio de éste Fan Fic, puedo enviárselo por correo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes que nada advierto que esto es un lemon.

Espero sea de su preferencia, aunque la mayoría prefieren a una &#-ª=$% de cabello rosa. En el transcurso de mi fic tal vez la mencione pero buscaré no descargar mi desprecio por ella para no ofender a los que la defiendan que si se llegan a pasar por aquí, espero que vean mi fic desde un punto critico y no para mas.

Tengo planeado no pasar mas allá de los6 o 7 capítulos, así que esperen lo que sigue. Ya para no aburrirlos con mis comentarios, les dejo aquí mi fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba algunas semanas en compañía de 3 hombres, un tipo alto al que temiera por su doble personalidad, un estúpido que solo la molestaba y evitaba que sus planes con el tercero, Sasuke, tuvieran éxito. ¿Quién era Sasuke? Simplemente era el chico más sexy que había visto jamás y por si fuera poco, contaba con una astucia e inteligencia que la volvían loca acompañados de la mirada de indiferencia que siempre tenía.

Ese día en especial, una oportunidad como nunca, había ocurrido, al fin los polvos que guardaba para dejar inconcientes a las molestias habían podido usarse.

Desde que se unió al equipo, esperaba la oportunidad de ver muertos a los dos idiotas o por lo menos lejos de Sasuke para entrar en acción; pero siempre el peligro estaba presente y quisiera o no, necesitaba de esos dos despiertos. Pero hoy, todo estaba tranquilo y los muy ingenuos cayeron en un sueño profundo, claro, no se dieron cuenta de lo que ella hizo, pues los efectos eran retardados, lo suficientes para cuando ellos llegaron sus habitaciones listos para descansar, quedaran suspendidos en un pesado sueño.

Cuando había calculado los efectos de los polvos, Karin se escurrió a la habitación de Sasuke, sabía que él solía tomar un pequeño paseo nocturno y ella sería quién lo recibiera en la ya no vacía habitación. Sentía su chakra acercarse, se ocultó tras la puerta y vio como ésta se abría lentamente, la silueta de un chico era calcada por los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana, cuando éste se adentró a la habitación, con mucho cuidado la puerta se cerró; él peliazul miró la puerta y junto a ella, una pelirroja descalza de mirada traviesa lo veía.

- Sasuke... - decía haciendo su voz delgada y juguetona.

El solo la miraba, no dijo ni hizo nada, para sus adentros solo esperaba que ella se retirara, pero ¿Realmente eso quería?

Karin había dejado en su habitación los anteojos y de no ser que Sasuke regresó antes de lo pensado, habría ido con unas ropas "más cómodas" o inclusive sin estorbos.

- ¿No te gustaría... dormir con compañía? –

Al pronunciar ésta cuestión, ella se acercó de forma muy coqueta y antes de llegar al joven de piel blanquecina, miró con detenimiento sus ojos oscuros, ella interpretaba esa mirada como un "lárgate" y, a pesar de querer y atreverse a desobedecer esa orden indirecta; por alguna razón decidió retirarse, era como si muy dentro de ella, una voz le pidiera que se fuera.

¿Cómo estaba siendo capaz de desperdiciar esa oportunidad que tanto anhelaba? ¿De verdad estaba abandonando esa tarea? Esas preguntas asaltaron su cabeza cuando caminaba hacia la puerta nuevamente, no podía creer lo que hacía y un jalón inesperado la sacó de sus reproches mentales. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba contra la pared y los ojos negros que tanto le gustaban estaban a unos centímetros de los de ella; la respiración tan apreciada del joven alto podía sentirla en su rostro acelerándole el corazón como nunca.

- Sas… -

No pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre, sus labios habían sido asaltados por los tan anhelados y siendo sostenida por la cintura, ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del ninja.

La ropa comenzó a estorbarle, tomó el rectángulo de fierro y lo bajó hasta abrir su blusa; a ella no le molestó y devolviéndole el favor, metió las manos en su camisa y se la quitó acariciando suavemente sus músculos, formados después de tantos años de entrenamiento.

Sus rostros, no se separaron y aún así, se ayudaron mutuamente a eliminar por completo aquellos ropajes; pero aún no estaban cómodos, querían sentir en mayor intensidad el calor del otro.

Se devoraban a besos y las manos traviesas de la chica ya estaban desatando los pantalones de él, Sasuke quería una paga por aquellos jueguitos y llevando sus dedos a la blanca espalda de la pelirroja desató el sujetador.

Sus manos ya volvían a su cintura y jalándola hacia él, ayudaba a deshacerse de los pantalones mientras caminaba hasta la cama donde la arrojó dejándose caer, sin lastimarla, sobre ella.

- Sasuke –

Oh! como adoraba cada letra de ese nombre, como sentía que el cuerpo se le estremecía con oír en voz de otro aquel tan importante nombre… jamás hubiera imaginado que lo que ahora vivía sucedería.

- Karin – oyó decir con respiración entrecortada.

¿De verdad pronunciaba su nombre? A esas alturas, ya no quería cuestionarse más cosas, lo tenía ahí entre sus brazos, él estaba con ella por que él fue quién dio el primer paso, ellos estaban ahí y solo debían dejarse llevar.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los de ella, sus manos desbotonaban el short negro de la chica.

Ambos ahí, ambos corazones acelerados, ambos aspirando el aroma de los dos que se mezclaba en el aire.

Al fin la contemplaba, sin nada que la cubriera más que los rayos plateados de luna que iluminaban el cuarto oscuro.

Los gemidos y jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, sus caderas se contoneaban de un lado a otro sin ritmo alguno, pero rápidamente se adaptaron a los movimientos, con cada segundo que pasaba, su respiración acelerada evitaba que sus labios pudieran juntarse por la falta de aire.

En el punto culminante, algo dentro de Karin se había roto, ella lo había sentido pero estaba tan "ocupada" que no le dio importancia y mucho menos se dio cuenta de que un leve sangrado.

Cuando sus movimientos se detuvieron, Sasuke aún con la respiración entre cortada, sintiendo como el corazón de su pareja latía con la misma fuerza que la de él beso suavemente sus labios; ella lo contestó con la misma dulzura.

Sasuke, ahora soy tuya – le murmuró en el oído con una voz suave.

Y yo… -

El no terminó la frase, un silencio quedó en la habitación. Sasuke se acurrucó junto a ella y sin decirle nada más fingió dormir.

Cuando ella pensó que los respiros de él eran tranquilos, que sus párpados ya no se abrirían, rodeo fuertemente su cuerpo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

¿Por qué? – se preguntó.

Dio un beso a sus labios, pensó que era el último que recibiría; se aferró a su cuerpo y el susurro de un breve llanto la dejó dormida.

Al despertar, ella ya no estaba en la habitación de su líder, la cama, las paredes, los escasos muebles, esa era la habitación de ella. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como habrán notado, estaré alternando lo que Karin y Sasuke piensen, al igual que los demás personajes, si no me enfoco mucho en Sasuke solo será para dejar el aire de misterio que lleva consigo. Gracias por leerme.


	2. Acuerdo

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, pensó que la noche anterior había sido tan solo un sueño pero… aún podía sentir su aroma como si lo tuviera junto a ella, recodaba sus manos acariciando su piel… ¡No podía ser un sueño!

El se encontraba en la sala de la guarida, miraba fijamente la nada y por su cabeza llegan múltiples pensamientos, su familia, su meta, la noche anterior… ¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado llevar de esa forma? Un suspiro salió de su boca y los ruidos de una de las habitaciones lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, volvió la mirada hacia el pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones y visualizó a un joven tocando su cabeza como si le doliera.

- Ya no me sorprende saber que eres tu el que se encontraba aquí – se sentó a lado del joven pensativo e hizo una mueca que reflejaba su padecer - ¡Ay! Tengo jaqueca.

- Sasuk… -

Llegó ella al lugar, detuvo su llamado al notar a un intruso que era el principal estorbo para sus deseos, la expresión de desesperación cambió con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Tan temprano y ya vienes a fastidiar a Sasuke? –

Le preguntó el chico alvino tapándose los oídos para señalar que su voz le molestaba. Realmente el ruido le hacía pulsaciones en la cabeza por lo que había consumido sin saberlo, pero aún cuando se sintiera bien, habría actuado de esa manera.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, no dio tiempo de una reacción por parte de ella, caminó hasta la salida, se quedó parado en el umbral.

- Sasuke – llamó ella dirigiéndose a él, pero éste se fue de inmediato.

- Compréndelo de una vez, él nunca te hará caso, eres… -

La furia de Karin se encendió y lanzó un puñetazo a Suiguetsu. Éste, por su parte, se hacía líquido para amortiguar el golpe.

- ¿Quién dijo que él me interesa? –

Ella salió del lugar para volver a su habitación, cruzándose en el camino con un chico muy alto que se dirigía hacia donde se oía el alboroto.

Andaba muy rara, era costumbre que cuando él la molestaba, ella descargaba una gran furia, pero ésta vez, auque su golpe fue más duro, solo fue uno ¿Qué le habría pasado? Sentía que la cabeza la iba a estallar, el golpe no ayudó mucho a que se recuperara, pero… ¿Era pura casualidad ese dolor y el extraño comportamiento de Karin? El comportamiento de Sasuke no le pareció inusual, pero ¿Por eso se fue cuando llegó la pelirroja?

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – oyó decir por parte de Juugo.

- Acaba de salir – colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza - ¡Ya no puedo con este dolor!

El chico de cabello naranjiso lo miró fijamente, él padecía de lo mismo que su compañero y le extrañó enterarse.

- ¿También Sasuke se sentía mal? –

- No lo se ¿Y tu? –

Al alvino no le extrañaría que Karin usara alguna trampa para estar con Sasuke, ella siempre negaba sentir algo por él, pero Suiguetsu sabía que eran mentiras, ella era muy predecible para sus ojos.

El asentó con la cabeza, entendía que tan él como su compañero, tenía ciertas sospechas, pero el prefería no decir nada aún.

Con el gesto de Juugo, le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez ella le dio algo a Sasuke, seguramente lo mismo que a ellos y le hizo algo, pero le costaba trabajo pensar que su líder fuera a caer en una trampa de ese tipo, además, le extrañaba que ellos no cayeran dormidos en cualquier lado si el recordaba haber llegado a su cama a dormir. Todo era confuso y el dolor no ayudaba mucho.

Daba vueltas alrededor de la guarida, por su cabeza llega un pensamiento tras otro, hacía tanto tiempo que no mostraba semejante confusión. Tenía en claro lo que sentía, pero no lo que debía hacer. La razón siempre en contra de los sentimientos… lo detestaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás…

Sentada en las orillas de su cama, repasando en su cabeza lo sucedido, estaba segura que sucedió pero ¿Por qué sucedió? Ella jamás había visto alguna señal que le indicara gustarle a él, ella estaba consiente que debía esforzarse por llamar su atención y aún así, sucedió ¿Solo fue acaso solo una debilidad de la carne? Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero en su boca había una leve sonrisa. Ella podía sentir como rodanba las cercanías.

- Si tan solo fue eso… si solo fue debilidad… si solo de esa forma podrás verme un poco más que solo una compañera… -

Sasuke regresó a la guarida, dio órdenes de seguir buscando información sobre Akatsuki, o más específico, sobre Itachi. Las órdenes se siguieron al pie de la letra, nadie cuestionó nada, no objetaron, no comentaron… Se dirigieron a su travesía por separado.

La noche llegó, ellos regresaron a la guarida, su única información les decía que estaban muy cerca de ellos, era tan solo una coincidencia, pero que les beneficiaba. Ahora, su deber era descansar, a primera hora del día siguiente irían en busca de Akatsuki.

Seguramente habría una batalla, no podría usar los polvos para hablar con Sasuke, seguramente los otros 2 se dieron cuenta de lo que hizo y no caería en la trampa, pero ella deseaba tener claras las cosas, cada día para ellos podría representar el último, más aún con el enemigo cerca. Pero cuando levantó la vista por el rechinido de la puerta, vio la silueta de él, él era quién había llegado a ella.

Entró a la habitación, dio unos pasos al frente mientras ella se acercaba hasta donde el. Esperó unos momentos, tenía que saber su reacción, antes de hacer o decir algo.

- ¡Sasuke! –

Exclamó ella sorprendida, se acercó hasta donde él y el silencio se presentó, no estaba segura si ser tan directa en la pregunta, tal vez él estaba allí para explicarle, quería escucharlo, después de todo, había esperado todo un día para saberlo.

Él no encontró una reacción como la que esperaba, dejó que el tiempo pasara, ambos miraban sus siluetas mutuamente en la oscuridad de la habitación. Pero era tiempo de romper el momento incómodo, él ya estaba decidido, solo esperaba que ella lo rechazara. La tomó por la cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos, sus labios no pudieron evitar juntarse.

Ella estaba atónita, de todo lo que ella pensaba ocurriría, eso no estaba en la lista ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Dejaría que "eso" ocurriera de nuevo? Deseaba una explicación, pero no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de besarlo, de estrecharlo… de…

Una primera vez y ya no podía vivir sin sentirla a su lado, su cuerpo quería continuar, pero su razón pedía que ella lo rechazara, por que sabía que el no podría hacerlo.

Ambos estaban ahí, juntos nuevamente, no querían otra cosa más; ella metía las manos en su camisa, él la dirigía hasta la cama, sin dejar de saborear su labios.

Parecía que la piel de uno quería ser la del otro, sus manos impacientes dibujaban las curvas de su pareja y sus corazones agitados parecían que iban a salir de sus pechos. Sus pulmones exigían más aire por la agitación sufrida en el exterior y en sus pensamientos solo estaba la idea de terminar justos esa noche, estrechando con propiedad al cuerpo del otro.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana acariciando los desnudos cuerpos entrelazados, los pájaros piaban y en los pasillos se oía abrir una puerta con brusquedad despertando a los jóvenes.

- Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos preparemos –

El se puso el pantalón, tomé el resto de sus cosas y salió por otro lado.

Ella entendía lo que ocurría, si bien no le había dicho nada, podía adivinar lo que pensaba. Esa noche, lo había tenido a su lado nuevamente, esa noche pudo hacer una y mil preguntas pero prefirió callar sus labios saboreando los de él.

- Debo ser una tonta –

Pensaba mientras se vestía enseguida, no entendía como dejó que pasara sin una explicación, pero pensaba en que tal vez, no quería saberlo y prefería disfrutar el tiempo que él le regalara.

Agradezco a los que leyeron mi fic (Sayuki-Uchiha, jazmin6699 y Evarne ) y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Como pueden darse cuenta, tuve que quitar ciertas descripciones del primer capitulo por sugerencia de Evarne. A decir verdad no había terminado de leer las reglas, pero espero que a partir de ahora no viole ninguna de las reglas.


	3. Paso del tiempo

Este capitulo me parece que es uno de los mas aburridos que pondré, pero más adelante, espero no decepcionarlos. Las peleas no tardaran en venir, sean pacientes por favor. Mi Fic no sigue precisamente el manga, así que no se sorprendan si ven algunos cambios.

Ha pasado un mese y desde aquella noche, la primera, se reunían a escondidas por las noches para derramarse en brazos del otro.

Ella aún tenía la necesidad de saber por que sucedían esos encuentros, pero por su mente pasaba la idea de que tan solo con la pregunta, sus encuentros de contrabando acabarían. Muy dentro de ella, sabía que no podía seguir así, que le dolía más estar a su lado sin saber por que él se acercaba a ella, pero no podría asumir la respuesta que ella aseguraba, era negativa.

El, sabía que esos momentos no durarían, sabía que en cualquier momento ella le exigiría una explicación, pero él no deseaba dársela, no aún… no así.

Ellos no se explicaban lo que había sucedido aquella noche, Suiguetsu sospechaba de Karin, pero no encontraba evidencias, la pareja era demasiado cuidadosa que no podían ser descubiertos por los otros dos chicos del bando… menos ahora que eran los dos que se escondían.

Una semana después, un shock dio fuertemente a los sentimientos de Sasuke, apenas "festejaba" la realización de su venganza en contra de su hermano, apenas un brillo de felicidad cruzaba por su rostro, apenas la primera acción que deseaba hacer después de su hazaña estaba por realizarse cuando supo por boca de un miembro de Akatsuki la razón de las acciones de Uchiha Itachi. No podía aceptar la idea de lo sucedido, no podía aceptar que la muerte de su hermano había sido injusta y que él, había sido el causante de tal injusticia.

Ella comprendía el dolor por el que pasaba, si bien no lo demostraba, ella podía ver la inquietud de su chakra y le dolía verlo así, le dolía que ese momento no fuera para la noticia que le tenía preparada, le dolía pensar en las decisiones que él pudiera tomar.

Cuando pensó que la venganza había concluido, un nuevo brote nació en su corazón… Ahora su equipo, llamado Taka, iría tras los ancianos de Konoha, los malditos que le hicieron pensar lo peor de su hermano, los estúpidos que habían obligado a Itachi a acecinar a su clan.

Esa noche, en la guarida, ella cambiaba los vendajes del joven, necesitaba con urgencia estar a solas con él, pero era imposible, Juugo ya estaba descansando, pero el otro, Suiguetsu, seguía vigilante a cada movimiento de la chica, aún insistía en saber lo que había ocurrido semanas atrás.

- ¿No deberías irte a dormir? –

- ¿Y dejarte sola con Sasuke para que le hagas cosas raras? ¡No! Él no está en condiciones de soportarte –

El seño fruncido de la chica denotaba su fastidio, no toleraba esos comentarios y ese momento no sería la excepción en que ella le respondiera con un buen golpe, o mejor dicho, múltiples golpes.

El miró seriamente a su compañero, realmente ocultaba lo molesto que le resultaba que la insultara. Oyó como el alvino, se disculpaba como una de tantas veces con la pelirroja por indicaciones indirectas de él.

¿Cómo es que él la defendía? ¿Por qué siempre el quedaba como el "malo"? Estaba consiente que él era quién iniciaba esas discusiones con Karin, sabía lo que a ella le enfadaba, pero no comprendía por que él la defendía.

El sueño comenzaba a vencerles, Sasuke quedó dormido en su habitación y Suiguetsu vigilaba que Karin regresara a sus aposentos y se quedó esperando fuera de su habitación un rato, esperando que no regresara en cuanto se diera la vuelta.

- No creo que ella haga algo –

Dijo al joven que se encontraba a un lado de una puerta, recargado en la pared. Sabía las razones de que él se comportara así, pero a veces pensaba que caía en la exageración.

- No me fío de ella –

Tan ocupado estaba en su tarea que no le extrañó ver a Juugo levantado a esa hora, en ese momento y diciéndole aquellas palabras. Lo único que cruzaba en su cabeza era asegurarse de que Karin ya estaba dormida.

Juugo lo dejó ahí, solo había hecho una visita a la cocina y él, algún tiempo después, se dirigió a su cama, estaba agotado.

Se quedó solo en su habitación, el fingir dormir le había ayudado a quedarse solo en el cuarto, aún no podía asumir el dolor en su pecho, necesitaba un tiempo a solas, llorando en silencio, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera en su momento de debilidad, necesitaba secar esas lágrimas atoradas para poder continuar.

- ¡Pagarán lo que hicieron! –

Exclamó el chico apenas audible, estaba demasiado débil para si quiera moverse, cerraba los puños con rabia, pero la fuerza lo abandonaba. Un ruido en la puerta lo distrajo, apenas pudo mover el cuello para ver de quién se trataba, no pudo distinguir a la persona por que sus párpados luchaban por cerrarse.

- Sasuke ¿Qué no daría por quitarte ese dolor? –

Susurraba sintiendo el flujo de su chakra inquieto, pasando con suavidad una leve caricia por su mejilla.

El apenas pudo oírla, no podía verla, pero la calidez de su mano delataba de quién se trataba. Cuando más necesitaba apoyo, ella había aparecido, por que en el fondo sabía que no podía afrontarlo solo.

- Karin – apenas articuló – Quédate conmigo

Vaya que fue un impacto para ella, oírlo decir esas palabras… ver como de sus ojos nacían unas lágrimas… ¿Realmente estaba llorando frente a ella? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que responder y solamente se recostó a su lado abrazándolo.

- Aquí estaré –

El no podía contener el sentimiento, no entendía como podía derrumbar esa máscara frente a ella, de todas las personas del mundo ¿Por qué tenía que llorar frente a ella?

¿Por qué le pedía que se quedara con él? ¿Solo lo decía por lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Su petición solo era en esos instantes? Ella tenía que hablar algo muy serio con él, no podía esperar demasiado, pero tampoco podía decírselo en esos momentos.

Ambos callados, juntos esa noche, pero diferente a las anteriores… ella consolándolo con un abrazo, era lo único que él necesitaba… sentirse acompañado.

Taka hizo una alianza con Akatsuki, tenía que ir por el Hachibi. La batalla fue dura, con trabajo Sasuke logró controlar a la bestia y pudieron haber logrado mejores resultados, de no ser que Karin fue arrastrada por el monstruo. Juugo le sugirió a su líder abandonarla, pero él no pudo,

Ya se encontraba mejor de sus heridas, estaba llena de frustración por haberse dejado "vencer" con tanta facilidad. Ella no era de las más fuertes, pero sus habilidades eran mejores que las que demostró esa tarde contra el Hachibi.

Ella había sido la razón para tener la voluntad y el poder de detener las llamas negras ¿Tan grande fue su deseo de salvarla? A su equipo ya no lo veía como un grupo de personas que estaban a su lado para exterminar lo que él les ordenara, una vez más había caído en la trampa del afecto, le recordaba a su vida en Konoha.

Una nueva tarea se había hecho para Taka después del incidente con el Hachibi, pero la tarea se realizaría a escondidas de Akatsuki, el líder tenía sus propios planes a parte que no debían ser revelados. Cada uno de los integrantes tenía que halar información, pero debía ser callado una vez obtenido ¿Qué sería?

Naruto caminaba en busca de Sasuke, tenía señales que no estaba muy lejos de ahí y para su fortuna, ese lugar era el objetivo de Taka para buscar información. Por supuesto, él ya estaba enterado de la muerte de Itachi, más de la verdad tras todo lo ocurrido.

- Sasuke ¿Por qué no regresas si ya has terminado con tu misión? –

Pensaba el Uzumaki desconcertado por las acciones de su excompañero de equipo. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera fuera de la aldea? ¿Acaso pensaba que él y Sakura no lo perdonarían y por eso no regresaba? Tenía que encontrarlo para aclararle el asunto. Aún no estaba enterado de su alianza con Akatsuki.

Caminaba por las calles, realmente no estaba realizando su trabajo, tenía la cabeza por otro lado. Tenía conocimiento de su estado desde hacía algunas semanas y no había podido hablar con él, habían pasado tantas cosas… Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no importaba su alrededor, era como si caminara en un lugar solo, callado… sus pensamientos.

Ella no podía esperar para encontrarlo después de tanto tiempo, se impacientaba cada vez que los perros ninjas le decían que él se encontraba cerca. Tanto tiempo esperando su regreso y aún cuando su misión estaba concluida él seguí fuera ¿Por qué? Ella no podía esperar más para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y él la torturaba alargando su llegada.

- Sasuke… -

- ¿No ves a Sasuke? –

Preguntó uno de los perros olfateando muy de cerca al chico… al menos solo su aroma.

Ella buscaba con desesperación a su alrededor, el corazón se le agitaba y mirando a sus alrededores, no miró por enfrente chocando con una pelirroja, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! –

Replicó la joven de anteojos, mientras se los acomodaba para mirar mejor a la "distraída"

- Lo siento –

Se disculpó la pelirrosa sin mirar a la chica, pues aún buscaba con la mirada al joven de ojos color azabache con desesperación.

- Sakura, debe estar cerca –

¿Un perro ninja?

- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –

El perro, siguiendo el aroma de Sasuke, se acercó hasta la pelirroja y algo dudoso, olfateó varias veces más, dejando en la cara de Karin, una mueca de desagrado.

- Dile a tu perro que me deje –

Ella se levantó de inmediato sin notar la mirada de desconcierto que se había formado en la cara de la joven de ojos verdes.

- De aquí viene el aroma – indicó el can.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendida.

Ella sabía que Sasuke viajaba con 4 hombres en su equipo pero… ella era una chica, no descartaba la posibilidad de que ella fuera parte del grupo, pero le sorprendía que esa joven fuera parte del equipo.

Ella desconocía lo que sucedía y no le importaba, así que retornó a su camino, pero al dar media vuelta, oyó la voz de Sakura, que no solo llamaba su atención con la voz, si no colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡Hey! ¿Conoces a Sasuke? –

Preguntó sin demora, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar las cosas, en su voz solo se oía la ansiedad de una respuesta, sin descontar que sus ojos mostraban súplica.

Ella tenía algunos conocimientos de lo que fue la vida de Sasuke antes de llegar con Orochimaru, también sabía que su líder no quería que ellos supieran donde estaba.

- No se quién me hablas –

Dijo soltándose de la pelirrosada y regresando a su camino apresurando el paso, pero fue inútil, una vez más fue interceptada por la joven que ya no sabía que hacer, donde buscar, a quién preguntar…

- ¿Qué tanto haces? –

Estaba, aunque pareciese extraño, preocupado por ella, habían acordado una hora en el punto de reunión y no llegaba, ella había estado tan pensativa que perdió la noción del tiempo y él fue como voluntario en su búsqueda.

- Por favor, si sabes algo de Sasuke dímelo –

- Me entretuvo esta chica ¿Tu que haces aquí? –

El también tenía órdenes de ocultar el paradero de su líder, y al oír que esa muchacha pregunta insistentemente por él, sabía que no debía mencionar su nombre.

- El me mandó a buscarte, llevas más de media hora de retraso – dijo mirando de reojo a la chica – Pensé que llegarías antes para hacerle algo…

Un golpe nació de su puño, volvió la mirada a Sakura con el seño fruncido y de reojo miró al perro que detectaba el aroma más leve en las ropas de Suiguetsu que en las de Karin.

- No se de quién me hablas y ya déjame en paz –

Le hizo una señal a su compañero que se reestablecía de su forma líquida y ambos se fueron rápidamente.

- Sakura, ese chico también tenía el aroma de Sasuke – informó el segundo can que la acompañaba.

- Será mejor ir a reportarlo con los demás –

- Ustedes vayan, yo iré tras ellos – dijo sin darles tiempo a los perros de hablar – Si los sigo, seguramente encontraré a Sasuke.

Deje esto en un momento "interesante" esperando así no perder su interés por mi Fic, espero no haber hecho lo contrario. Agradecimientos a Karina Natsumi que se ha integrado a leer mi Fic, de verdad aprecio tus comentarios así como todos los que lo lean aunque no dejen comentario.


	4. Reencuentro

Creo que terminaré extendiendo unos cuantos capítulos el Fic, por que me ha llegado unos momentos de inspiración, entre ellos varias ideas que podría implementar, espero que sean de su agrado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que se había ido de la presencia de la pelirrosada, había notado que ésta los seguía no muy lejos, no en vano podía sentir los flujos de chakra de las personas. Ella tomó otra ruta para evitar conducirla hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba, no solo por órdenes de él, si no que un encuentro con su pasado, podría prolongar la pregunta que ella deseaba hacerle.

- ¿A dónde vas? -

Cuestionó el alvino extrañado al grado de reprocharle, pero como ella no se detuvo a contestar, tuvo que seguirla.

- Tenemos que distraerla -

Hizo una mueca para que él se diera cuenta de que estaban siendo perseguidos por la muchacha con la que se habían encontrado, no le gustaba dar explicaciones, pero si él no le apoyaba, podría levantar las dudas en la chica.

Uno de los perros llegó al punto de reunión, casi todo el equipo destinado a la búsqueda de Sasuke estaba ahí, solo faltaba el Uzumaki que no se rendía en encontrar al chico. El segundo can, seguía a la necia que había decidido ir tras los extraños que llevaban consigo el aroma de su objetivo.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? –

Cuestionó el Hatake del equipo al perro buscando también la compañía de su otra mascota.

- Hallamos a unos tipos con el aroma de Sasuke y ella fue a seguirlos –

- Tenemos que hallar a Naruto –

Se oyó la voz Yamato que miraba a los alrededores para tratar de hallar al mencionado.

- No podemos dejar a Sakura sola, no sabemos si esos tipos sean peligrosos – argumentaba el sensei del equipo 7 - Nosotros iremos a buscarla; Shino, Hinata, vayan en busca de Naruto.

- Si –

Se oyó el coro de las voces de los jóvenes destinados a la tarea, sin hacer otra pregunta, partieron de inmediato junto a 2 de los perros ninjas presentes. El resto, salió en busca de la integrante con ayuda de los conocimientos del can que la había acompañado, así como con la ayuda del olfato del Inuzuka que se jactaba de poseer una mejor que la de un perro.

- ¿Aún sigue tras nosotros? –

- Si –

La chica no se dejaba ver, sabía que ellos no permitirían llegar hasta el Uchiha, pero desconocía la habilidad de la pelirroja. Su corazón estaba al 100% el simple hecho de pensar que con cada paso, según ella, se acercaba a Sasuke.

Estaba ya cansada de la persistencia de la chica, sabía que a esas alturas, era demasiado inútil seguir escapando, si no podían perderla en ese instante, solamente quedaba enfrentarla, no se veía como una amenaza.

- Suiguetsu, tenemos que perderla, si no tendremos que enfrentarla –

- Sasuke prohibió batallar con los de la hoja –

- ¿Y que planeas? ¿Correr eternamente? –

El sabía que ella tenía razón, pero era demasiado riesgoso enfrentarse a esa gente… ya sea por las habilidades de ellos o por lo que su líder les fuera a decir y/o hacer. Finalmente, él pensó que la muchacha no se veía muy fuerte, hasta le parecía más debilucha que Karin.

Con una señal, ellos decidieron separase, con eso seguramente ella no sabría a quién seguir y podrían reunirse con su equipo.

- ¿A quién seguimos? -

Cuestionó desesperadamente la chica, confusa al ver que esos dos tomaban rumbos diferentes, se había parado en seco.

- A la chica -

Argumentó el perro que no había detenido el paso, la pelirrosada plantó su mirada en el can intrigada por la respuesta de éste.

- Ella lleva un aroma más penetrante que el chico -

Escuchar éstas palabras estrujaron el corazón de la chica, sabía que no debía adelantarse a los hechos, pero desde que Sasuke abandonó la aldea, la simple idea de que él encontrara a alguien le asaltaba la cabeza todos los días. Ella había visto a la chica, en apariencia no se veía fuerte, no parecía especial ¿Qué haría Sasuke con una chica así? No quería ni contestarse ella misma, le daba miedo la respuesta, pero solo siguiéndola, podría volver a verlo… volver a escuchar… Mientras pensaba, sus pies ya la llevaban en la misma dirección que la pelirroja.

- ¡Demonios! -

La chica había decidido seguirla a ella y no al alvino, no estaba lejos de ella y la presencia de ese perro no le ayudaba mucho para escaparse, podía esconder su chakra pero ¿De que le servía si el perro lo que percibe es el aroma? Tendría que enfrentarla y obtener ventaja para escapar en cuanto pudiera debilitarla. Cuando encontró un lugar "apropiado" paró su paso esperó a la pelirrosada.

- ¿Dejaras de seguirme? –

Se volteó súbitamente cuando sintió el chakra de la ojiverde tras de ella. Aún podía evitarse la pelea, pero todo dependería de la otra.

Ella se había ocultado tras unos árboles, no quería ser vista, pero al oír a la pelirroja, no tuvo más remedio que salir y dar la cara.

- Por favor si sabes donde está Sasuke dímelo, lo he buscado durante tanto tiempo…-

- No se quién me hablas, deja de seguirme o tendré… -

Cerró su puño en forma amenazadora, era su forma de advertirle las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que no estaba en el mejor momento para pelear, pero no tenía otra salida, no con alguien tan teca como ella.

- Se que has estado con él ¡No mientas! – Exclamó desesperada - ¿Dónde ésta? ¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué me ocultas su paradero?

La paciencia de ella también se estaba agotando, no era una persona que contuviera sus enojos, fastidios o incomodidades. Quiso dar el primer golpe, pero las palabras de Suiguetsu llegaron a su mente. Tenían estrictamente prohibido atacar a esas personas… Dio media vuelta y reanudó su marcha ¿Cómo es que ella pensando en pelear ahora se retractaba? ese momento no era el momento para hacer que Sasuke se enojara con ella… no deseaba que eso pasara… no así… no por eso… no en esos momentos.

Estaba siendo invadida por la inquietud, ya no podía resistir, la desesperación actuó por ella. Se acercó hasta la muchacha de anteojos y la tomó fuertemente de uno de sus brazos, ya no podía seguir suplicando, tenía que actuar de otra forma.

- No puedo dejarte ir hasta que me contestes –

¡Tonta! Hubiera sido mejor dejarla ir, pero ella insistía, tenía un límite y ella lo había rebasado. Indudablemente, la fuerza de la chica era notable, pero logró zafarse de la prisión y se volteó lanzándole un golpe que no falló.

- ¡Sakura! -

- No tengo tiempo para ti –

Volvió a tratar de irse, pero Sakura, le lanzó un golpe.

- No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas donde ésta Sasuke –

Karin estaba preparada para un contra ataque, así pudo esquivar con facilidad el ataque de la chica y en un movimiento rápido le dio una patada, que fue interceptada por la chica con los brazos.

- ¡Eres una impertinente! –

Una pelea había iniciado, ninguna cedería a la petición de la otra y solo había una forma de lograr lo que querían: someter a la otra. Karin era muy rápida y vaya que le ayudó, si no esquivaba los golpes, sería víctima de la monstruosa fuerza de la pelirrosa, sin embargo, ésta última, invadida por el deseo de verlo, sus habilidades habían cambiado lo suficiente para hacerle frente a la chica de anteojos.

Un golpe a la blanca cara con ojos verdes, esquivado de inmediato con movimiento a un lado; una patada por la lateral del traje violeta, detenida con los brazos; patada por debajo, un salto inesperado… ambas se contenían a usar sus armas o algún jutsu, no había intenciones de matar.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando, ya se había retenido mucho y esperaba que si algo grave fuera a suceder, Sasuke pudiera perdonarla… sacó algunas armas de su equipo y escondidas tras ella esperaba lanzar un ataque sorpresa.

- Por favor, solo quiero saber donde está Sasuke – chillaba la pelirrosada – Soy una amiga de él… amiga de la infancia.

- Ya te he dicho que no lo conozco ni me interesa –

¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Qué acaso estaba sorda? Dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzó 5 shurikens y se movió del lugar donde estaba, sabía que no podía permanecer en un solo lugar.

Ella apenas vio el movimiento de la pelirroja, pudo esquivar algunos, pero otros tantos se le habían incrustado en el cuerpo dejando derramar el vital líquido rojo sobre sus brazos. Sacó las armas de su cuerpo, usó un jutsu curativo y poco a poco las heridas se cerraron.

- Se que has estado con él, se que debes conocerlo… -

Karin pudo haber tomado ventaja del momento en que ella se curaba, pero le impresionó que esa joven tuviera esas habilidades, por eso no pudo moverse hasta ver lo que hacía. Pensaba en lo tonta que fue al perder esa oportunidad y alcanzó a sentir el aire de un puño que se dirigía a ella. Se movió del sitio, pero no fue suficiente, el puño le había rosado y sintió dolor a pesar de ello, tenía una fuerza impresionante, bastó con ese ligero toque para quedar tirada en la tierra… la había subestimado. Tirada, tomó un kunai, sabía que la chica se acercaría a ella y Karin la estaría esperando.

Ya la tenía con la guardia baja, podría interrogarla hasta que le revelara la ubicación del Uchiha, solo bastó con acercarse a ella y ser algo brusca, si no, el interrogatorio no servia. Ella se desconocía, no recordaba haber sido así alguna vez, pero estaba realmente desesperada.

- Solo dime lo que quiero saber… -

- Sakura –

El can tampoco podía creer que la pelirrosada se comportara así, pensaba que estaba a punto de hacer una locura y se acercó a ella, tratando de interferir.

Solo la estaba esperando con el cuchillo en la mano, estaban a tan solo unos centímetros que se consideraría una verdadera estúpida si no acertaba. Vio como al animal se acercaba, vigiló que no fuera descubierta, sacó levemente el arma y antes de poder hacer el rápido movimiento que la liberaría del agarre de la Haruno…

- ¡Karin! –

Estaban muy cerca de donde Naruto vagaba en busca de su amigo, no les tomó mucho tiempo hallarlo.

- ¡Na… Naruto-kun! – exclamó la Hyuga al verlo no muy lejos - ¡Naruto-kun!

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Encontraron algo? –

- Sakura se encontró con unos tipos y fue tras ellos – comentó el chico de lentes negros con seriedad – Aparentemente traían consigo el aroma de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué? ¡Vamos! –

El trío salió en búsqueda del resto de su equipo, esperaban hallar a tiempo a la Haruno, sabían que los seguidores de Sasuke no eran ninjas cualquiera.

- Sa… su…ke…kun –

Ella había reconocido su voz de inmediato ¿Cómo no reconocer esa voz y más aún cuando dice su nombre? ocultó nuevamente el arma en su lugar y oyó como la pelirrosada llamaba al Uchiha con una voz quebrada.

Oyó una voz varonil, sabía que era la de él y volvió la vista rápidamente para verlo, ahí estaba, parado en la rama de un árbol no muy lejos de ella, había un par de chicos con él, pero no les prestó atención. Se levantó y quitó la mano de la blusa de la pelirroja, dio unos pasos en dirección al Uchiha.

- Vaya, pensé que serías más hábil –

No esperaba la escena que había contemplado, de verdad la Haruno se veía más débil que la pelirroja, pero para él eso ya no importaba, tenía algo más de que hacerle burla y ya había comenzado con ese primer comentario.

- ¡Cállate! –

Exclamó la pelirroja levantándose rápidamente, pero ignoró el comentario por que tenía que saber lo que Sasuke diría… haría después de ver eso. Si bien la escena estaba a su favor seguramente el idiota de Suiguetsu ya le había comentado algo de sus planes.

- Karin, vámonos –

Cuando había llegado la hora de la reunión, le extraño que ella no estuviera ahí, estaba seguro que sería la primera, pero no fue así. Cuando el alvino se propuso como voluntario a buscarla aceptó, él estaba a punto de irse en su búsqueda. El tiempo la fue muy largo esperando que regresaran y cuando al fin Suiguetsu regresó y no la vio a ella, un pensamiento fatal llegó como rayo a su cabeza. Se calmó y oyó a su compañero, enterarse de la presencia de los ninjas de la hoja no le sorprendió, pero quería ir donde Karin, si todo lo que ella planeaba se ponía en marcha, temía los resultados.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –

Ella estuvo a punto de dar un salto para llegar hasta Sasuke, pero una mano por detrás de ella la detuvo, era la pelirroja que hizo la acción que ella quería hacer. Ahora la pelirroja era la que estaba junto a Sasuke, le dio ver le escena, los estaba reemplazando por los tipos que los acompañaba.

- ¡Sakura! –

Por fin había llegado el equipo que acompañaba a la pelirrosada, estaban preocupados de lo que fuera a ocurrirle, pero solo llegaron y vieron a Taka, éste solo les miraba. Pero el líder deseaba irse, solo había un pasado ahí que no podía recuperar, no mientras las ideas en su cabeza fueran su prioridad. Miró a las personas ahí, cada uno lo reconocía y luego miró a Karin, tal vez… ¡No! ¿Cómo le pudo cruzar eso por la mente? La venganza de su hermano y de su clan era inminente y nada ni nadie debía interponerse… ni siquiera él mismo.

- Lo siento Sasuke, pero no tenía otra opción –

Le contestó ella con voz fría, como si fuera alguien más aunque la disculpaba decía algo más. Ella pensaba que aquella mirada tenía que ver sus acciones, adoraba que él la mirara, pero pensaba que su mirada era de reproche… estaba intranquila.

- ¡Sasuke regresa a la aldea! –

El dio media vuelta, su equipo lo siguió, no quiso cruzar palabras con ellos y era mejor irse antes que algo nuevo surgiera.

- Sasuke ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? –

El Hatake esperaba retenerlo más, había que hablar con él.

- Pierden su tiempo conmigo, tienen una aldea que defender –

- ¡Sasuke! –

El Uzumaki al fin había llegado, veía que él estaba por irse, pero el rubio no lo permitiría, hizo sellos de manos y estaban ya rodeados por miles de bunshins.

- ¡No te irás, regresarás a la aldea! -


	5. Una noche más

Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el capítulo que sigue. Perdón si fue corto pero no había tenido mucho tiempo.

* * *

Solo algunos bunshins de bajo nivel, eso era lo que tenían para retenerlo pero solo desperdiciaban su tiempo, él no regresaría a Konoha, la villa que había traicionado a su familia, el lugar donde él…

- ¡Regresarás a la aldea! –

Después de tanto tiempo al fin veía nuevamente a su amigo, no parecía que hubiera cambiado su actitud, seguía siendo el mismo tipo arrogante con el que había convivido, se había hecho su amigo… el que Sakura-chan quería.

- Sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre Naruto – murmuró él desenvainando a medias su espada – Preocúpate menos de mi y ve a proteger tu aldea.

- Ven con nosotros, protegeremos "nuestra" aldea –

Enfatizó la palabra nuestra, si, era de todos los presente con los que había formados lazos ya hace tiempo, con los que había comido, dormido, peleado… esos eras sus pensamientos y no permitiría su retirada, ya no había motivo de que escapara, ahora podría regresar a su aldea.

- Sasuke, puedes regresar a casa, ya has terminado con tu trabajo –

El chico ignoró sus palabras, no podía saber el por que permanecía fuera de la villa. Tomó su espada a medio desenfunde y golpeó los clones uno por uno, no necesitó ayuda de sus compañeros.

- ¡Vámonos! –

Taka dio la media vuelta, y comenzaron a perderse entre los árboles, el grupo de la hoja no permitiría que ellos se fueran y cuando sus pasos se dirigían hacia su objetivo no lograban distinguirlos en la lejanía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya se habían alejado por muchos metros del grupo de la hoja y llegaron hasta un río, habían tenido suerte en hallarlo.

Los miró por un segundo y se metió a las aguas hasta quedar completamente empapado, el agua le escurría del cabello oscuro y las ropas se le habían pegado al cuerpo.

- Vamos, así no podrán seguirnos por el aroma -

- ¡Ah! ¡Muy inteligente! – exclamó el alvino metiéndose al río también, seguido de Juugo.

Miró hacia atrás, temía que ya se hubieran dado cuenta de la trampa, pero al no ver a nadie cercano y menos sentir las presencias, obedeció lo que su líder había propuesto.

- Será mejor avanzar – se oyó la voz del llamado bipolar – Aún estamos muy cerca de ellos.

Ya había sido empapada por las aguas al igual que sus compañeros, sus cabellos escurrían en mayor cantidad el agua por su cabello largo y las prendas que la vestían se pegaban a su cuerpo, era obvio que sus curvas fueran más visibles para todo aquel que la viera en ese momento.

- ¿Qué crees que ves? –

Notó que el alvino miraba más debajo de su cara y enseguida le soltó un fuerte golpe y cruzó los brazos para cubrirse. Y sin darse cuenta solo hacía notar más sus atributos ¿Qué se creía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla de ese modo?

- ¿Qué veía? – Volvió a reformarse y desvió su vista – No hay nada interesante que ver.

Les daba la espalda a todo el grupo, ellos no podían ver la expresión de enojo que llevaba en el rostro, pero no era momento para pensar en pequeñas peleas, bien lo había dicho el naranjizo, tenían que irse lo antes posible.

Claro que la respuesta también la había ofendido y no dudó en darle una patada, para no tener que quitar sus manos de su pecho.

- Karin, ve al frente para que nos guíes lejos de la hoja –

Quitase la camisa, se la estiró a la pelirroja para que la llevara encima y no hubiera algún inconveniente.

Muda por la acción, solo tomó la prenda y se la puso encima, sosteniéndola con una mano cubría bien su pecho.

Se pusieron en marcha, era tiempo de volver a la guarida, al siguiente día tendrían que reunirse con Akatsuki. Solo un poco más para ir a Konoha…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Un genjutsu! –

Había tardado en captar la técnica del azabache, había usado su sharingan para distraerlos. Con un simple movimiento desvaneció por completo la ilusión. ¡Si hubiera tenido activado su sharingan no los habrían perdido! Pero así lo había decidido… llevar cubierto aquel ojo rojizo.

- Parecer ser que nos confiamos mucho en el olfato de los perros –

Yamatto señalaba el árbol donde había estado Taka, ahí ondeaban con el aire las capas negras que llevaban encima, sujetas con un kunai cada una.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos! No sabemos cuando tendremos la oportunidad de volver a estar tan cerca de la pista de Sasuke-kun –

- ¡Sakura-chan tiene razón! –

- Espera Naruto –

Una seña al Inuzuka hizo el pedido de que intentara buscarlos nuevamente y con una sonrisa, señaló el camino de frente. Llegaron hasta un río, el mismo donde sus aromas se perdían.

- A partir de aquí ya no percibo nada –

Aún forzaba el olfato para detectarlos, pero el agua disipaba por completo las esencias.

- Seguramente continuaron por el río para evitar a Kiba –

- ¡Solo será cuestión de dividirnos en dos para cubrir los extremos del río ¿No es así Shino? -

- No es tan sencillo. Sasuke no es ningún tonto –

- Seguramente cubrieron su aroma con el agua, no es necesario que fueran río arriba o viceversa – explicaba el alvino – Mientras duren mojados no podremos seguirlos por el olfato, pero entre más avancen, se irán del radio en el que podamos rastrearlos.

Ambos adultos meditaban las cosas, ya habían puesto los puntos principales y seguramente ya no había nada que hacer.

- Será mejor irnos. Ya no podremos seguirlos –

Sabía que su alumno no estaría de acuerdo con esa desición, pero debía hacerlo ver que solo quedarse ahí cansaría al equipo, se desperdiciarían recursos para una nueva expedición de búsqueda.

- Kakashi-sensei… -

- Naruto, si realmente quieres continuar, primero piensa en los demás –

Intervino el Junin castaño abriendo el cuadro, para que mirara de cerca a los chicos que los acompañaban. Estos se veían cansados, aunque procuraban no demostrarlo.

- Naruto… regresemos a la aldea –

Suplicó la pelirrosada tocando suavemente su hombro. Ella estaba cansada, y aunque le gustaría seguir tras Sasuke, pensaba en sus compañeros… Una lágrima le escurrió por su cara. Tan cerca de él pero… se fue, huyó… ¿No quería estar con ellos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hay que descansar –

Cada quién se retiró a su habitación al oír las palabras del azabache, había que secarse y cambiarse de ropa… había sido un día largo.

Estaba en su habitación, se preparaba para ir a bañar en un río no muy lejano, era lo mejor después de haberse mojado de esa manera. Tomaba la ropa seca que habría de ponerse y miró en su cama la camisa de Sasuke. La tomó entre sus manos y aspiró profundamente… inútil… su aroma se había perdido.

- Sasuke… hoy… ¿Será una despedida? -

Soltó la camisa extendiéndola nuevamente en la cama, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, en el pasillo un encuentro molesto la malhumoró.

- ¿A dónde vas? –

- ¡Qué te importa! –

La vio salir de la guarida, vio las cosas en sus manos e imaginó a donde se dirigía, ya no la molestaría y pensó que tal vez más tarde él podría hacer lo mismo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas regresaba a su habitación, había tenido un baño… ¡Ah! Si no tuviera tantas cosas en la cabeza seguramente ese baño habría sido más que perfecto En su mano izquierda cargaba la ropa sucia y algunos objetos de aseo personal y con la otra, habría lentamente la puerta. Solo dio un paso al frente y unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás. Unos labios besaban su cuello y sentía chocar la respiración de esa persona.

Tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, como si con éstos formara cadenas para no dejarla ir. El no titubeó cuando la pelirroja levantó la cara para darle paso a su boca y con pasos lentos pero ansiosos la llevó dentro de la habitación.

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la cama y ella aventó las cosas de sus manos a una sillita no muy lejos de ellos; pero paró sus movimientos en seco… ¡Estúpidos pensamientos! Era momento de decírselo pero… ¡No! Aún no, había algo más que debía tratar…

- Sasuke, hay algo de lo que quiero… -

Esas palabras ya estaban en su boca, sabía que esa relación, si es que se le podía llamar así, no duraría tanto, era momento de una explicación… Pero él aún no podía… La volteó para verla de frente, besos sus labios apasionadamente justo antes de que la voz de ella escapara nuevamente de sus labios y la pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza, no permitiría que se alejara de él… no soportaba pensar tenerla lejos.

Hizo un esfuerzo por alejarlo, pero el insistió en aquel beso, sus manos lo rechazaban, pero la verdad era que sus labios no podían evitar responderle… Con sus brazos rodeo su cuerpo y en su cabeza el eco de su voz sonó: Solo una noche más…

Ella había dejado de resistirse, pero él no dejó de ejercer la misma fuerza para tenerla cerca. La llevó hasta la cama, la recostó y él colocó su peso sobre el de ella. Por un segundo detuvo sus besos y con cuidado le quitó los anteojos dejándolos en el mueble de madera que servía de mesa de noche.

Deslizó sus manos por su torso desnudo, casi olvidaba que estaban acostados sobre la blanca camisa. Sentía sus firmes manos bajar el ziper de su vestimenta y como acariciaba sus hombros para despojarla completamente de la prenda lila.

Ya no eran los mimos inexpertos de hacía algunas semanas, ya sabían como habrían de actuar… como habrían de moverse. Se conocían más de lo que hubieran imaginado, más de lo que los demás sabían. Sus movimientos seguían el mismo ritmo q del otro, la misma velocidad y sabían donde tocar para enloquecer a su pareja. Conocían los puntos claves para llegar al éxtasis y en lo que esperaban ansiosos por ese momento, solo podían oler el embriagante aroma, oír los sonoros jadeos, saborear los delirantes labios y sentir la cálida, húmeda y suave piel del otro.

Era ya muy de madrugada, apenas detenían sus preciados movimientos y se acomodaban para dormir aunque fuera solo algunas horas antes del amanecer.

El la miró a los ojos, parecían los de siempre, indiferentes y fríos pero en sus pensamientos…Mirándola de esa forma buscaba la sonrisa que ella le regalaba tras sus aventuradas noches.

Ella miraba sus oscuros ojos, para ella, esos ojos siempre le mostraban lo mismo, ni una pizca de sentimiento hacia ella. Sentía un nudo en la garganta pero era tiempo de hablar.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi? –

La pregunta no le tomó del todo por sorpresa, sospechaba la pregunte justo antes de empezar con los delirios de esa noche; pero ahora la pregunta había sido hecha ya no podía callarla.

- Aún cuando no me quieras, aún cuando solo sea para ti una mujer con la cual pasar las noches… dime ¿Qué sientes por mí? –

Sus palabras querían empezar a oírse entre cortadas, pero ella lograba, con un enorme esfuerzo, disimular los titubeos en su voz. Ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos, las lágrimas querían escapársele por los ojos así que lo rodeo con sus brazos y recargó su mentón sobre su hombro.

- Sin importar tu respuesta… yo seguiré complaciéndote por que… te lo dije ¡Soy tuya! –

El oyó hasta la última palabra ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Mentirle? No, no sabía que hacer. El silenció invadió la habitación, pero no duraría para siempre; lentamente se separó de ella, tenía la intención de levantarse del lecho, pero ella se aferró a su cuerpo y lo atrajo a ella, no permitió siquiera que él saliera de su cuerpo.

- Te lo he dicho… no importa tu respuesta, estaré aquí para complacerte –

Sabía lo que él iba a hacer y no lo permitió, con esa acción le dio una respuesta sin siquiera tener que decirla, pero ella estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado, aunque fuera solo de esa forma, mejor así que nunca haberlo tenido. Demostrando sus palabras, movió sus caderas abrazando con fuerza al chico ¿Chico? No, él era un Hombre.

Sabía que lloraba, sentía las cálidas lágrimas que llegaban hasta sus hombros, pero ella se aferraba a él y lo cierto es que no quería que esa fuera la última vez. La abrazó con suavidad y besó su cuello al tiempo que respondía los movimientos de su cuerpo…

Así como empezaron la segunda vez, así terminaron dormidos, no se pudieron ver a la cara, era mejor así para ambos.

El sol ya entraba por la habitación y él despertó, como cada madrugada, para volver a su habitación antes de que alguno de los otros dos del grupo despertara. Se levantó y al terminar de ponerse el pantalón, tuvo el valor para mirarla, estaba dormida con algunos restos de lo que fue en su rostro. Se acercó con cautela y besó su mejilla.

- Lo siento mi Karin, pero tu Sasuke aún no puede darte una repuesta –

El susurro de su voz fue tan tenue que aunque ella hubiera estado despierta, le habría costado trabajo oírlo… a pesar de estar tan cerca. Tomó la camisa que había terminado en el piso y se marchó de ahí.


	6. Un mes y todo se decidirá

_Una disculpa por la tardanza, espero poder traer el siguiente capítulo en menos tiempo de lo que tardé en colocar éste un saludo y gracias por sus comentarios._

* * *

En todo el día no cruzaron palabra alguna, ninguno del grupo lo habría notado al ver las acciones del azabache, pero realmente la que delataba todo era la pelirroja. Juugo no le daba la menor importancia, no era algo que le incumbiera y no le gustaba ser entrometido, en cuanto al Alvino, no deja de preguntarle a Karin que tenía.

Hubieron varias reuniones con Akatsuki, en cada una de ellas, se hablaba de la captura de otro Biyu y desde un principio Sasuke dejó bien claro que él sería quién iría a pos el Kyubi, pero el líder de Akatsuki le pidió paciencia, que le explicaría más detalladamente sobre la captura de los biyus y que debían dejar por último al nueve colas al ser el biyu con más protección

La noticia de que Taka se había aleado con Akatsuki ya se había extendido y se suspendieron algunas de las búsquedas de Sasuke. Pero tanto como Naruto como Sakura, eran insistentes en buscarlo, tomando algunas excursiones a escondidas por su cuenta, pero aún con la ayuda de sus amigos, hallar a Sasuke no era tan fácil.

Habían pasado 2 meses, ya era de tarde y se encontraban en otra reunión con Akatsuki, en una guarida no muy lejana a la de Taka. El lugar era cómodo para una reunión de ese tipo, pero lo importante no eran lo muebles de alrededor, si no lo que se habría de decir en esa junta.

- Ahora solo nos hace falta el Kyubi – hablaba el hombre de máscara naranja - Pero queremos tomar por sorpresa a Konoha, ya que aún sigue siendo una nación muy poderosa y sabe que vamos por los biyus.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? –

Cuestionó el azabache con seriedad, esperando con impaciencia la respuesta, se encontraba ansioso de por fin acercarse a sus mayores objetivos.

- El ataque a Konoha por la obtención del 9 colas está prevista para dentro de un mes – contestó Madara - Ellos bajaran la guardia para ese entonces y podremos tomarlos por sorpresa.

- Si dejamos que pase un mes ellos podrán asistirse con refuerzos –

Sabía que Juugo tenía razón, pero ella también sabía que apresurar así el ataque… sus destinos estaban siendo amenazados por una ruleta, en cualquier momento podría haber un desenlace fatal. Ella había decido seguirlo, no se arrepentía de ello pero pensar que él pudiera perecer… Podía sentir como su corazón se estremecía con la idea y aún cuando ella estaba en su derecho de retirarse antes del cruel momento, ella quería estar con él, hasta el final, aún cuando… aún cuando…

- ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? -

El sabía que una persona como el líder de Akatsuki no dejaría pasar tanto tiempo, había algo más detrás de todo eso y le interesaba saber la razón, cualquiera que fuera, podría arruinar sus planes.

- Tan poco confiado como Itachi –

Sonrió el cara azul que observaba la reunión desde un rincón, solo fue asaltado por una mirada frívola del azabache y al ver esos ojos soltó una breve risa.

- Siempre tan perspicaz Sasuke -

Una ligera risa salida de su boca oculta por la máscara le dio la razón a sus sospechas; tenía algo entre manos.

- Hay ciertos factores que son requeridos para el último biyu – explicaba – Necesitamos de la luna llena e ir por el Kyubi en estos momentos no nos sirve de nada. Apenas la luna llena estuvo en su esplendor y ha de pasar un mes antes de que vuelva a estar en la cúspide.

- Solo un mes… -

El murmullo de su voz pasó desapercibido, pensaba en el tiempo que le quedaba a su lado. Ella solo podía pensar en 2 desenlaces cuando todo terminara; el podría morir… no podría soportarlo o tal vez; si salía victorioso Taka estaría desintegrado… él se iría de su lado, seguramente conocería a otra… alguien que si amara… Un nudo en la garganta no le permitía emitir sonido alguno, se le revolvía el estómago por su acongojo…

- En 3 semanas los veré aquí mismo, ese día… -

La pelirroja salió corriendo del lugar con la cara cubierta por una de sus manos, los presentes la siguieron con la mirada hasta la salida.

Ella no era así, algo más le había afectado y él lo sabía, a pesar de que había volteado su cara hacia el líder Akatsuki, su mirada aún vigilaba la puerta.

- Yo iré a ver -

Se ofreció el Hozuki levantándose casi con pereza del lugar, se dio cuenta de la mirada del azabache y más aún, le extrañaba la actitud de la pelirroja.

- Hasta dentro de 3 semanas se hablará del plan – prosiguió Madara - Así que pueden ver estos días como "Vacaciones"

* * *

Corrió fuera del lugar, en el camino se cruzó con uno de los Akatsuki que recién llegaba, pero éste la ignoró.

- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? –

Cuestionaba el alvino llegando donde la pelirroja ya estaba dando media vuelta para volver a la guarida.

- ¿Qué te importa? -

- Mejor que te enfermes ahora en vez del momento de la verdad -

Sabía que su semblante no era muy bueno, se limpió la boca y se cubrió con la mano la cara mientras caminaba. En el camino se topó de frente con Juugo y Sasuke, en cuanto los vio, dio media vuelta enseguida, no quería que la vieran así.

- Vámonos -

Había algo de lo que debían hablar, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento, dejó que ella fuera por delante, pero no la perdía de vista mientras brincaban de árbol en árbol.

- ¿De verdad esperaremos un mes? –

Cuestionó Juugo al líder en la trayectoria, tenía dudas de que Sasuke, realmente esperaría todo ese tiempo. Miraba al azabache que no perdía de vista a la pelirroja, no le importaba que no lo mirara, solo le importaba la respuesta.

Lo había oído, tenía una respuesta, pero lo que no tenía, o mejor dicho, no estaba en el lugar propicio para hablar de ello. Se mantuvo callado y dirigió una leve mirada al bipolar, sabía que entendería que no hablaría en ese lugar.

* * *

Ella fue la primera en pisar la guarida, con tan solo el primer paso corrió hasta su habitación sin mirar ni decir nada a nadie.

- ¡Que chica tan rara! –

Exclamó el alvino siguiéndola con la mira hasta que se perdió en el pasillo. El volteó a ver a Sasuke, pensó que tal vez en ese momento iría tras ella, pero el chico no movió ningún músculo de su lugar.

Sus pasos lo dirigieron hasta su habitación, se encerró en ella y se sentó a las orillas de la cama.

¿Estaría cansado? No, seguramente tenía que pensar, era lo más probable ¿Y si los mandaba a batalla desobedeciendo la propuesta de Madara? Era líder nato, se le notaba y quisiera o no, él le tenía cierta admiración, por eso lo seguía, no solo por el trato que le había pedido por la espada de Zabuza-sempai. Seguramente planearía algo diferente y tal vez incluso se adelantaría a la fecha establecida por Akatsuki.

Ya no había nada que hacer en esos momentos, Sasuke estaría reflexionando que hacer y el prefería estar en su habitación, esperando no dañar a nadie, estar tranquilo, disfrutar de los alrededores. Caminó a su habitación, su protección… su prisión.

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio, solo los sonidos de los alrededores eran la música que lo acompañaba hasta la habitación de ella. En los pasillos no había nadie, después de todo, ya anochecía, sería más fácil llegar hasta ella sin cuestionamientos ni obstáculos.

El rechinido de la puerta no llamó su atención, después de todo ya sabía de quién se trataba, ni siquiera era necesario usar su habilidad del Ojo de Kaguya para identificarlo. No podía mirarlo por ahora.

Se colocó frente a ella y suavemente la tomó del mentón para levantarle la cara y poderla ver a los ojos.

No dijo palabra alguna, solo la hizo verlo a los ojos, pero no necesitaba que él le pidiera con palabras la respuesta a lo que había ocurrido en la guarida de Akatsuki. Ambos sabían la causa, lo que él no sabía era ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Cuánto?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? -

- Tres meses y medio -

¿Tres meses y medio? De haber sabido… No, realmente no se arrepentía de nada, solo lamentaba enterarse hacía poco y que las cosas no fueran como él planeaba.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabías?

- Solo tenía algunas sospechas desde el mes y medio -

Ella sentía una inquietud en su chakra, era muy extraña, jamás la había percibido en él, era grande esa perturbación, pero se sentía agradable…

- ¿Por qué? -

Tal vez esa inquietud de su chakra era de que estaba feliz por la noticia y al pensar en ello la hacía sentirse contenta, pero… ¡No! ¡Que estúpida! Sabía cual era su deseo si salía con vida de la batalla con Konoha… ¡Claro que estaba contento! Pero lo estaría sin importar quién fuera la que…

- Por eso te pregunté lo que sentías por mí… Al darme cuenta que te querías ir en ese momento, supe tu respuesta y preferí guardármelo. Sería un regalo tuyo para mi cuando encontraras a quién querer… - ella soltó su rostro de su mano y bajó la mirada colocando sus manos sobre su vientre – De haber sido otra cosa te lo habría dicho desde la primera sospecha.

Solo le bastó un segundo para reflexionar, volvió a levantarle la cara donde algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, se colocó a su altura y detuvo la caída de cada gota con un beso.

¿Por qué hacía eso? No podía negar que sentía cierta felicidad al verlo comportarse así ya que ella esperaba otra cosa, no sabía que pero otra cosa.

Cuando terminó de secar sus lágrimas con los labios, dio un beso suave a los de Karin, tomó su mejilla con la mano derecha y la miró a los ojos.

- Pasa tus cosas a mi cuarto -

El se levantó y le dio la espalda, pero no caminó al oírla hablar.

- Pero… -

- Eres mi novia ¿Qué importa? -

Ya estaba decidido, bastó con la noticia para tomar una decisión y posiblemente era la mejor.

- Cuando acabes, ve a la sala, necesito hablar con todos -

¿Su novia? ¿Oyó bien? ¿Llevar sus cosas a su habitación? Sin duda su corazón no cabía de felicidad en los momentos en que lo oyó decir cada palabra, quedó muda por completo sin poder hacer nada pero cuando quedó sola en la habitación… Solo… solo… lo hace por obligación.

- Si es así… ¿De todas formas quiero estar con él? -

Todo el tiempo que ha estado junto a él, ella ha sabido que Sasuke, no la quiere, solo han pasado las noches juntos y aunque al principio ella pensaba en solo eso… ahora estaba segura que no solo era sexo lo que ella buscaba en él.

- Solo un mes… sin importar lo que pase… solo me queda un mes a su lado… -

"Solo un mes" pensaba la pelirroja que se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas.

* * *

Ya era de noche y él no podía explicarse lo que pasaba alrededor, había salido a dar un paseo con cautela, se había aburrido de estar encerrado. Recién regresaba y vio a los varones en el lugar de reunión, pero la fémina permanecía ausente.

- ¿Y ahora? –

- Ya solo falta Karin –

Comentó Juugo mirando a su compañero que después de un momento de reflexión, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó junto a él en uno de los sillones.

Todo se calló, no se oía nada, más que el salir de Karin de su habitación y como entraba a otra, enseguida salió y llegó donde estaban los demás. Ella se paró frente a ellos, no sabía que lugar habría de tomar.

- Ustedes saben cuales son mis intenciones a con Konoha, ninguno está obligado a seguir – comenzó su discurso en cuanto ella llegó – No les aseguro salir con vida de la próxima batalla y está bajo su decisión seguir - él sabía que después de aquel día, no habría vuelta atrás - Si planean participar en la batalla, les sugiero que en éste periodo no dejen cosas pendientes. A partir de ahora pueden irse si lo desean.

Una vez más todo quedó en silencio, solo se oían los escasos sonidos de afuera.

- Yo no me quedaré, te ayudaré -

- Tendré que pensarlo un poco, aún no puedo morir sin ser parte de los grandes de la espada - decía el chico con una sonrisa y luego miró a la pelirroja –Supongo que tú, ya habrás de irte.

- ¿Tu crees que…? –

- Ella ya me dio su respuesta -

Intervino el azabache antes de que ella dijera algo. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su habitación.

- ¿Y que decidiste? -

- Que te importa -

Por impulso se dirigió a la que era su habitación y ni tiempo tuvo de reflexionar para regresarse. Cerró la puesta tras de sí y solo pensaba en las cosas que estaban pasando ¿Qué fue eso? ¿A que se refería con que ella ya le había dado su respuesta?

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas y Karin por fin decidió ir a la habitación de… corrección ¿A su nueva habitación? Los pasillos de la guarida ya estaban vacíos, seguramente estarían preparándose para dormir, ya era de tarde y llegó hasta la habitación. Giró la perilla con cuidado y entró. Esperaba encontrar a Sasuke posiblemente recostado o sentado en la silla que hay dentro, pero al entrar, se topó de frente con él.

- Ya regreso -

Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a oír y solo lo vio salir de ahí. Seguramente iría a sus paseos nocturnos, dudaba que el simple hecho de que ella estuviera en su habitación, él dejara ciertas costumbres… eso debía ser.

Se recostó en la cama, hacía 3 mese y medio que no se acostaba en ese lecho, podía aspirar su aroma, casi, sentir su presencia, ahora ella estaría ahí… por un mes… Lo esperó en la habitación, cada vez se hacía más tarde y él no llegaba, se quedó dormida hasta que sintió algo muy cálido a su lado ¿Qué sería? No tuvo que abrir los ojos, podía reconocer ese flujo de chakra en todos lados y entre sueños sintió que ese chakra la rodeaba, ella solo sonrió abrazó con fuerza los cálidos brazos que la protegían.

A la mañana siguiente, la vio despertarse lentamente, ella abrió sus grandes ojos rojizos y lo contempló por unos instantes. Él se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo frente a ésta.

- Vístete y desayuna -

Sabía que esas palabras no eran vanas, por algo se lo decía y siguió su dedo índice que señalaba un vestido bien doblado en la silla junto a la cama. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, él salió de ahí sin decir nada más. Se levantó de la cama enseguida y extendió el vestido, era para una joven normal, de su edad… de una chica común, era lindo, violeta, sin mangas de cuello redondo. Al ponérselo se sintió tonta, no es que no le gustara, pero jamás había usado un vestido de ese tipo. El pensar en salir así de la habitación… mejor tomó una capa negra, otra que aún guardaba y salió al comedor. No se topó con nadie y sola desayunó.

¿Sola en el comedor? ¿Con esa capa? Algunos ruidos lo habían despertado, recién había salido el sol y le extrañó. Al verla a esas horas, pensó que la respuesta que había dado a Sasuke era que se iba ¡Eso debía ser!

- ¿Entonces siempre te vas? -

- Yo solo…-

¿Qué responder? ¿Qué decirle? La había agarrado desprevenida, usualmente lo habría evadido, pero ni ella misma sabía con exactitud esa respuesta…

- ¿Estas lista? -

Sasuke llegó, la miró fijamente y después dio crédito a la presencia del Hozuki. Vaya, ella llevaba esa capa negra… él también la portaba, había sido buena idea comprar dos para cada quién.

- S… si – se levantó de la mesa – Lo estoy

- ¿A dónde van? -

Demasiado misterio para él, ya no podía contener esas preguntas, no era lo suyo callarse y quería saber que tanto sucedía, para él, el no saber lo que ocurría, era como si se hubiera perdido de algo importante de la vida.

- Tenemos unos asuntos pendientes -

¡Ah! Así era él, no soltaría nada si no era necesario, lo dejaría al margen y era algo que a veces odiaba. Solo los vio salir juntos ¡Que raro! ¿Sería que él cayó en sus artimañas? ¡No! Eso era una estupidez, debía dejar de pensar en tantas irrealidades. Pero entonces ¿A dónde se dirigían? Cuando salió para seguirlos, era demasiado tarde, lo había pensado demasiado, ya no estaban al alcance de su vista.

* * *

Saltaban de árbol en árbol, ella solo lo seguía, esperaba que él fuera quién le dijera a donde iban, pero sabía que tenía que preguntarlo… pero no estaba segura si obtendría una respuesta.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -

- A la aldea de la Cosecha -

Llegaron a un camino, todo estaba tranquilo, ella paró tras él, pero aún le faltaba una pregunta.

- ¿A que…? -

- Quítate la capa – dijo mientras él lo hacía primero – Apresúrate.

Ella quedó sorprendida, él vestía con un pantalón azul, una camisa blanca y una chamarra azul marino. Un poco titubeante, se quitó la prenda negra sin dejar se admirar al chico, realmente se veía guapo, diferente… ¿Por qué vestían así?

Tomó ambas capas y las escondió no muy lejos de ahí entre unos arbustos, se paró en el camino e invitó a Karin a que se pusiera a lado de él. Ella quiso hablar, pero el señaló un carruaje que venía no muy lejos.

- En una hora llegaremos en ese coche –

Hizo la parada, era una carreta con varios pasajeros y ambos subieron, a partir de ese momento, él se comportaba ¿Cómo siempre? Pero… ¡No! Eso no era normal… se comportaba como si ellos… ellos… No se atrevió a preguntarle frente a la gente que ahí viajaba el por que iban a aquella aldea, pero… Ella se recargó sobre su hombro y se abrazó del brazo de él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Fingiremos ser una pareja? – Pensaba sintiendo como él la abrazaba – Quiero jugar a esto… y me gustaría que no se acabara.


	7. Una nueva experiencia

Perdón por la demora, he estado ocupada en el colegio y no se si éste sea un buen capítulo, estoy por entrar de vacaciones pero saldré así que tardaré en la actualización.

* * *

Se quedó dormida recostada en su hombro, se había desvelado mucho esperándolo y solo sintió como él la movía con delicadeza para despertarla.

- Llegamos -

Todo el camino la observó dormir, él tampoco había dormido mucho, pero aún había cosas que acomodaba en su cabeza. Habían llegado y no le pareció la idea de despertarla, pero tenían que aprovechar que era temprano y cuando Karin despertó, ambos descendieron de la carreta.

Al bajar, él le ofreció su mano, ella desconcertada la aceptó más que gustosa y caminaron juntos algunas calles dentro de la aldea. No estaba muy lejos el lugar donde Sasuke quería llevarla, pararon frente a un edificio blanco y enseguida entraron.

¿Un hospital? Ahí era donde él la había llevado ¿Querría asegurarse que fuera cierto el embarazo? Solo vio como él la dejó sentada en las bancas de espera, mientras el azabache se acercó con la recepcionista. No tenía experiencia con esas cosas… era… era primeriza, pero estaba segura de que estaba embarazada ¿Por qué? Bueno, no era una ingenua niña que no sabía de donde venían los bebés pero… El le hizo una seña y lo siguió junto con una enfermera hasta un consultorio.

Había preparado la cita la noche anterior, le había costado trabajo conseguirla, pero necesitaba que la checaran, ni él ni ella tenían experiencias en esos casos… Eran unos inexpertos para cosas tan simples. Apenas él sabía que síntomas tiene una mujer embarazada…

- Buenos días – saludó un hombre de bata blanca que los veía entrar – Deben ser los señores Koshitsu. ¿Son primerizos?

¿Koshitsu? El estaba tan orgulloso de su clan ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¡Alto! ¿Señores? Todo era un tanto extraño para ella, no entendía al cien por ciento lo que sucedía. Todos tomaron asientos respectivamente.

- ¿Ya habían ido antes con algún médico? – Interrogó el médico - ¿Están seguros del embarazo?

- Es nuestro primer hijo y no, no hemos consultado a otro doctor – contestó el azabache – Queremos que nos asegure la noticia y de ser cierta que cheque a mi esposa.

¿Esposa? No pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír esa palabra pero… ¿Esposa? La había tomado desprevenida, un poco nerviosa comenzó a moverse torpemente pero no podía dejar de sentirse de alguna forma orgullosa.

- De acuerdo, entonces hagamos algunos análisis -

En tan solo un rato, los análisis dieron la respuesta esperada, era sorprendente como la ciencia había avanzado tan rápido como para obtener aquellos resultados en tan solo unos minutos.

Ella jamás pensó que las pruebas eran de ese tipo, el siquiera pensar que tendría que dar una muestra de orina… ¡Que incómodo!

Enseguida se hizo el chequeo, realmente fue algo rutinario, pero él no podía evitar sentir enojo al ver que la tocaba. Jamás había visto que alguien más, fuera de él, pusieras sus manos en el vientre de ella.

- Parece ser que todo está en orden – dictaminó el médico – Solo le recomendaría que comiera más por que comienza a presentar desnutrición. Le recetaré algunas vitaminas, serán necesarias para su cuerpo.

El doctor anotaba cosas en unas hojas, las arrancó y se las entregó a él. Sasuke tomó el pedazo de papel mientras ambos oían un comentario muy particular.

- ¡Cuide bien a su esposa! -

¿Qué me cuide? ¿Su esposa? Era demasiado para ella, no podía dejar de sentir emoción con esas palabras pero… solo era un juego, fingían… lo sabía pero prefería pensar que no era verdad. Se acercó a él y lo besó con una sonrisa, quería aprovechar esa oportunidad.

No esperaba ese beso, pero no podía negar que le gustaba, respondió el gesto, pero casi no se notaba y un arreglo de voz llamó su atención al hombre del estetoscopio.

- También me gustaría hacer una cita para un ultrasonido – comentó el doctor – Aunque calculo que lleva 4 meses de gestación, teniendo en cuenta los cálculos que me dieron.

¿4 meses? Si así fuera… si así fuera… No, demasiada coincidencia, era casi imposible pero… Ella estaba sorprendida con lo dicho por el doctor.

- ¿Qué fecha tiene disponible? – Preguntó el joven – Nos gustaría fuera lo antes posible.

- Déjenme revisar – abrió una libreta para buscar – En dos días podría ser - señaló el día libre – A las 3 de la tarde estaré disponible.

- Si -

No pensó mucho en ello, solo un "si" fue lo que salió de su boca, ella esperaba saber el verdadero tiempo que llevaba embarazada, la idea de que fueran 4 meses… Para él tal vez no sería importante pero ella… ella lo veía de otra forma.

Todo quedó arreglado, se verían en dos días, el médico los despidió y ellos fueron en busca de lo recomendado por el doctor. Estaban a punto de salir del hospital, pero una voz los detuvo.

- Señores Koshitsu – volvieron la vista y notaron al médico – Ya que son primerizos, les recomendaría que tomaran algunos cursos. Les enseñaran a manejar las etapas del embarazo y lo que deberán hacer durante el parto. Si gustan, ahora mismo hay una sesión. Si están interesados, vayan con la enfermera.

Tras decir esto, él se despidió y llamó a otra pareja, la enfermera esperaba pacientemente la respuesta.

Ella agachó la cabeza… no sabía que quería… estar juntos… como una pareja, simulando el embarazo… ¡Si! Ella si quería ir… en un mes la batalla empezaría y… y… ¿Cuáles serían los resultados? Sin importar éstos… ¿Cuánto más duraría a su lado?

El la veía a ella, buscando saber cual era su deseo, en el último momento, ella levantó la mirada, seguramente quería asistir a esa sesión.

- Por favor llévenos -

Ella sonrió al oírlo y tomándolo del brazo fueron conducidos hasta una sala donde varias parejas sentadas a lado, correspondientemente de su cónyuge.

- Bienvenidos – saludó la enfermera encargada del lugar – Llegan un poco tarde. Tomen un lugar.

Alrededor habían 5 parejas ¿Tendrán el mismo tiempos de embarazo? ¿Es normal que ya se les note? Ella podía ver su vientre, aún parecía un tanto plano, sobre todo comparado con las mujeres que ahí veía.

Se sentaron a lado de una pareja de mas o menos su edad, ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud que hacer o como actuar. Miraron a la encargada y escucharon atentamente.

- Retomando lo que decía – tomó la palabra la enfermera encargada – Durante el embarazo habrán varias etapas, donde las señoras tendrán algunos antojos y ascos, pero a pesar de ellos deben tener una buena alimentación.

Yo les recomendaría señores que procuren tener a sus esposas de buen humor ya que tendrán varios cambios hormonales que afectarán su estado de ánimo y sobre todo se harán más volubles.

Ambos veían su alrededor, escuchar a la enfermera les hacía tener más interrogantes, pero preferían escuchar, las preguntas serían contestadas más tarde.

Tuvieron una experiencia bastante extraña en el curso y sin comentar nada al respecto, regresaron a la guarida a la hora de la comida.

- No creo que Suiguetsu o Juugo hayan hecho algo de comer – comentó Karin al entrar – Prepararé algo.

El no dijo nada y se dirigió a su habitación, ella lo siguió con la mirada y sacudiendo su cabeza se reintegró a la realidad. ¡Es verdad! Aún llevaba la capa negra que cubría aquel vestido violeta… Debía cambiarse así como él.

Ella se dirigía hasta la que ahora era su habitación ¡Alto! Seguramente el se estaba cambiando en esos momentos… ¿Por qué dudaba? No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo pero… ¿Por qué era diferente? Ella dudaba en abrir la puerta, pero después de meditarlo, un poco dudosa aún, se decidió a entrar. Cuando su mano tocó la perilla de la puerta y jaló para abrirla, una mano empujó el portal para volverlo a cerrar, ella volteó a su izquierda y miró.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -

Apenas se dio cuenta que ambos habían llegado a la guarida, vio tan sospechosa la actuación de la pelirroja parada ahí frente a la puerta de esa habitación… ¡Raro! Conociéndola ni siquiera dudaría pero sin embargo estaba allí, pensándolo, aún cuando ella estuviera en ese estado él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados viendo como se escurría por la habitación del Uchiha.

- ¡Déjame pasar! -

Exclamó con imponencia, le irritó su presencia en ese momento ¿O no? Realmente estaba irritada por seguir dudando en entrar.

- Creo que te equivocaste de habitación -

Le sonrió burlonamente, esa era la actitud que él esperaba de ella y aún esperaba una reacción más…

- Yo… -

- Karin – se oyó la voz de Sasuke desde dentro que empujaba la puerta para abrirla – Entra.

El oír su voz con esas palabras fue desconcertante, mirarlo salir de la habitación pidiendo que ella entrara… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Primero lo miró a él, luego la miró a ella, estaba perplejo.

Lo había olvidado, ni Suiguetsu ni Juugo sabían lo que estaba sucediendo entre Sasuke y ella, tampoco sabían que ahora ella dormía en esa habitación. De no ser que el azabache la estuviera llamando, seguramente el alvino no le creería.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke? -

De su boca salió esa interrogante ¿Cómo era posible que de un día para otro su líder… su líder… simplemente la invitara a pasar?

El salió de la habitación, iba con sus ropas usuales, hizo a un lado al Hozuki y miró fijamente a Karin.

Tantas cosas que pasaban en tan solo un día… se dio cuenta de cómo él la miraba, bastó esa mirada para que ella se introdujera a la habitación, tras de sí se cerró la puerta y confundida se quedó parada en medio del cuarto.

- Pero… -

- Déjala -

Solo oyó las voces de fuera. Miró a su alrededor y se dispuso a cambiarse, doblando con mucho cuidado el vestido que llevó puesto.

* * *

Los dos días que habrían de esperar pasaron lentamente, parecían eternos y a veces asfixiantes. Karin evitaba salir de la habitación, sabía que Suiguetsu no pararía de cuestionarla y procuraba evitarlo, más aún por que su figuraba estaba cambiando y cada vez era más notable, ya se veía como aquellas mujeres del curso. Sasuke fue muy precavido, supo mantener al margen al alvino.

Despertó al segundo día, una vez más él estaba despierto y levantado antes que ella, desde que se había cambiado a esa habitación él ya no la tocaba y sus ilusiones de despertar a su lado estaban rotas, él siempre levantado antes que ella pudiera abrir sus ojos.

- Apresúrate -

Le pidió antes de salir de la habitación, él ya estaba listo, pero no quería estar mucho tiempo junto a ella, no por lo menos solos ¿Por qué? Había una razón en particular…

Sin decirse nada más tomaron nuevamente el camino por entre los árboles notando que alguien los seguía no muy lejos.

- Sasuke… -

- Lo sé -

Llegaron hasta el camino donde debían esperar la carreta, escondieron aquellas capas y nuevamente abordaron la carreta. El llevaba una playera y un pantalón negros, ella un vestido especialmente para su estado, pero a pesar de ello seguía viéndose muy juvenil.

Llegó hasta un camino, miró por todos lados y solo alcanzó a ver una pequeña carreta que se alejaba, pero no los encontraba a ellos. Fue muy estúpido de su parte seguirlos, después de todo aquella bruja podía identificarlo desde lejos. No tuvo otra opción y regresó a la guarida de mal genio…

* * *

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó el doctor al ver a la pareja – Veo que ya no hay presiones.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al doctor con interrogante, no comprendían por que su actuación.

- Ya es más notorio su estado – sonrió el médico – Hay veces que cuando hay presiones no se nota mucho el embarazo, es como si el feto se escondiera, pero veo que ya está usted más tranquila.

¿Presiones? ¡Que sabía ese sujeto! Aún hay muchas cosas en las que no puede dejar de pensar y dice que ya no hay presiones pero… lo miró a él… estaba a su lado… era verdad… había un peso que si se había quitado de encima, él ya sabía su estado y aunque solo fuera por ser su hijo, él estaba feliz.

- Bueno, comencemos -

Fue muy rápida toda la sesión, era increíble ver en una pantalla el interior de ella y ver que algo se formaba ahí, aunque realmente lo que les señalaba el doctor no les parecía que realmente fuera lo que les mencionaba.

- Parece que todo va bien – informaba al terminar de mostrarles el ultrasonido – Y por lo que veo, efectivamente, lleva 4 meses de gestación.

¿Cuatro meses? Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, hace cuatro meses… tal vez para él no significaba nada, pero para ella… hace cuatro meses exactamente por primera vez sus manos lo abrazaron a él, hace cuatro meses por primera vez él la besaba completamente…

- Cada mes hay que revisar el progreso del feto, les haré una cita para dentro de 30 días exactamente -

- Gracias doctor -

Sabía que para ese entonces él no podría acompañarla pero…

30 días… ¿Dónde estaría él en 30 días? Seguramente en ese pelea… en esa cacería.

Ellos se retiraron y fueron al curso, no podían asistir todos los días y Sasuke quería llevarla, pues esa fue su petición, además… aprendían bastante de los cambios y ella necesitaba saberlos…

- Durante los trimestres habrán cambios radicales en su cuerpo y emocionalmente – daba la explicación la enfermera – El embarazo se nota a partir del segundo trimestre, ahí es donde las hormonas estarán más estables. Habrá ocasiones donde ustedes señoras se sentirán con un apetito sexual grande, pero otras veces ni si quiera querrá ver a sus esposos. Señores, por favor entiendan que esos cambios son parte de los síntomas y deben procurar atenderlas adecuadamente sin irritarlas.

- Disculpe – se oyó la voz de uno de los hombres del lugar - ¿Cómo es que… bueno… cómo es que en su estado podemos tener…? ¿No lastimaríamos al bebé?

- No, realmente pueden continuar con su vida íntima normal a menos que su médico indique lo contrario – contestó ella – En el segundo trimestre será un poco más cómodo, ya que como dije, las hormonas estarán más estables y seguramente les gustará sentir los movimiento de su hijo.

Llegaron tarde a la guarida, se habían quedado un poco más tarde para hacer algunas preguntas, Suiguetsu los esperaba, no podía dejar se sentir esa curiosidad de saber por que actuaban tan extraño… ¡NO! había una razón más grande…

- Cuando estoy seguro que desertarás, regresas -

La miró con una sonrisa y daba un sorbo a su vaso de agua parado enfrente de ellos.

- Déjala Suiguetsu -

Sabía lo que él quería saber, sabía que especialmente la molestaría a ella para descubrirlo y cuando lo supiera, seguramente la seguiría molestando.

Ella entró en la habitación para cambiarse de topa, habían pasado a comprarle más ropa para su estado, ese día ella dejaría de ocultar su estado, después de todo… ¿Era su novia no? Aún recordaba esas palabras.

- ¿Otra vez no estará en la cena? -

- Estará -


	8. Despedida

Ahora que he vuelto de mis vacaciones, me esmeré en éste capítulo.

Un saludo a todos y agradezco sus reviews.

* * *

- No deberías comportarte de esa manera -

Tal vez no platicaba mucho con ninguno de ellos, por decisión propia se aislaba de la gente por temor a dañarla, pero sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y no le parecía correcto lo que su compañero hacía.

- No puedo dejar que esa zorra le haga cosas extrañas a Sasuke -

- No tienes que fingir conmigo Suiguetsu ¿Por qué no se lo dices? -

El sonrió agitando su cabeza, ¡Pensar que alguien se dio cuenta y no precisamente quién él esperaba! Lo volteó a ver sin bajar sus labios, ahora tenía con quién comentarlo.

- No puedo decirle nada… de todas formas ya eligió, de eso estoy seguro -

- Al menos así te liberarías -

No había más que hablar, él no debía involucrarse demasiado, no eran sus asuntos ¿Por qué entonces habló con él? ¿Necesidad de relacionarse con la gente? ¡No podía permitírselo! Juugo se retiró al comedor, Suiguetsu lo siguió, sentado con su fría expresión ya estaba Sasuke.

Ella salió con un atuendo de maternidad, se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía desde que llegó a Taka, anteriormente Hebi y actuó como si nada.

¡Alto! ¿Esa era ella? ¿De verdad era ella? Esa chica con vientre abultado, con vestido largo con un coqueto moño en el vientre ¿Era Karin? Hasta la expresión de su cara… era diferente… ¿Qué estaba pasando? El se levantó de la mesa apresuradamente para verla más de cerca, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

- ¿Qué diab…? -

- ¿Ya has tomado una decisión Suiguetsu? -

Miró a ambos, ninguno de ellos le dijo nada, bajó la mirada y regresó a su asiento, miró a Juugo detenidamente y dio un suspiro.

- Iré a luchar – comentó con una sonrisa casi fingida – Después de todo… no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Agachando la cabeza, el más corpulento del grupo esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar al alvino.

- Pensé que querías ser uno de los… -

Murmuró la pelirroja extrañada por la reacción de Suiguetsu, en realidad se imaginaba que el tipo haría un gran escándalo al verla de ése modo, pero después de la primera reacción, se veía tranquilo.

- No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere -

Le contestó él de forma seca, a pesar de que su cara reflejaba otras emociones contradictorias a su tono de voz.

La cena fue callada, extraña, antes de esos últimos días podía recordase el alboroto que Karin y Suiguetsu hacían con sus peleas, Juugo mirando sin decir nada y Sasuke calmando al Hozuki para que dejara de molestarla a ella.

* * *

Era extraño estar ahí sin ningún tipo de reproche, ahora ella estaba sentada en un extremo de la cama, él del lado opuesto, ya no había barreras externas que la detuvieran a hacer algo pero… ¿Por qué no daba el primer paso? Tantas veces en las que no perdía oportunidad para acercársele… ¿Por qué volvía a dudar? Por que temía a que la rechazara… Si solo estaba siendo usada para procrear… Entonces tal vez él ni siquiera sintió atracción de ningún tipo por ella.

Él ya no la tocaba desde que le dio la noticia del embarazo ¿Por qué? Temía... ¡Si! No era usual que él temiera por algo, pero para evitar realizar esos temores procuraba no estar cerca de ella, no a solas… Pero esos cursos… ahora veía la situación de forma diferente. Sintió como ella se recostaba en la cama, ya estaba dentro de las cobijas dándole la espalda; apagó la luz y se acostó junto a ella.

Ya no quiso pensar más, pensar solo la lastimaba, era tiempo de descansar. Cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos en su vientre… Ella siempre como una chica ruda, quitando de enfrente lo que la estorbara, jamás se vio así… ¿Quién iba a decir que un pequeño bebé la había suavizado? Unas manos se colocaron encima de las suyas, la acción la había tomado por sorpresa… una cálida boca besaba su cuello y podía sentir el fornido cuerpo que la envolvía.

Subía lentamente el camisón para quitárselo, aprovechaba para acariciar su figura… no era el mismo cuerpo esbelto de hacía algunas semanas pero… ¿Cómo no gustarle? Después de todo, ahí… La dejó tan solo con ropa interior, era más sencillo ya que no llevaba sujetador. Con cuidado la volteó y se colocó sobre ella sin dejarle caer su peso. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la besó mientras él mismo se deshacía de sus propios ropajes.

Al principio había quedado en shock ¿Sería que le leía la mente? ¡Para nada! ¿Tanto era su deseo de volver a hacerlo con él que Sasuke lo percibió? Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, ella lo abrazó y le ayudó con el pantalón, cuya única acción faltante era bajarlo. Las manos de él la tomaron por las caderas, ella jugaba con su cabello sintiendo como su pantaleta bajaba despacio.

Las manos de ella jugueteaban en su pecho bajando hasta su prenda interior, el la besaba sin pausas y le ayudó con la prenda que los separaba. Bajó sus labios de su boca… por su pecho… y paró un poco más abajo de su ombligo, ese bultito que ella llevaba ahí era su hijo, ¿De verdad era su hijo? Es decir, no dudaba que era su carne y su sangre pero le costaba trabajo creer lo que estaba pasando. La tomó por las caderas y recostó su cabeza sobre su vientre, no sin antes darle un beso a su hijo.

Ella sonrió y bajó sus manos hasta la cabeza de él, le acarició la mejilla y con movimientos suaves jugaba con el cabello color azabache que tanto le encantaba. Podía sentir como las manos de él le acariciaban su pancita, los movimientos eran suaves ¿y por que no decirlo? Tiernos. Cerró sus ojos y gustosa podía sentir el chakra de él que fluía apaciblemente feliz por el cuerpo de él.

Todo callado, todo tranquilo, hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos había tenido la oportunidad de estar en una escena tan apacible, no había nada más ahí que ellos dos ¡NO! Eran tres.

A partir de ese día, todo miedo o preocupación que vivía Sasuke había terminado y las cuestiones sobre sí misma de Karin se apagaron.

* * *

Los días pasaron; para Karin fueron muy rápidos, para Sasuke… ni que decir, para Suiguetsu fueron los más largos de su vida y para Juugo todo fue "normal"

De vez en cuando Sasuke y Karin iban a los cursos, tenían tiempo; algunas veces el azabache se ausentaba de la guarida acompañado por Juugo, pero fuera de ellos no sabían a donde iban o lo que hacían, esas veces ella quedaba sola por que desde esa cena el alvino salía a dar vueltas por los alrededores, procuraba no estar en la guarida.

La junta con Akatsuki recién terminaba, Karin estuvo ausente, Sasuke no quería que se enteraran de la condición de ella, no confiaba del todo en esos tipos, especialmente en Madara.

El líder de Akatsuki sabía de los movimientos que Taka había estado haciendo fuera de sus órdenes, eran varios pero aún no hacía la investigación a fondo. Por supuesto, la ausencia de la chica del grupo no pasó desapercibida de su vista y levantó más aún sus sospechas.

* * *

- Sakura-chan, no te desanimes, sé que pronto encontraremos a Sasuke -

Desde que Konoha se había enterado de la alianza de Sasuke con Akatsuki, las búsquedas por el Uchiha habían cesado, al menos oficialmente, pero la terquedad del equipo 7 con poco apoyo de su sensei, persistía por encontrar al chico.

- Naruto… ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun no vuelve? -

- No lo sé Sakura-chan, también me gustaría saberlo -

Sin duda Konoha pudo reestablecerse fuertemente con ayuda de sus aliados, y aunque sospechaban sobre la desaparición de los grupos enemigos y mantenían sus defensas al corriente, no estaban del todo listos para lo que venía.

* * *

Para unos, inesperado, para otros esperado, para algunos indiferente y ahora solo faltaban dos días para el momento de la verdad.

Ella abrió sus ojos color rubí, él estaba sentado a las orillas de la cama poniéndose una camisa diferente a las que acostumbraba, pensando que seguramente él saldría nuevamente con el bipolar se sentó cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con la sábana de la cama.

La sintió despertarse pero no se volvió para verla, apenas terminaba de abotonarse la ropa y sintió como ella lo envolvía en sus brazos dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Por favor… no te vayas -

Sintió su mentón sobre su hombro y como el abrazo era más fuerte. Ella no acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de cosas y lo había tomado por sorpresa, el shock no duró mucho y la hizo soltarlo.

Solo quedaban dos días para la batalla, no quería separarse de él y no pudo evitar querer rogarle que se quedara. Cuando sintió su rechazo ella tomó fuertemente las sábanas que la cubrían y agachó la cabeza, él se levantó de la cama y ella oyó que se dirigía a la puerta.

- Iremos a la aldea – abrió la puerta y ella ni si quiera levantó la cara – Nos iremos por la tarde

¿A la aldea? Cuando iban a los cursos él le avisaba un día antes ¿A caso había olvidado decirle? ¡No! Después de todo se irían en la tarde, cuando llegaran ya sería casi de noche y a esas horas ya no hay cursos ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por un lado ella quedó a gusto con la idea, solo en esos momento ella podía pasarlos con él, fingiendo ser una pareja de verdad.

Por la tarde, ella ya estaba lista y cuando oyó el llamado de Sasuke para irse acudió de inmediato. En el recibidor estaba él con una maleta en las manos. ¿Qué llevaría ahí?

Al llegar a la aldea el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, caminaron un tramo juntos, ella tomada de su brazo como acostumbraban hacer por esos lugares; cuando Karin quiso doblar una esquina para llegar al hospital, él detuvo su caminar y no la dejó avanzar.

- No iremos por ahí –

Él la miró, ella estaba perpleja, era lógico que le extrañara su petición, pero él no quería explicarle aún y ofreciéndole nuevamente su brazo la llevó por otra dirección.

Desde que salieron de la guarida él cargaba esa maleta, no se había atrevido a cuestionarle lo que llevaba ahí y su curiosidad aumentó cuando cambiaron de rumbo, no sabía si resistiría esperar a averiguarlo, pero para su fortuna no tuvo que esperar tanto.

Al fin habían llegado, él tenía una idea de cómo ella reaccionaría y esperaba que le obedeciera… tal vez pedía demasiado. Llegaron frente a una casa color blanco de dos pisos, a pesar de ello, era pequeña y él abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar.

- ¿De quién es ésta casa? -

Quiso saber antes de entrar, pero al mirarlo supo que no era tiempo de preguntar y se adentró hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta tras de ella. Él pasó a un lado de ella y subió por las escaleras haciéndole una mueca para que lo siguiera.

Se paró en el marco de una habitación indicándole a ella donde debía llegar. Entró a la habitación y dejó la maleta no muy lejos de la puerta.

- Es tu casa – dijo el azabache al verla entrar a la habitación – Esta es tu habitación.

¿Su casa? ¿Su habitación? Todo era muy precipitado, ni siquiera tenía idea de que algo así pasaría, no podía asimilar lo que oía.

- Pero… la cama es matrimonial -

Murmuró haciendo la observación. Era una habitación pequeña, la luz no estaba encendida, pero se podía ver el interior ya que los últimos rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación; además de la cama había un pequeño tocador, un closet, un buró y una pequeña cuna junto a la cama.

- A partir de hoy vivirás aquí, tus cosas están en la maleta – le señaló el objeto color café – Es obvio que tú no irás a pelear.

Por tan solo un segundo ella pensó que él se había retractado de la batalla, por tan solo unos instantes pensó que su deseo se realizaba, pero la realidad era otra y no pudo soportarla. Ella se abalanzó hacia el, lo abrazó fuertemente y con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró fijamente.

- No vayas… por favor… – pidió suplicante – Quédate conmigo. Ahora estamos tú y yo, está ésta casa y tu hijo viene en camino, podemos formar una familia juntos.

Sabía que él no la quería, pero no soportaba la idea de su muerte, deseaba que él se quedara con ella por lo menos hasta que encontrara a alguien que si quisiera. Hacía tanto que la chica fuerte que fue se había desvanecido que no pudo evitar desmoronarse en ese momento.

Al principio el solo la oyó suplicando, no se movió, por unos segundos cerró sus ojos, de alguna forma tenía previsto eso. Él la abrazó con delicadeza y se acercó a besar sus labios. Pudo sentir como ella se aferró a él y le correspondía el beso apasionadamente.

No quería dejarlo ir, entendía la responsabilidad que para él era esa venganza, lo entendía, ella había pasado por algo parecido, pero… Ella no quería soltarlo, pensó que él la quitaría de su lado en cualquier momento, pero en su lugar la recostó con suavidad sobre la cama. Al sentir el colchón sobre su espalda, ella soltó su abrazo para desabotonar la camisa, sin embargo, el beso que le dirigía era más intenso.

Él no dejó caer su peso, no quería lastimarla y con paciencia fue quitándole el vestido sin detener las manos de ella que ya desabrochaban su pantalón. Cuando se había deshecho de los estorbos, los brazos de ella lo volvieron a sujetar con fuerza, mientras él la acomodaba, ya que ahora no podían hacerlo como siempre.

Ella lo comía a besos, él no dejaba de acariciar su piel, ella buscaba sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche, él se embriagaba con su aroma, ambos no dejaban de moverse, se deseaban uno al otro, las respiraciones entrecortadas apenas la dejaban saborearlo y los gemidos incesantes evitaban que él pudiera oír sus súplicas, pero las palabras sobraban… él conocía los deseos de ella y ella pensaba conocer los deseos de él pero… ¿realmente los conocían?

Ambos abrazados, cubiertos con las sábanas de esa cama, una cama para los dos, en un sitio donde sus vidas podrían tornar nuevos caminos pero… Antes del amanecer, él se soltó de ella con cuidado y no hizo ruido al vestirse. La miró dormida, apacible, hermosa… no quiso acercase a ella…

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, ella despertó y sintió su ausencia… otra puerta se cerró, era la de la entrada; pequeñas gotas de agua salda bajaron por sus mejillas, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las sábanas, pero ahora era diferente la razón a como lo había hecho horas antes. El sol entró por la ventana y enfocando su enfado saltó de la cama.

- ¡Maldito Sasuke! – Exclamó lanzando la almohada donde él reposó, contra la pared - ¿Por qué diablos te amo?

* * *

El azabache se fue de inmediato, quería evitar que lo siguiera, la dificultad era esa habilidad suya… la que lo atrajo a ella. Ya no era necesaria la renta de la carroza, él podía ir solo y más rápido así, después de todo, el punto de reunión había sido cambiado.

No tardó mucho en llegar, al fin llegaba su líder, él hizo todo lo que le ordenó, lo esperaban en una posada lejos de la guarida junto al alvino, ya estaban encaminados a Konoha.

- Ya está todo listo Sasuke -

- Mañana partiremos desde temprano – se oyó la gélida voz del Uchiha, es raro… pero era más fría que de costumbre – Descansen bien.

- ¿Te abandonó? -

Ambos se daban la espalda y los dientes aserrados del muchacho hacían entender una sonrisa gélida… no duró mucho, enseguida la expresión fue de completa seriedad.

Sus pies ya lo conducían a la habitación de la posada y la pregunta le llegó de improviso ¿abandono? Si lo pensaba bien, esa era la segunda vez que abandonaba a una mujer… todo por la misma razón: venganza. ¿Una mujer? ¡No! Ella era una niña en ese entonces, solo actuaba sin razonar, eran los caprichos de una niña los que aquella vez le suplicaban que se quedara pero Karin… ella si era una mujer ¿caprichosa? Si, lo era, pero sabía que las súplicas que le hizo eran sinceras dichas con un alto fervor, estuvieron a punto de convencerlo… Se detuvo al oír la cuestión, pero después de su reflexión retomó su andar.

- Hubieras hablado antes con… -

- ¿Para que? Ya te lo dije, ya eligió -

- ¿No te hubieras querido despedir? -

¿Despedirse? ¡No! Era mejor así… Estando fuera de la posada solo dio unos pasos al frente, dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa forzada echó a andar por los ardedores sin contestar a su compañero.

* * *

Había aventado todo lo que tenía a su alrededor gritando y maldiciendo el nombre de su amado, solo estaba allí, con los ojos llorosos tapada con solo una sábana y acostada abrazándose a sí misma.

- ¡Te odio Sasuke! -

Intentó gritar, pero prácticamente ya estaba afónica, además que… era mentira. Ella lo amaba, no sabía en que momento pasó pero lo amaba y él se había ido. Su cuerpo protestaba, estaba hambrienta, no se había movido de ahí desde que se despertó. Si en su vientre no llevara aquel hijo, se abría quedado ahí… posiblemente hasta morir pero… abrió la maleta y de ella sacó ropa con la que se vistió, tenía planeado irse de esa casa… no podría quedarse ahí como si nada.

Tomó sus cosas, dejó todo tal como estaba y salió de la habitación con la maleta en la mano. Por el pasillo pasó junto a una puerta ¿Qué había en esa habitación? La verdad le costaba trabajo irse, después de todo… ella había tenido la paciencia de estar a su lado sin hablar lo que pasaba entre ellos ¿Por qué ahora no esperarlo? Tal vez por que su regreso era más una fantasía que un sueño con esperanza de cumplirse. Puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta…

- ¡No! ¡No tengo por que abrirla! -

Eso decía ella pero su mano ya giraba y empujaba la puerta… frente a ella había una habitación lista y acomodada para un recién nacido, en el centro había una pequeña cunita, a lado una mecedora, un juguetero y una cajonera cerca del clóset. Sus pasos la conducieron a lado de la cuna, estaba perpleja y su mano tocaba el barandal blanco.

¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué hacer? Sus ojos miraron el móvil que colgaba por encima de la cunita y luego su vista cayó dentro de ésta, ahí yacía una pijama de tela blanca con un pequeño oso del lado derecho del pecho, estaba bien doblado sobre las cobijas esperando a quién fuera a usarlo. Ella tomó delicadamente el atuendo y escurriéndole algunas lágrimas sonrió abrazando el pedazo de tela.

- Por él… por él… -

Ella iba a colocar la pijama dentro de la cuna y dentro, justo por debajo de donde la prenda debía estar, encontró un sobre blanco donde ponía "Karin" Sin pensarlo dos veces procedió a abrirlo y leyó para sus adentros:

_Karin:_

_ Ésta casa es suya, para que tú y él o ella puedan vivir tranquilos, no te preocupes por que te persigan, me encargaré que te crean muerta, solo así dejarán de buscarte._

_ Enséñale bien y no permitas que caiga en la trampa de la venganza; dile de donde viene, no se lo ocultes aunque todos en el exterior no deben saberlo por su seguridad._

_ En el cajón de tu habitación hay dinero, te servirá para un tiempo, lamento no poder hacerme responsable como es debido._

_ Sé que le encontrarás un padre que le ames y pueda corresponderte como mereces, disculpa por los daños y gracias por lo que has hecho… no te pido que esperes por mi, pero si salgo con vida de esa batalla, pero si me lo permites, me gustaría conocer a nuestro hijo o hija._

_ Atte. Uchiha Sasuke._

¡No! Ella no era como otras mujeres que se quedan esperando el regreso de ellos en una guerra, no podría buscar a alguien más, ella no amaba a nadie más…

Dejando las cosas dentro de la cuna salió corriendo de la casa con tan solo su equipo ninja, corrió tan rápido como pudo a las afueras de la aldea para buscarlo, pero antes de llegar a los portones sufrió un desmayo.

* * *

Daba vueltas en la cama aún cuando intentaba dormir, él imaginaba que la causa de su insomnio sería por la impaciencia que le comía por esa llegada a Konoha, pero en realidad, ese pensamiento apenas cruzó su cabeza… había algo más que le incomodaba.

El sol salía desde el Este y ellos ya se encontraban camino a Konoha, el punto de reunión con Akatsuki sería a unos 20 kilómetros alejados de la aldea justo por el noreste del lugar. Ese día sería… no sería como otros.

- ¿Dónde está Madara? -

Todos los miembros Akatsuki vivos estaban en esa reunión, excepto uno, aquel que el azabache vigilaba cuando estaban cerca de él.

- No seas impaciente, ya llegará -

La cara sonriente del piel azulada invitaba al chico a esperar, pues todos sabían que ese día era anhelado para Sasuke.

* * *

La aldea reconstruida casi en su totalidad, apenas despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol, las actividades dentro de ésta se reanudaban poco a poco, nadie se imaginaba lo que sucedería ese día.

Todos los shinobis se halaban en la aldea ayudando en ésta, haciendo trabajos simples, la mayoría voluntarios más que asalariados, era la solidaridad de la aldea con los suyos.

* * *

Había insistido en salir de la aldea lo antes posible, pero no se lo permitieron después de hallarla tirada en la calle. Su deseo de seguirlo como lo había prometido era muy fuerte, pero su cuerpo no compartía la misma tenacidad.

Aún en contra de su voluntad regresó a aquella casa, el lugar que le recordaba que no podía odiarlo, que no podía abandonarlo… sus sentimientos a él se reducían a una sola palabra: amor…

Sabía que ese día iniciaba la batalla, deseaba desesperadamente estar ahí, a su lado y aún cuando su voluntad por hacer lo que había hecho el día anterior era el mismo, los ciudadanos de la aldea no se lo permitirían… seguramente a petición de Sasuke… Llegó frente a la puerta, no quería entrar, le llenaba de dolor ese lugar. Giró la perilla, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, alzó la mirada y sentado en el barandal de las escaleras encontró a un hombre de capa negra y nubes rojas…


	9. Inicia la batalla

Cuando la vio entrar dio un salto hasta donde se encontraba ella, estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y solo podía ver la cara pálida de la chica. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla así de cerca.

Su cuerpo no le respondía, no esperaba verlo ahí y mucho menos sabiendo que la batalla era precisamente ese día, por su cabeza cruzaron una y mil ideas, especialmente el que sabía que Sasuke no quería que Madara supiera sobre su estado. Dio un paso atrás, no pudo continuar por la limitante de la puerta y quedó recargada en ella.

- ¿Dejar descendencia? Lo hizo a tiempo -

- ¿Dó… dónde está Sasuke? -

Ignoró las palabras del Akatsuki para buscar información de su querido. Tenía miedo de que le fuese a hacer algo a su hijo, tenía miedo de que le pudiera haber hecho algo a Sasuke y aunque estaba indefensa ante él, el tono de su voz fue fuerte, titubeante al principio, pero el final fue firme.

- Seguramente está llegando al punto de reunión – la agarró por la barbilla con brusquedad levantándole la cara – Creo que tus habilidades serán una gran atribución a la sangre Uchiha.

¿El punto de reunión? ¿Aún estaba a tiempo de detenerlo? No, ellos avanzarían durante el tiempo en que ella tratara de llegar hasta él.¡Que impotencia! Soltó su cara de la mano que la lastimaba y con mirada intimidante le dio un empujón.

- ¿Dónde planean refugiarse en caso de retirada o de estar heridos? -

Su tono gélido permanecía en su voz, había mucho de que temer, pero estando ahí sola y sin importar lo que hiciera, ya estaba a su merced.

- No hay, es de todo o nada –

¿De todo o nada? ¿Toda Konoha contra ellos? Por supuesto la noticia la alarmó aún más y quedó con una mirada de sorpresa y preocupación.

- Es mejor que te quedes aquí como buena chica – decía mientras activaba un jutsu de tele transportación – No querrás poner en riesgo a tu hijo.

Ella intentó detenerlo, no podía dejar que él se fuera como si nada, tal vez, solo tal vez si lo retenía, podría alcanzarlo pero…

* * *

- ¿Por qué se demora tanto? -

Cuestionó el Hozuki después de un largo bostezo y recostándose en una gran piedra dejando a su lado la gran espada que portaba.

- Espero que esa falta de sueño no afecte la batalla - al fin había llegado el Uchiha por detrás de algunos árboles – Si ya están todos, es momento de que tomen sus lugares.

- ¿Mucho que hacer? -

- Es una batalla definitiva, no puedo dejarme el lujo de dejar cosas a medias - contestó al azabache – Por cierto, que buena elección con ella.

Las últimas palabras del Akatsuki eran dichas entre risas, Sasuke sabía a lo que él se refería, pero le sorprendía que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él deseaba ocultar. Preocupado, desenvainó su espada y amenazó al hombre de la capa negra.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? -

El alvino alcanzó a oír los diálogos y al captar unos segundos después lo que el Uchiha ya sabía, se levantó precipitadamente, pero fue detenido por su compañero pelinaranja.

Con suma calma, rió otro poco y con su mano bajó el acero amenazante siguiendo su camino.

- Procura sobrevivir, querrás conocer a tu hijo – dijo entre más risas – ¡Tomen sus puestos!

* * *

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el sol ya iluminaba Konoha y varios ninjas, que reunidos en la torre del Hokage, se dispersaban por la aldea para tomar los últimos trabajos dentro de ella. La completa reconstrucción de la aldea no les llevaría fuera de ese día.

Cada ninja trabajaba en su área asignada, cuando una explosión por el lado norte llamó la atención de los lugareños. Cada jounnin cercano al lugar de los hechos se precipitó al sitio que emanaba una nube de humo. Una segunda explosión a unos cuantos metros del primero llevó a que más ninjas fueran a reunirse.

- ¿Qué pudo haber provocado la explosión? -

- Esperemos que no sea nada grave -

Algunos de los ninjas buscaban desesperados al o a los responsables, ya que aún permanecían con las sobras de la batalla pasada. Un grupo pequeño de ninjas, reunidos en los alrededores del hueco dejado por la explosión, se introducían al centro para buscar el provocador. Para su sorpresa, justo en el centro de aquel hoyo, había una extraña escultura de arcilla y antes de intentar descubrir su forma, ésta estalló en una explosión mayor a las anteriores.

La atención puesta en el estruendo, fue el momento propicio para que Akatsuki y compañía entrara por los alrededores a la aldea. Mientras Taka pasaba de largo a aquellos aldeanos que huían al ver la invasión, Akatsuki quitaba de su camino a aquél que estorbara, pero sin perder el tiempo.

Los ninjas de élite no tardaron en reacciona y en cuanto notaron la presencia de los invasores ignoraron por completo los primeros estallidos. La batalla al fin había comenzado y no faltaba mucho para que el anterior equipo número 7 se reencontrara, pero no como la última vez… ahora había que luchar por sobrevivir.

- ¡Por fin Akatsuki decidió venir! -

Sonreía la Godaime que se empinaba lo que restaba de una botella blanca, limpió sus rojos labios y llamó a su fiel compañera saliendo de inmediato de la torre de mando.

- Tsunade-sama – la seguía la chica de cabello corto – Sasuke-kun no podrá volver a la aldea ¿no es verdad?

- No lo sé – se quedó pensando por unos instantes – Por ahora tenemos que detener estos ataques.

La rubia se topó de frente con un hombre peculiar de los Akatsukis y se abalanzó contra él con un puñetazo que se dirigía al rostro bicolor del villano. Antes que sus nudillos se impactaran contra su objetivo, una mano detuvo la trayectoria, Tsunade levantó la vista mirando ante sí una máscara naranja.

- ¡Oh! ¡Que fuerte es la Godaime de Konoha! – Expresó con una voz juguetona – Me pregunto si algún día podré tener esa fuerza.

- Shizune, encárgate de los demás -

La subordinada asentó con la cabeza preocupada y de inmediato tomó carrera para ponerse frente a frente del Akatsuki fugitivo.

- ¡Con que tu eres Madara! -

- Mucho gusto -

Un nuevo golpe fue dirigido al chico de la máscara, la expresión de la Hokage solo podía ser de sorpresa al ver como atravesaba el cuerpo de ese sujeto; retiró su brazo del cuerpo intocable y sonrió con ironía.

- Esto será divertido -

* * *

El Hatake acudía a las cercanías de las explosiones, pero antes de llegar a los límites de éstas, un joven rubio apareció frente a él interponiéndose en su camino.

- Ja, no pasarás de aquí -

- Con que un miembro de Akatsuki -

El alvino se destapó el ojo cubierto por la prenda negra, sabía que no debía subestimar a su enemigo y desde el principio usar aquel ojo.

- ¡Un Sharingan! ¡Como odio esos ojos! -

Por detrás de Kakashi llegaron un par de pájaros de arcilla que antes de impactarse explotaron tras el "Katsu" salidos de la boca de Deidara.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! -

La voz de una chica llamó al hombre que era cubierto por la nube de humo de aquella explosión, ella usó sus brazos para cubrir sus ojos y por detrás de ella, llegaba el resto de su equipo que ponía en modo de ataque al can y los pequeños bichos.

* * *

Aún no se topaba con nadie irrelevante, corría directamente a su objetivo y esperaba que su equipo ya estuviera en posición; saltó por encima de algunos edificios y antes de llegar a la torre del Kage…

- ¡Sasuke! -

- Será mejor que te muevas de mi camino -

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? Por que no…

- Naruto… -

El filo de su espada amenazaba el cuello del rubio, su mirada de frialdad penetraba profundamente y sin embargo su adversario seguía mirándolo retadoramente.

- Preocúpate por ti, no tardarán en llegar allí -

La hoja de la espada cortó el cuello del muchacho dejando una nube de humo que se dispersó tras el azabache que presurosamente entró en el edificio principal.

* * *

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Detuvo su andar de repente llamando a su compañera - ¡Sasuke está del otro lado de la aldea!

¡Al fin! Después de tanto tiempo él estaba ya en la aldea pero… Él era el que estaba provocando todo el alboroto ¿Por qué? Su corazón se aceleraba ¿De emoción? ¿De nervios? ¿De miedo? Fuera lo que fuera, el equipo 7 ya se encontraba en camino hacia donde Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto! Akatsuki es quién ataca la aldea -

- Sasuke-kun se encuentra del lado norte de la aldea -

- ¿Sasuke-kun? -

- Ino, no es momento para emocionarte -

Era demasiado tarde, tanto la Haruno como la Yamanaka ya tomaban camino, la información precipitada de Sai no sorprendió a los recién llegados, estaban al tanto de la alianza.

El Uzumaki corrió tras de Sakura, le preocupaba que se fuera a topar con Akatsuki.

- ¡Alto! ¡Naruto! – Quiso detener el Nara, pero fue demasiado tarde - ¡Mierda! Estamos siendo atacados y solo se preocupan por ese tipo.

- ¿Qué hacemos Shikamaru? -

- No tenemos de otra Chouji, sigámoslos, cuidemos que los niños no se lastimen. -

Fueron tras los primeros y los encontraron en un área llena de casas, aún se veían algunas personas corriendo pero la mayoría ya había evacuado. El trío había parado, pues en su camino habían topado con alguien.

- ¡Tu te encontrabas con Sasuke-kun! -

La pelirrosada reconoció al Hozuki en cuanto lo vio, pero le hizo recordar a aquella chica que los acompañaba, su presencia en ese equipo aún la inquietaban.

- ¡Ah! Al menos alguien me recuerda -

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? -

El miró a la rubia que le exigía esa información, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

- Tu eres otra de ellas… ¡Ah! Ese Sasuke es un galán con las chicas – mirando a los dos chicas y como llegaban otros tres tipos junto a ellas dio un suspiro – Será mejor que se olviden de él, el ya…

- No pierdas el tiempo, elimina a la basura y captura al Kyubi -

Un hombre con una gran espada llegó hasta el lugar y en cuanto vio al Uzumaki se lanzó contra él.

* * *

- ¡Tu debes ser de Akatsuki! -

Una patada llegó hasta Juugo que solo bastó con interponer su brazo para cubrirse, el impacto había sido fuerte, pero no hubo gran daño.

- ¡Lee! -

Una castaña y un Hyuga llegaron al lugar de los hechos y se pusieron en posición de ataque, su compañero se les unió.

- Ustedes deben ser ninjas de Konoha… necesito hablar con ustedes -

* * *

Explosiones que retumbaban la tierra despertaban a una pelirroja que yacía en medio de un bosque.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hago…? -

Un rayo cayó en medio de la aldea, ella desde lejos lo vio y enseguida sintió el chakra del azabache. De un salto se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la donde sentía su presencia. Su condición física no era la misma y apenas podía continuar, llegó hasta las puertas y entró. Dio un pequeño descanso, pero la desesperación le dio fuerzas para continuar. Dobló por una esquina y divisó algunos ninjas que peleaban.

La pelea ya se había prolongado, estaba por usar más poder, pero alguien en el panorama hizo que se detuviera.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -

Nuevamente un rayo cayó en medio de la aldea, todos miraron el incidente y una risa burlona se oyó.

- Parece ser que Sasuke ya se encontró con la Hokage -

- ¡Sasuke! -

Sakura se volteó para ver a la recién llegada, su estado… ella estaba… ¿Era de Sasuke? El corazón se le estrujaba, sentía que las lágrimas querían escapárseles de los ojos, pero…

El impacto de aquel rayo hizo que de uno de los edificios se desprendiera una gran roca, caería encima de la pelirroja. Ella quiso correr, pero ya estaba cansada, su agilidad había disminuido y…

- ¡Karin! -

A unos momentos el Hozuki alcanzó a quitarla, la tenía en sus brazos y enojado la volteó a ver.

- ¡Pero que estúpida! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -

- Yo… -

Ella quiso replicar, pero un nuevo rayo la hizo callar y Suiguetsu no pudo evitar un sarcasmo.

- En buen momento se te ocurre llegar -

Ver esa escena… esos dos… ese niño… Sintió un descanso en su corazón, seguramente el bebé de esa mujer no era de Sasuke, si no de aquel joven, después de todo, cuando los conoció, ellos siempre los había visto juntos.

* * *

Como se percataron, en mi Fic Deidara sigue vivo, pues me pareció buena idea integrarlo.

Lamento mis tardanzas, pero en esta etapa se me complica escribir buenas peleas. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me sigan a pesar de mis tardanzas.


	10. Giro

Había dividido su cuerpo para luchar contra la chica, era hábil pero no lo suficiente. Ambos cuerpos la rodeaban y lanzaban un ataque contra Shizune, pero antes que impactaran su fuerza contra la chica, un juonnin llegó y desvió ambos ataques con agilidad, el pulgar hacia arriba y esa mirada con un ojo cerrado intentaban decirle a la chica que todo estaría bien.

La pelea disputada entre "Tobi" y Tsunade ya había tomado vuelo, sus alrededores estaban más que devastados y aún cuando la Kage había hecho todo lo posible por abstenerse a usar todo su poder y/o llevar fuera de la aldea al intruso, los poderes de éste la obligaban a lo contrario.

- Godaime-sama no pelea con todo – seguía su juego – Pero si quieres rescatar ésta aldea, será mejor que des más que eso.

La voz de su enemigo se había hecho más gruesa en ése último comentario, había estado jugando con ella y tenía razón, no podía seguir desistiendo. Miró su alrededor, después de un mes de esfuerzos la aldea había quedado nuevamente devastada, si no peleaba enserio no habría nada más que rescatar. Una marca en la frente se extendió por su cara recuperando las graves heridas de su cuerpo.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! -

Apenas alcanzó a exclamar, la mencionaba usaba el Ninpou souzou-saisei, una vez más acortaba su vida. Su distracción le costó una gran herida en el brazo y retomando su atención al enemigo de cara blanquecina solo asentó con la cabeza, sabía cual era su deber.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -

Una gran babosa fue invocada, la Senju, en la cima de aquel animal sonreía con astucia a su enemigo.

- Es momento de pelear enserio -

- Has tardado en decidirte, pero ya basta de juegos, es tiempo de mostrar que el clan Uchiha ha sido muy superior al Senju -

* * *

A los alrededores de los shinobis presentes podía verse aquello que dejaron, desde pequeñas hasta muy grandes explosiones hechas con la arcilla del Akatsuki que ya se había deshecho de su capa y quedado tan solo con el pantalón.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -

Invocando a 8 perros que saliendo de la tierra aprisionaron apenas al terrorista, Kakashi cubrió el ojo del sharingan, ya que el agotamiento por el uso de éste comenzaba a presentarse.

- ¡Maldito! -

Akamaru se había unido al escuadrón de perros que aprisionaban al rubio, éste, al verse inmovilizado, apenas movió las bocas de sus manos y moldeo restos de arcilla que habían quedado en sus palmas, un ejército de insectos comenzaba a cubrirlo y antes de que la arcilla saliera de sus bocas la Hyuga dio pauta a lo que Deidara planeaba.

- ¡Cuidado! -

- ¡Katsu! -

La explosión alcanzó a quitar a los insectos, las mandíbulas de los perros aflojaron sus ataduras dándole suficiente tiempo para que éste liberara una mano y realizara nuevamente una explosión. Los perros se alejaron y Kiba intentó detenerlo, pero la explosión ya estaba hecha y solo quedaba intentarlo de nuevo.

* * *

En el centro de la aldea el azabache corría en dirección del Kyubi, presuroso, mantenía la concentración en su objetivo y en su andar viró a su derecha notando que su compañero pelinaranja salía de la aldea llevando tras de si un trío de ninjas cuyas identidades ya conocía. La carga de su compañero era mínima con esos tres, solo faltaba llegar a aquel sitio.

* * *

Kizame lidiaba con los ninjas que le atacaban, no le costaba trabajo esquivar sus ofensivas; él mismo se había contradicho y jugaba con los shinobis que desesperados pretendían defender su aldea. Aquellos rayos en el cielo eran señal de que la batalla ya estaba prácticamente ganada, era momento de ponerse serios y en una pausa él cara azul se liberó de estorbos como la capa de su organización para que sus movimientos fueran más ágiles.

- Idiota ¿Por qué no te quedaste donde él te dejó? -

- ¡Qué te importa! ¿Tu que sabes de amor? Necesito… -

Ambos tipos fácil objetivo, ambos su enemigo y solo uno tenía el valor de atacar a los distraídos que discutían.

- ¡Ya te tengo! -

- No puedo moverme -

- Estas bajo mi jutsu – sonreía con astucia obligándolo a imitar sus movimientos – Será mejor que te rindas si pretendes salvar a tu compañera.

El alvino tenía por el cuello a la joven de anteojos, presionaba con poca fuerza la garganta, aún le faltaba mucho para realmente amenazarla.

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te atraparan? -

Cada palabra la decía con un gesto de dolor, el que la levantara de esa forma la estaba lastimando y su desesperación por llegar donde habían caído esos rayos le perjudicaban el doble.

- ¡Tu tuviste la culpa! -

El le había salvado la vida, no le gustaba admitirlo pero le debía una y ahora cautiva por él mismo y sin ser su voluntad, luchaba por librarse aunque las fuerzas prácticamente la habían abandonado.

* * *

Cuatro contra uno y llegaban otros shinobis de máscaras de zorro rodeando al joven, éste hizo una breve retirada, no con la intención de escapar pues a unos metros de distancia, tras haber ingerido arcilla, detuvo su carrera y creo un gran clon de si mismo.

El equipo disponible a esa área llegaba mirando la retirada del enemigo, éste se elevaba rápidamente. El muñeco de Deidara hizo una explosión muda, pero más que explosión solo se visualizo al muñeco desintegrarse dejando perplejos a los que lo veían, ya que aquellos que conocían al rubio pensaban una explosión de magnitudes colosales.

Al llegar Deidara a cierta altura, sus labios se abrieron para emitir sonido, de entre algunos árboles no lejanos alguien saltó, no llegó a la misma altura que el rubio pero lanzó un kunai hacia las manos del Akatsuki antes que la primera letra sonara.

- ¿Qué es esto? -

No esperaba ese ataque, pero más aún, no espera del todo aquella persona lanzando el arma que había interrumpido aquella palabra que activaba cualquiera de sus bombas.

- Si haces eso no solo los volarás a ellos – comentó un joven azabache que caí después del salto – Piensa las cosas antes.

- Sasuke-kun -

Murmuró la Hyuga que sorprendida lo miraba caer. Tanto buscarlo… tanto ayudando a hallarlo y ahora se presentaba como el enemigo, seguramente Naruto y Sakura estarían decepcionados, tristes…

- Ese no es Sasuke - argumentó el Inuzuka – Solo es un bunshin.

- ¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Atiende tus propios asuntos! ¡Kat…! -

Nuevamente fue interrumpido por una nueva arma que apenas alcanzó a distraer a Deidara.

- Nos volaras a todos, incluyendo al Kyuubi -

- ¡Que molesto! -

Sabía que ese Uchiha tenía razón, no podía hacerlo de esa manera, tan solo había desperdiciado sus preciadas micro bombas, pero ya habría momento de usarlas. Miró hacia abajo, había mucho shinobis ahí, podría volarlos a todos fácilmente con una bomba, podría hacer bella arte, pero ahora en las alturas, su prioridad sería buscar al biyu.

Vieron como se alejaba por el cielo, uno de los Anbus quiso detenerlo pero el bunshin lo detuvo.

- ¡Sasuke! – Llamó el alvino - ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Solo vengo mi clan -

El Anbu se lanzó contra el bunshin, éste lo esquivó y lanzó un golpe, el hombre de la máscara logró esquivarlo y con la katana desenvainada cortó en dos el jutsu. Antes de desvanecerse por completo, dio la ubicación del biyu y el resto de los ninjas.

* * *

- ¡Hey tu! – Se dirigió Kizame – Detente o los mataré.

¿Qué hacía? Aquella chica estaba embarazada y Shikamaru ¿se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¡Alto! Ella era su enemiga pero aún así… La pelirrosada se encontraba en un dilema y aturdida miró la escena.

- Haz con ellos lo que quieras, solo tengo un objetivo -

¡Maldición! Ni por ser aliados el hombre de cara azulada detuvo aquel ataque devastador que por el impacto lo sacó volando. Su desconcentración dejó libre al Hozuki que apenas alcanzó a sacar a Karin del alboroto.

- ¡Mierda! Esto se va a poner peor – volteó a ver a la pelirroja y su expresión se hizo más que seria - ¡Si quieres salvarte más te vale que te escondas en un buen sitio!

- ¡Yo no…! -

- ¡El vendrá pronto! ¡Solo escóndete bien! -

No le dio tiempo a Karin de decir o hacer algo para detenerlo, él la cubrió mientras ella hallaba donde esconderse. La pelea tomaba otro sentido y los ninjas de Konoha procuraban su distancia ante Samaheda, les había costado mucho chakra darse cuenta de lo que sucedía al contacto con ella.

La batalla ya era seria y antes de que un golpe bien asestado contra la pelirrosada se impactara, un joven de s blanca salió de entre algunos escombros.

- ¿Aún no has podido terminar con esto? Te dije que yo me encargaría del Kyuubi -

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -

Todos al pendiente de la llegada del azabache se les iluminaban los ojos a aquellos que lo habían estado esperando.

- Encárgate del resto -

- Solo vienes a darme órdenes Sasuke, pero sabes que tengo mis propias instrucciones -

El mencionado se precipitó a concentrar una bola de chakra en la palma de su mano y con alta velocidad se acercó al biyu impactándolo contra el pecho de éste.

- Tu pelea será conmigo Naruto -

Todos ahí quedaron perplejos, nadie imaginó que con uno de los ataques más poderosos del Uchiha iba a reaccionar contra el rubio.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Detente por favor! -

Llamó su atención aquella voz, volvió su mirada a ella y creando un nuevo chidori, lo lanzó contra la ojiverde.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Sasuke… Sasuke ¿La estaba atacando? Sentía un gran dolor, no solo el de su cuerpo lastimado por el ataque, si no por que sentía por segunda vez el corazón roto.

La impresión de sus antiguos compañeros era más que notoria en sus rostros y antes de reaccionar a su shock, el azabache realizaba la misma acción con cada uno de ellos. Era demasiado rápido para los de la hoja y aunque hubo uno que otro que alcanzó a alejarse, siempre fueron alcanzados.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -

El rubio no podía creer lo que veía, apenas se levantaba y reestablecía del ataque, su ventaja: El Kyuubi. Aún permanecía en él el fervor de que el equipo 7 fuera como antes, ese era su deseo, esa era su promesa.

Ella había sentido su llegada, anhelaba poder presentarse frente a él pero temía por distraerlo de la batalla así como había sucedido con Suiguetsu.

Kizame dirigía un ataque hacia el rubio aprovechando el primer ataque del azabache, pero Sasuke lo detuvo antes de impactarse.

- ¡Te dije que el Kyuubi es mío! -

Retiró su espada, sonrío irónicamente y un sonido no muy lejano lo obligó a voltear, ahí en el cielo se encontraba Deidara que llegaba con el pájaro de arcilla.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás, ¡hey! Deidara, cuidado como usas esas bombas -

Sus heridas ya habían sanado, era el único que podía permanecer en pie, el ataque había sido fuerte, pero no mortal. Se preparaba para luchar, pero su pendiente era la seguridad de los demás, más aún que el Akatsuki rubio había bajado y se preparaba para el ataque así como Suiguetsu.

- ¿De verdad serías capaz de matar a tus compañeros? -

El Uchiha desenvainó su espada frente al Uzumaki, una mirada al Hozuki le daba la indicación y el cambio de dirección de la espada se dirigió al Akatsuki de cara azul.

- ¡Basta de juegos! -

- ¡Mierda! – Tomó su espada con fuerza y se lanzó contra Kizame - ¡Déjame pelear con él Sasuke! Quiero a samaheda.

* * *

Espero ésta versión de lo que me gustaría del final les agrade, no nada más por el SasuKarin, si no por los giros que la historia pueda ir tomando.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi Fic y agradezco que me sean pacientes, supongo que algunos ya les pudo haber aburrido las batallas, pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá más SasuKarin.

Agradecimientos a:

Evarne

jazmin6699

Sayuki-Uchiha

Karina Natsumi

louvre-lolita

xxxIchiRuki4ever

ManaLaMagaObscura

titaternura

camii-ssk

ItaNee-Chan

Orihime Uchiha


	11. Dilema

- ¡Tsunade-sama! -

Exclamó la pelinegra distrayéndose de su batalla viendo como la Hokage era atacada por una extraña esfera de chakra que el Akatsuki mantenía acumulado en la mano, ese jutsu jamás había sido vista por alguno de los presentes.

- ¡Godaime-sama! -

Quiso intervenir, pero el hombre de piel morena le detuvo y solo vio a Shizune ser lanzada por una patada del hombre blanco y a Tsunade impactada por el chakra del Akatsuki.

- Pensé que la Kage de Konoha, una Senju, sería más fuerte que esto, pero supongo que no dará más – preparaba una nueva esfera de chakra de una magnitud diferente – Seguramente ya tienen al Kyuubi, así que será mejor darle fin a ésta batalla.

Tsunade usaba nuevamente su jutsu para recuperarse, el límite de sus células se estaba agotando, pero antes de que la esfera de chakra fuera impactada alcanzó a esquivarlo propinándole un golpe al de capa negra.

- ¿Qué? -

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, su puño atravesaba el pecho de aquel hombre como si de aire se tratase, hasta ese momento Madara había esquivado los golpes de la Hokage, excepto uno, que él había detenido sin problemas.

* * *

- Ja, realmente me parecía demasiado extraño que nos siguieras -

Asentó con la cabeza como muestra de aprobación a la petición de su compañero ignorando lo que el cara azul decía, corrió hasta donde el joven de cabello rubio para detener por tercera vez en esa ocasión la palabra detonante. El golpe dirigido al costado fue esquivado exitosamente por Deidara, pero el ceño fruncido de éste, mostraba su enfado.

- Los Uchiha son tan molestos… -

Sin esperar si quiera que terminara la frase realizó un nuevo ataque con la espada, evitaría a toda costa que aquella palabra saliera de su boca, al menos hasta que todos estuvieran a salvo. Si, el se había dado cuenta de las micro bombas esparcidas con ayuda del sharingan y gracias a la pelea que observó de Deidara contra su sensei, notó la pequeña debilidad de sus bombas, una pizca de raiton era suficiente para inutilizar las bombas de arcilla.

La pelea continuó estando ambos bandos a bajas expectativas, los heridos miraban confundidos la escena y Naruto que apenas captaba lo sucedido, esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- ¡Sabía que tu no harías algo como eso Sasuke! -

Si, ella también había confiado plenamente en que todo había sido una mentira y ahí estaba la prueba, él peleaba a favor de Konoha, no podía creer que hubiera dudado de él…

- ¡Cuidado Naruto! – Apenas advertía el Nara - Recuerda que nos atacó, podría ser esto tan solo una trampa.

- ¿Pero que dices? Sasuke nos ayudará… -

- Piénsalo, primero nos ataca, se vuelve contra su aliado… puedo apostarte que esas no son todas sus fuerzas -

Si lo pensaba bien, si lo veía desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru-kun… él tenía razón, seguramente todo eso estaba planeado si no ¿Por qué los atacó? Cuando sentía que su corazón se regeneraba, se daba cuenta que tan solo era una ilusión, no era tonta, en el fondo ya sabía todo eso desde antes de que su compañero lo expusiera.

- Por ahora debemos escapar mientras luchan, al menos uno y conseguir ayuda -

A la escena llegaba el equipo 8 acompañados de Kakashi, estaban confundidos al ver a los heridos y a Sasuke pelear contra quienes pensaban aliados del Uchiha, presurosos se acercaron a ellos.

La pelea comenzaba a tener más vuelo y apenas el Hozuki alcanzaba a esquivar a Samaheda, los movimientos de Kizame eran veloces, más desde que se deshizo de su capa. ¿A caso no tendría oportunidad contra él? Ahora su única ambición posible era esa espada y al menos debería conseguir eso. Había alcanzado a encontrar un punto flaco en la ofensiva y defensiva de su sempai pero… un dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, alcanzó a dar un paso atrás pero el Akatsuki seguía atacándolo.

- Jajaja las micro bombas comienzan a hacer su función, después de un tiempo sin ser activadas, explotan solas -

Mierda, no contaba con ese punto, afortunadamente el había podido evitar esas bombas con una barrera de raiton pero Suiguetsu y los demás aún las tenían circulando por todo el cuerpo. Para que su bunshin llegara hasta Tsunade no faltaba mucho, Kakashi y el equipo 8 ya estaban ahí… ¡Bien! El plan no iba tan mal después de todo.

- Será mejor que pelees contra él -

El azabache realizó un bunshin, tenía que mantener al margen a Deidara, apenas alcanzó a evadir otro de sus intentos. Sabía que Naruto no se negaría a pelear contra Kizame y confiaba que no fuera capturado por éste mientras liberaba al resto de las micro bombas. Jaló a su compañero por otro lado y lo atacó con el chidori directo al pecho.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? -

Cuestionó molesto y ya herido Suiguetsu, no comprendía ese ataque tan repentino, en si, ni siquiera había entendido el ataque hacia los de la hoja.

- ¿Ya no sientes ese dolor no es verdad? -

Cierto, mantenía el dolor del último ataque, más no aquel que había sentido por todo el cuerpo. El problema… no podía moverse. ¡Alto! ¿Este fenómeno se había esparcido por todo el lugar?

- ¿Por qué habrá atacado a su compañero de esa forma? -

La escena que habían visto al llegar era extraña, Sasuke había pedido a Naruto que luchara contra el Akatsuki y así lo hacía, era un terco. Recordaba aquel gran muñeco que se desvaneció en el aire y haciendo memoria de la batalla pasada, el alvino alcanzaba a recordar algunos detalles y dudoso de esto descubrió nuevamente su sharingan alcanzando a ver aquello que se ocultaba dentro de su cuerpo. El daño comenzaba a propagarse, no solo en él, si no en su grupo.

En cuanto había terminado con su compañero se apresuró hasta la Hyuga que quiso impactarla con su ataque, pero muy a pesar de las bombas que explotaban sus células, el Inuzuka y el Aburame defendieron a su compañera.

El dolor ya les invadía demasiado para defenderse y el azabache alcanzó a asestar un golpe al Inuzuka. Kakashi, con su ojo veía lo sucedido y entendió de inmediato.

- ¡Hinata, Kiba no se muevan! -

Perplejos desviaron su mirada al Hatake, fue suficiente tiempo para que Sasuke inutilizara las bombas de su organismo y antes de volverse contra su sensei, éste ya había aplicado el jutsu contra sí.

- ¡Sasuke, falta Karin! -

¿Karin? ¿De que hablaba? ¿Por qué la mencionaba si ella se encontraba muy lejos de ahí?

- ¡Karin vino, está escondida! -

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¡Tonta! ¿En que pensaba? Un momento, lo más importante ahora era encontrarla. Suiguetsu le había señalado la dirección por donde se fue y el no dudó en acudir, desesperado la buscaba hasta que por fin la halló tirada.

- ¡Karin! -

¡Era su voz! ¿Qué hacía ahí? Debía estar luchando… apenas podía pensar claramente, el dolor que le invadía el cuerpo era prácticamente insoportable y ella no estaba segura de las razones.

El dolor la había obligado a cerrar sus ojos y doblar (hasta donde podía) su cuerpo, el la había hallado tirada y ahora yacía en sus brazos, el chidori retumbaba en la palma de su mano pero la duda le invadió profundamente Ella podría soportarlo pero… ¿el bebé? ¿Qué pasaría si perdía al bebé por un ataque por su mano? Pero… la veía retorcerse del dolor, los gritos de su calvario lo angustiaban, no podía permitir que ella siguiera sufriendo… aún si no la atacaba con el chidori ella moriría, si detenía con el raiton las micro bombas al menos la salvaría a ella… Si perdía al bebé…

* * *

Había quedado tirada en el piso tras el impacto del puño de su sensei, al mismo tiempo Gai persistía en pie tratando de proteger a la pelinegra, mientras Tsunade parecía intacta a las reacciones celulares de las bombas.

Zetsu volvió a tomar una forma, él también sentía los efectos del ataque de Deidara y le costaba permanecer separado, fue una ayuda para Gai que aún permanecía tenazmente en pie.

- Deidara es muy imprudente – dijo en tono cansado el Akatsuki ignorando el puño que permanecía en su pecho - ¡Zetsu!

Se acercó a su compañero dejando perpleja a la Senju y cambiando el color del chakra que mantenía en la mano, así como su naturaleza, alcanzó a darle un ataque al bicolor.

Apenas salió de sus pensamientos y notaba lo sucedido, apenas comprendía lo que sucedía y sabía que tenía que curar a Shizune y a Gai. Se acercó a ellos antes de que el enemigo se interpusiera y usando sus conocimientos de medicina los aplicó a ellos. Madara los dejó, no tenía intenciones de acecinarlos mientras se lamían sus heridas.

- Ese jutsu de regeneración desechó las bombas - meditó en murmullos el Uchiha – Sabía que algo tan simple no derrotaría a la Godaime de Konoha.

La curación de los jounins no había sido del todo un fracaso, tenían las fuerzas suficientes para seguir en pie, pero no podrían sostener una batalla con el bicolor que parecía en mejor estado.

- Shizune, Gai, busquen al resto y cúrenlos, seguramente sus organismos también fueron invadidos – indicó Tsunade haciendo que la gran babosa a su servicios hiciera refuerzos para evitar que fueran seguidos – Dense prisa, no hay mucho tiempo.

* * *

- ¡Mierda! –

A pesar de sus heridas no podía evitar dejar de pensar en la zorra que se escondía, sabía que esas bombas ya estarían haciéndole efecto y por mucho que la insultara no deseaba que sufriera así por que… ¡Alto! ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Si ella no estuviera en ese estado el ataque necesario para librarla no sería fatal pero…

Naruto peleaba animadamente contra su enemigo, sin embargo, él tan solo jugaba con el rubio. Cuando se hubo cansado, asestó sin problemas un golpe en el estómago, sus amigos vieron la escena, pero no podían moverse en absoluto.

El bunshin dejó a su presa y alcanzo a detener el golpe de Zamaheda, el contacto con la espada hizo que el clon hecho de chakra, desapareciera enseguida.

- ¡Naruto-kun! -

Su voluntad era fuerte, pero la Hyuga no poseía las fuerzas para ayudarlo, volvió su mirada a su compañera de cabellera rosada y ésta, sentada a un lado de la Yamanaka comenzaba a curarla.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué crees que haces? -

Detuvo la mano de la oji verde, se estaba comportando como una imbécil tratando de curarla a ella y no a sí misma.

- No me queda mucho chakra, te curaré a ti, Shikamaru y Kakashi-sensei para que detengan a esos dos, si me curo a mi misma, aún sin esas heridas, no tendré el chakra suficiente para curarlos -

La Haruno continuó en su tarea, Ino no supo que hacer, tan solo un insulto salió de su boca.

- Idiota -

* * *

El chidori ya estaba a punto de golpear a la pelirroja, pero un par de bunshins deshechos pararon la acción del azabache, cargando a la chica entre sus brazos corrió nuevamente donde el resto de la pelea y mientras la llevaba, formó un senbon de raiton que penetró en su piel, tan solo en uno de sus brazos.

Al llegar hasta la lucha con Akatsuki, se apresuró a la Haruno que iba con Shikamaru a curarlo.

- Sakura – la llamó descubriéndole una de las zonas que había curado con el senbon a la mujer de sus brazos – ¡Apresúrate y muerde su brazo!

- Pero… -

- ¡Solo hazlo! -

Ella oyó desesperación y enojo en las palabras de Sasuke, ella dudaba después de lo dicho por el Nara, inclusive en ese momento, el se negaba a creer que el azabache estuviera de su lado, pero ella… Sakura… confiaba demasiado en él… Se precipitó a obedecer la orden del azabache y sintió como su chakra se regeneraba, antes de reestablecerse por completo Sasuke la detuvo apartando la boca de ella.

- ¡Apresúrate, necesita eliminar el mal de sus células! -

Sabía lo que él le pedía y sin dar análisis a la situación obedeció ¿Por qué? No solo por que él se lo ordenó, si no por que veía tan mal a la chica, mientras ella había consumido su chakra, la pelirroja había callado sus gemidos de dolor por el desmayo que sufrió, sintió lástima por ella… por su estado… por eso lo hizo.

- Tienes suficientes fuerzas ¿no es verdad? -

Depositó a Karin en el suelo inquieto, sin saber como se encontraba realmente ella… esperaba que esa decisión no fuera peor de lo que hubiera pasado si la hubiera atacado con el chidori. La Haruno asentó con la cabeza y un leve "si"

- Atiéndela, a ella y a Suiguetsu, seguro con lo que tienes podrás también con el resto -

Sin esperar su respuesta, él se lanzó al ataque… se sentía partido en dos… pero no debía mostrar debilidades frente al enemigo.

El Hozuki, en cuanto la vio en brazos del Uchiha, mal herido se precipitó a acercarse a ella. Al llegar, tomó su mano y solo la contemplaba y alzó su mirada a Sakura.

- ¿Cómo está? Ayúdala por favor -


	12. Lucha

Sakura veía al alvino preocupado por esa chica, le daba lástima su estado y le rompía el corazón ver la desesperación del chico que tomaba su mano. Volteó a ver a Sasuke que peleaba desesperado contra Kizame, por su parte, Deidara, había sido víctima del jutsu de la Yamanaka.

- ¿La ayudarás? -

- ¡Claro! – Regresó su mirada a la pelirroja y colocando sus manos en el pecho de ésta expulsó chakra en ella – Haré todo lo posible para sanarla.

Mantuvo firme su chakra durante un tiempo y miró al joven frente a ella con algo de preocupación.

- No puedo hacer más – se levantó hasta él para realizar la misma tarea con el Hozuki – Necesitamos llevarla al hospital, ahí está todo lo necesario.

Sentía como su cuerpo se recuperaba y lo primero que quería hacer era llevar a Karin hasta el hospital, pero sabía que Sasuke necesitaba ayuda y si él perdía, de nada serviría trasladar a la pelirroja hasta el edificio.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -

Había puesto la blanca mano que sostenía a un lado de su dueña, se levantó y miró a la pelirrosada al efectuar la pregunta.

- Yo la cuidaré -

Suiguetsu corrió en auxilio del azabache y el alvino dejando atrás a Karin y Sakura, la concentración en la pelea no sería del cien por cien, pero debía ayudar esperanzado de que socorrieran a la pelirroja.

Sakura se apresuró a curar al resto de sus compañeros que se unían a la difícil batalla.

Shikamaru hizo a Kakashi de su conocimiento acerca de sus sospechas, pero el Hatake había visto lo que tanto Sasuke como Suiguetsu habían hecho por esa mujer, por el momento la tenían en sus manos.

* * *

Madara no hizo nada por detener al par de ninjas que se dirigían en busca de sus amigos, una seña hacia Zetsu hizo que éste entendiera la siguiente orden, pero su camino fue intervenido por una de las babosas de la Godaime.

- No dejaré que ninguno se vaya de éste lugar -

Con su puño cerrado se apresuró al bicolor que alcanzó a dividirse antes de que el golpe impactara con su cuerpo, por detrás llegó el hombre enmascarado y Tsunade esquivó con agilidad el golpe.

- No te preocupes por esos tontos – la miró que aún intentaba detener a ambos Akatsukis - El tiene otra tarea más importante.

Usando su técnica, se escabulló sin que ésta vez su paso fuera intervenido por las babosas, nuevamente se dirigía a su trabajo de espía.

- Será mejor que después de esto de verdad vayas en serio por que no tendré piedad a partir de aquí -

Nuevamente su voz había cambiado de aquella juguetona e inocente a la seria y gruesa y no solo su tono había cambiado, si no sus mismas acciones denotaban lo que tenía planeado.

De las manos de su enemigo volvió a ver aquella esfera de chakra, tan parecida al chidori o al rasengan, era confusa la consistencia, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de ese jutsu que venía hacia ella.

Pensó tenerla en sus manos, sin embargo, una de las babosas le sirvió de barrera para evitar el contacto de su jutsu, él no perdió tiempo y se alejó viendo como todas las babosas surgidas de la mayor desaparecían dejando impresionada a la kage.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso? -

- Esto que vez aquí no es chakra cualquiera – le decía sonriendo y mostrándole su jutsu – Y ni siquiera es la décima parte de lo que éste jutsu podría hacer.

La gran babosa apenas podía mantenerse, pero Tsunade ya detectaba esa debilidad de su invocación.

- ¿Qué clase de jutsu es? -

- Tu muy bien conociste la guerra, viste a tus compañeros morir y mataste aquellos que fueron considerados enemigos, también sabes que cualquiera shinobi muerto fuera de su aldea debe ser atendido por la villa natal del difunto para evitar el robo de jutsus secretos… -

- ¿Quieres decir que robaste el jutsu de algún muerto? -

Soltó una carcajada al oír su cuestionamiento, le pareció oír a una niña inocente, tenía otras visiones de la Senju y lo había decepcionado, no sin dejarle una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Durante la última guerra shinobi descubrí que los deseos fervientes de los caídos son más que útiles -

- ¿De que hablas? -

¿Los fervientes deseos? ¿A que se refería con ello? No podía estar hablando literalmente… no podía.

* * *

Deidara yacía muerto por el conjunto de Konoha, había sido una batalla difícil contra el terrorista, especialmente por que después de la lucha sus alrededores estaban llenos de evidencia de múltiples y poderosas bombas… apenas habían alcanzado a evitar la bomba definitiva gracias a la habilidad del sharingan del Hatake, pues el dominio de mente de la Yamanaka no había surtido el efecto que todos esperaban.

- Suiguetsu – llamó el azabache que peleaba con ayuda del nombrado y el Uzumaki contra el segundo Akatsuki – Lleva a Sakura donde pueda atender a Karin.

La Haruno volvía a sanar a sus compañeros, no con la misma eficacia, pero les servía lo suficiente para permanecer en pie y tal vez hasta defenderse, eso la había distraído de las indicaciones dadas al Hozuki y una vez usado su jutsu en sus compañeros, ésta cedió a la petición que Suiguetsu le hacía.

- ¿De verdad planeas ir? -

Intervino el Nara el camino de Sakura en el momento en que Suiguetsu iba por Karin para llevarla.

- Yo… -

No era tonta, sabía que si solo fingían para poder curar a su compañera ella no podría sola con el Hozuki. Pero… Sasuke… Después de tanto tiempo confiaba plenamente en él, eso era lo que la motivaba a seguir.

- Si te pide información de su estado solo diles que es riesgoso moverla de donde está - intervino el hombre de un sharingan – Mientras ella necesite atenciones y la sigan protegiendo no harán nada.

- Recién llegada esa mujer el hombre de las nubes rojas no le importó lo que fuese a suceder con su compañera. Dudo que les importe realmente -

Shikamaru era desconfiado, observador y al mismo tiempo observado, eso lo caracterizaba y en su cabeza vagaba la idea de una trampa.

- ¿Por dónde? -

La demora de la pelirrosada lo inquietaba y se había acercado a ella para dar indicación de que estaba listo para partir.

- Si -

Contestó sin titubeos y señaló con el dedo la dirección a la que debían ir, el alvino se adelantó unos metros…

- Mantén los ojos abiertos -

Dijo el Hatake cuando Sakura dio el primer paso, antes de que siguiera, invocó de nueva cuenta a su fiel compañero Pakun.

- Pakun, ve en busca del resto e informa de la situación, si encuentras a Shizune dile que se dirija enseguida al hospital, si lleva refuerzos mejor -

La ojiverde siguió su camino y antes de perder de vista la batalla echó un vistazo a los peleadores… mejor dicho a uno de ellos. Tan cerca estaba de él y debía alejarse nuevamente…

- Es muy riesgoso -

- Si mantenemos al enemigo disperso y rodeado será más sencillo aplacar sus fuerzas -

El resto se unió a la batalla contra el cara azul logrando rodearlo, eso no les garantizaba la victoria pero veían una ventaja.

* * *

- ¿Crees que debemos confiar en él? -

- ¿Para que iríamos por refuerzos si mintiera? -

Dijo animadamente el chico de ropajes verdes que intervenía en la respuesta que el Hyuga expresaría.

- Mantengas los ojos abiertos -

La inexpresiva mirada del naranjizo que iba en frente los hizo callar cuando éste los miró y continuaron su camino con el resto de los shinobis por detrás.

* * *

Miró que se alejaba con ella en brazos, le distraía pensar en lo que le ocurriría, pero al mismo tiempo era su motivación para terminar con todo eso pronto, no podía permitir que la batalla se extendiera.

Peleando ahí con su amigo de hace años, no podía de caber de felicidad, si tan solo Sakura estuviera ahí sería como en los viejos tiempos…

Consiguieron aprisionar a Kizame, Sasuke desenvainó su espada y amenazó su cuello con imponencia.

- ¿Dónde ha ocultado Madara el cuerpo de Itachi? -

- Aún si lo supiera, aún aprisionado por todos ustedes ¿qué te hace pensar que te diría eso? -

Hizo presión en la espada, sabía que tenía razón, hablara o no hablara su destino terminaría en el mismo punto.

- Lo que decidas hablar te ayudará a elegir tu mejor destino -

Agregó el sensei del equipo número 7, que al principio había quedado sorprendido por la cuestión del Uchiha, sin embargo, saber algo como eso sería de gran utilidad.

El Akatsuki sonrió con astucia y sin bajar aquella expresión de su rostro cerró los ojos por unos instantes y volvió a mirar a aquellos que lo aprisionaban.

- Itachi tenía mucha fe en ti -

* * *

Corriendo con Karin en manos, Suiguetsu se topó de frente con Shizune y Gai, éste último hizo un ataque con una patada rápida que el Hozuki apenas alcanzó esquivarla.

- ¡No! – Intervino la Haruno – Están de nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -

- Shizune-san por favor, acompáñeme al hospital, ella necesita ser atendida, le explicaré en el camino -

Ambos juonins desconcertados miraron a la ojiverde buscando respuesta, las cosas no estaban para mantenerlos al margen.

- Gai-sensei, con dirección a los portones de la aldea se encuentran Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y los demás, necesitan ayuda -

No sabía la gravedad de Karin y le inquietaba la tardanza de llegar al hospital, con una seña hacia la pelirrosada quiso expresar su preocupación y ésta retomó camino.

- Por favor -

* * *

Encaminados hasta donde se hallaba Madara, todo el grupo de Naruto cuestionaban al azabache que no expresaba emoción alguna con ningún comentario, ninguna pregunta, ningún gesto amable.

- Me acercaré a Madara solo, aún no sabe lo sucedido -

Lo único que dijo y lo único que podría ser la clave de las sospechas de Shikamaru o depositarle nuevamente la confianza.

- Sasuke… - se acercó tratando de tener un momento "a solas" con él – Esa chica… ¿es tu hijo verdad?

¿Quién diría que Naruto fuera el que se diera cuenta? De todos los presentes el Uzumaki notó las atenciones con ella, aún si solo fueran compañeros Sasuke no habría hecho tanto por ella. Recordaba lo pasado con Sakura y veía las diferencias.

De todas las preguntas él rubio había dado en la hebra más débil, Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer un leve gesto de impresión que no pudo ser visto por el resto del grupo al ir a la cabeza, exceptuando aquel que la formuló.

- Ya casi llegamos -

Sabía que el no le respondería, pero ese desvió de mirada le había confirmado sus sospechas. El no se entrometería en esos asunto, pero había algo que le daba motivo para hacerlo: Sakura. Sakura aún estaba enamorada del Uchiha, así como él seguía enamorado de ella; saber ese pequeño dato lo hizo emocionarse por un segundo, pero por otro lado… ella sufriría… él estaba dispuesto a dar todo para evitarle cualquier dolor a ella.

- ¡Quédense aquí! -

Anunció Sasuke sin detener su paso, se metió por algunos escombros y ahí vio a Tsunade tirada, la babosa parecía fumigada y Madara se acercaba con aquella extraña bola de chakra a la Senju.

- Existen secretos en el mundo shinobi que a veces es mejor no se sepan – decía a un paso de la rubia – Y cuando logre encerrar al mundo en mi genjutsu, el conocimiento de éste será uno de esos secretos.

- ¡Madara! -

La esfera estuvo a punto de dar en la blanquecina piel de la Kage que ya no podía regenerarse, inclusive el jutsu que la mantenía joven se había desvanecido.

- Sasuke, tardaron ¿y los demás? -

- Deidara fue a jugar y Kizame se quedó con el Kyubi -

- ¡Oh! Solo termino con ella y podremos irnos – dijo Madara tornando su voz a la de Tobi – Supongo que tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a tu…

Al decir éstas palabras el Uchiha ya dirigía su ataque, así como éste y su frase, fueron interrumpidas por el Uzumaki que no se contuvo con la escena e intentaba defender a Tsunade.

Madara ya había sido prevenido por su espía, esperaba que ellos se delataran. Tomó a Naruto por el brazo aprisionándolo con fuerza, después de deshacer varios bunshins que llegaron antes que el Uzumaki.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… - repitió en tono de padre regañón pero sin quitar aquella voz débil – Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero en el último momento te acobardaste creo saber la razón de tu cambio de bando.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Sasuke no se acobardó! ¡El nunca fue de los tuyos! -

Exigía Naruto que intentaba golpear el cuerpo del Akatsuki, había quedado impresionado por como lograba atravesarlo.

El resto de los shinobis ya habían llegado al lugar, pero la situación era difícil.

- Ingenuo – agravó su voz mirando a Naruto – Si esa es la razón por la que te retractaste tendré que arreglarlo, fue útil haberla traído, si no habría tardado más en llegar hasta ella.

Su último comentario estaba lleno de burla, pues podía tele transportarse sin problemas, pero era la pista para indicarle su objetivo, aquello que según Madara, había "debilitado" al Uchiha.

Tsunade, que aún yacía en el suelo, lanzó con las pocas fuerzas que alcanzó a reunir un kunai al brazo de Madara, cualquiera pensaría que era estúpida esa acción, pero si su mano era tangible como para sostener al Uzumaki, lo sería para recibir la cuchilla.

Efectivamente, al menos aquella parte era tangible y como distracción fue suficiente para que Sasuke se lanzara contra Madara, Naruto logró safarze y no perdió tiempo para realizar un Rasengan.

Madara se había aprovechado del deseo de Karin por estar ahí y Sasuke no podía perdonárselo, por su culpa ella estaba grave y ahora la amenazaba. Sabía que atacarlo directamente no funcionaría, pero su objetivo por librar a Naruto había salido bien, ahora su prioridad era eliminar al Akatsuki antes de que se acerque a Karin.

Al ver liberado a Naruto, el resto de Konoha se volvió contra su enemigo a excepción de Kiba quién se le había dado la tarea de llevar a Tsunade al hospital.

Tras la máscara se escondía una mueca burlona y de un santiamén se libró de la formación hecha por Konha, una nueva esfera de extraño chakra se formó en su mano y la lanzó contra el Inuzuka que se llevaba a la Kage.

Antes que el jutsu se impactara contra el gran perro y su jinete, una barrera de arena se formó interponiéndose para cubrirlos. La capa de arena fue muy gruesa y apenas alcanzó a cubrir a Kiba quién logró escapar.

- Debiste ir por nosotros desde el principio -

Con voz áspera se hizo notar un chico de cabellera roja que parado firmemente y de brazos cruzados miraba a Sasuke y luego de reojo miró al bipolar a su lado.

Nuevamente Madara fue rodeado pero ahora no solo por los de la hoja, si no incluyendo a sus aleados provenientes de la aldea de la Arena. Al verse en ese cuadro, el Uchiha soltó una carcajada por su ingenuidad.

Mejor que nadie tenía el conocimiento de que debían terminar con eso lo antes posible y que aún cuando fueran más, él seguía teniendo la ventaja.


	13. ¿Victoria? Revelación

Disculpen la tardanza, fue a causa de las vacaciones, anuncio que estamos llegando al final de la historia.

* * *

Shizune acompañó a Sakura quién le explicó la situación, así como Shikamaru, la pelinegra no estaba convencida de ayudarles, pero no podía evitar tenerle compasión a Karin que llevaba en sí un pequeño niño.

- ¡Déjala en esa cama! -

Se precipitaron en atender a la pelirroja, Suiguetsu las acompañó hasta que le pidieron se retirara de la habitación donde intentarían sanar o regenerar las células de Karin, pues había recibido mucho daño en su cuerpo… también el pequeño feto que cargaba en su vientre… no estaban seguras si podrían con esa situación.

* * *

La lucha contra Madara inició, muchos, desde el inicio, quedaron completamente fuera de la lucha, no era sencillo hacerle frente a aquel hombre de capa negra.

- ¿Dónde están los Anbus de Konoha? -

Era una excelente pregunta la de la rubia que cargaba consigo un enorme abanico, desde la batalla con Deidara, antes de la distribución de las micro bombas, habían dejado de haber rastros de los ninjas cazadores de la aldea. El alvino hizo una revisión rápida, pero ni el sharingan era suficiente para hacer un rastreo de ese tipo.

- Neji, usa tu byakugan y dime que ves a los alrededores -

Se había hecho a un lado de la batalla y el Hyuga lo imitó para realizar la tarea encomendada. Visualizó a su sensei, que no tardó ni un minuto en llegar hasta ellos, vio al Akatsuki espía y a Kiba alejarse con la Kage… ni un rastro de los Anbus.

Hecho el rápido reporte de la situación el Hatake fue en busca de Zetsu para detener cualquier información y de igual forma obtenerla, seguramente él había sido quién le delató al Uchiha sobre el aparente cambio de bando de Sasuke.

La batalla continuó, ésta parecía no tener fin, pues cuando más se pensaba que tendrían la ventaja, Madara parecía que no sufría daño alguno ni tenía rastro de cansancio.

* * *

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro, su inquietud no le permitía razonar si lo mejor era quedarse a esperar noticias de ella o ir de regreso a la batalla. Si se quedaba se sentía impotente, pues no podía hacer nada y si regresaba a la batalla no podría concentrarse.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó golpeando la pared - ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió venir aquí en ese estado?

Varios minutos pasaron, a él le parecieron horas y no recibía información alguna. Un ruido estrepitoso se oyó en la entrada y alarmado por lo que pudiera ser tomó su espada y recibió a los que llegaban. Al ver a los recién llegados, bajó la guardia y miró a la Godaime en brazos del Inuzuka.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? -

- Sigue en terapia intensiva -

- Es urgente que atienda a Tsunade-sama -

- ¿Qué está…? ¡Tsunade-sama! -

Shizune, intrigada, había salido a ver lo que sucedía, notó el estado de la Kage y enseguida ordenó que la llevaran al mismo cuarto que a Karin para atender a ambas.

* * *

La mayoría yacían cansados, heridos, sorprendentemente no había habido bajas y quedaban en pie Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Juugo y Sasuke. Se le veía a Madara ya con deterioros y con tan solo un ataque en conjunto lograron dejarlo lesionado.

El Uchiha comenzó a correr fuera de la aldea, a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio seguía siendo lo suficientemente rápido para llevar cierta ventaja. Llegó hasta el valle del fin donde se posó sobre la cabeza de una de las estatuas, aquella que mantenía su imagen.

Un ataque en conjunto lo hizo caer por la cascada, el splash del agua al caer Madara fue estrepitoso, todos miraron el río vigilándolo por si salía para volver el ataque. Varios burbujas de aire subieron a la superficie, pero no veían silueta alguna que subiera nuevamente donde paseaba el aire… Las burbujas se apagaron… ¿Habían ganado?

* * *

Kakashi se había encontrado con Gai cuando intentó detener al Akatsuki, fue una excelente ayuda para aquel jutsu divisorio de Zetsu que con frecuencia causaba problemas. Poco a poco fueron debilitando a su enemigo, hasta que éste, cansado, se rindió ante ellos dejándose capturar, estaba muy herido que volvió a tomar su monoforma.

Dejado Zetsu encerrado bajo el mismo sello con el que mantenían atrapado a Kizame, Gai y Kakashi corrieron en auxilio del resto, pero al no hallar a nadie en el origen de la pelea contra Madara, fueron en su búsqueda pronta.

Llegaron hasta la cascada, miraban como los chicos aún seguían vigilantes del río, no tenía mucho que la señal de vida había desaparecido y poco a poco se fueron alejando, aquellos que festejaban con alegría su victoria, explicaban a los recién llegados la hazaña.

Los últimos en quedarse, aún atentos a la tumba submarina del Akatsuki fueron cinco, aunque en realidad los incrédulos fueron cuatro tres, pues dos, esperaban impacientes a los desconfiados.

El rimero en irse fue Shikamaru, que agitando la cabeza aún meditaba en sus pensamientos, el segundo fue Gaara… solo se alejó, pero aún permanecía al pendiente y por último, Sasuke, no despegaba su mirada profunda de aquel lugar, Juugo le pedía que se retiraran y Naruto, seguía festejando con saltos y gritos la victoria.

- ¿No es genial Sasuke? ¡Volvemos a ser un equipo! -

- Vámonos - pidió el naranjizo colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del azabache – Creo que quieres ver a alguien.

Por ese alguien, él aún dudaba, por ese alguien se preocupaba tras aquella amenaza. El resto parecía ir de vuelta a la aldea, pero antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, el Uchiha se arrojó a las aguas, el resto lo miró, pero no le siguió.

Nadó tan profundo como pudo buscando el cuerpo de Madara para asegurarse que éste había perecido. Sorpresivamente para el Uchiha, no tardó en hallar la prueba, ahí, en el fondo del río, se encontraba el inerte cuerpo que comenzaba a salir flotando por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Oyó que un gran número de personas llegaban al hospital, llegó hasta ellos enterándose de los últimos sucesos, ayudó a llevar algunos de los heridos que cargaban, y posteriormente, se aisló del resto de las personas.

Sakura y Shizune, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y debían apresurarse con algunos de los pacientes que ya se veían graves. La pelirrosada miró al alvino que su rostro reflejaba preocupación, ella se acercó apresuradamente y tocó levemente su hombro.

- Hemos hecho lo que pudimos, logramos mantenerla estable pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta como sanarla por completo, debemos esperar a que Tsunade-sama se recupere, ella sabrá que hacer -

Karin ya se encontraba mejor, en el sentido en que ya no mostraba agitaciones; Sakura y Shizune no le habían dado informes a Suiguetsu por seguir la sugerencia del Hatake, pero al ver los resultados de la batalla, Sakura no pudo contenerse a decirle el verdadero estado de la pelirroja.

- Si quieres pasar a verla adelante – le señaló la puerta – A Tsunade-sama la pasamos a la habitación de junto, así que estarán solos.

- Gracias -

Tomó el sendero rumbo a la habitación señalada, sus pasos eran lentos, inseguros, cansados… Puso la mano en la perilla, la giró lentamente y empujó la puerta con cuidado. Frente a él se hallaba la cama donde Karin permanecía dormida, algunas de las máquinas le indicaban que el sueño de ella era tranquilo. Congelado en la entrada no pudo dar ni un paso a delante, hasta que oyó unos murmuros en sueños de los labios de Karin.

Se acercó con cautela para no despertarla, tomó con delicadeza su pequeña mano… ella ya había callado.

- Por tus estupideces mira donde terminaste – dijo dirigiendo la mano de ella al pecho de él, a la altura del corazón – Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Besó su mano, la contempló unos instantes, quería recordarla… bajó con delicadeza su mano pero no dejó de estrecharla con la de él, desde un principio se había propuesto no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero mirarla ahí tan pacífica… a sus ojos era hermosa, se acercó al rostro de ella, estaba a unos milímetros…

- Sa… suke -

Pegó su frente con la de ella, cerró sus ojos dando un suspiro melancólico… se alejó y lentamente aflojó su mano abandonando la de ella.

- Después de todo ya elegiste -

Dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana, vigilando que nadie lo viera salir, antes de alejarse echó un nuevo vistazo a ella y un ruido lo distrajo, Sasuke regresaba del la contienda. Se adentró al edificio nuevamente para no ser visto por los que llegaban, el presuroso paso del azabache evitó que lo viera, y en el primer momento en que vio la oportunidad, se fue.

* * *

El inicio del atardecer era evidente por el ángulo que la escasa luz del sol entraba por las ventanas del semidestruido edificio blanquecino, presuroso entró al hospital, la mayoría se encontraba ahí, Gai fue en busca de los aldeanos que debiera estar escondidos en una guarida que crearon precisamente para una situación como esa; pero al azabache no le importaba eso y se acercó a Sakura, quién hacía uso de sus jutsus médicos con los presentes.

- Sas… Sasuke -

Después de tanto tiempo… después de creer en ocasiones que él realmente ya era su enemigo, ahora se encontraba parado frente a ella, había combatido con el verdadero enemigo y ahora… y ahora…

- ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo…? -

El saber que él estaba ahí, le provocaba una gran emoción, tanta, que sentía que el habla se le iba, al oírlo preguntar, se sintió más tranquila, lo suficiente para contestar, de esa forma tomaría introducción a lo que ella estaba a punto de decirle, aquello que, aunque todo mundo conocía, quería expresarlo directamente con él, el sentimiento que había perdurado por más de tres años.

- Los dejé solos en la habitación – señaló la puerta – Cuando se recupere Tsunade-sama la atenderá, pero creo que él ya está más tranquilo cuando le dije que ella se encontraba estable. Sasuke yo… quería decirte que…

No prestó oídos a las últimas palabras de la pelirrosada y tomó rumbo a la habitación, ni siquiera volteó a ver la reacción de desconcierto de la ojiverde y al estar a unos pasos de la puerta sintió una mano que lo detuvo.

- Sasuke ¡Que bueno que estás aquí! -

- Déjame -

Se soltó del rubio para dar un par de pasos, pero la misma mano volvió a detenerle.

Sakura vio la escena y quiso acercarse, pero Naruto no se lo permitió, mientras con una mano sostenía el hombro del azabache, con la otra le había hecho la seña de que no se acercara.

- Tienes que hablar con Sakura-chan, ella… -soltó al chico y bajó la mirada – Aún sigue enamorada de ti… ella debe saber que…

- Habla tu con ella – siguió su camino – Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Apresuradamente llegó a la habitación y entró enseguida, ahí, la ventana abierta dejó entrar el viento que ondeaba la cortina, en la cama, Karin ya había despertado e intentaba levantarse por el desconcierto de no saber donde se hallaba.

Había visto una silueta salir por la ventana antes de abrir bien los ojos y minutos después oyó la puerta abrirse, volvió la mirada al umbral y lo vio a él… su amado… ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba?

- Sasuke… ¿Qué…? -

El Uchiha se apresuró a las orillas de la cama, dejando entreabierta la puerta y cerrando los puños con fuerza miró furioso a la pelirroja.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió siquiera venir?! ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte en riesgo de esa manera? –

Escuchaba sus reproches, desde que decidió seguir a Madara supo que él probablemente ni se lo perdonaría, y ahora mucho menos, que desconocía lo que sucedió, pero recordaba los momentos en que había sentido aquellos dolores por todo el cuerpo, también recordó que Suiguetsu la había salvado y si se lo decía a Sasuke…

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –

Se oyó en un débil hilo de voz que intentaba responder con tono de reclamo, pero estaba en un estado que no le permitía desahogar sus enfados.

- ¡Te dije que te quedarás! -

- Será que estoy embarazada, pero no por ello me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados -

Cierto, así era ella, rebelde, inteligente, observadora, terca… habían tantas cosas que nombrar de ella, ya fueran virtudes o defectos, pero al final.

Por el enojo, o alegría de verlo, logró sentarse en la cama aún con la debilidad de su cuerpo, con la poca fuerza que lograba mantener, mantuvo las sábanas entre sus manos.

- No podría encontrar a nadie más… -

Agitó su cabeza y se aproximó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y ambos se miraron mutuamente… ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Todo parecía repentino aunque en realidad no era así.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con Sasuke? -

Se sentía enojada, pero en el fondo sabía que Naruto tenía una razón para haberla detenido en ese momento.

- Sakura-chan… -

- Déjame ir con Sasuke – se abrió paso – Además seguramente esos dos querrán estar solos, me llevaré a Sasuke de ahí para que puedan estar a gusto.

- Pero… -

Quiso detenerla, pero al enterarse que había una tercera persona en la habitación no se esforzó por evitar que la pelirosada se aproximara a la puerta entre abierta.

- Sakura-chan, por favor necesito tu ayuda con los demás -

- Solo un momento Shizune-san -

A causa del llamado de la pelinegra, la Haruno se había detenido frente a la puerta de la habitación, regresó la mirada y antes de entrar, oyó una voz…

- ¿Qué planeabas hacer aquí en ese estado? -

Su tono había cambiado, era más calmado, igual al de siempre.

La voz de él hizo que le diera curiosidad por oír lo que decían, asomó sus verdes ojos por el hueco de la puerta mal cerrada y en la escena solo vio a Sasuke y Karin, por más que buscó con la mirada al alvino no lo halló.

- Decirte que te detuvieras – murmuró sintiéndose completamente estúpida – Sasuke…

Con cada letra de su nombre acercó su rostro al de él, tocando los labios del azabache con los propios justo al terminar de decir su nombre.

Ella comenzó un beso, delicado, ya sea por su debilidad o por que así debía de ser ese contacto… El no movió ni un músculo y cuando sintió que ella estaba a punto de separar su piel de su boca, él respondió el beso con inseguridad.

- Pero… -

Pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes cuando vio aquel beso… esa era la prueba de que había errado, las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza habían sido una equivocación… o tal vez… tal vez se lo imaginó, tal vez lo supo desde algún otro momento pero quiso engañarse a sí misma… quiso engañarse para poder seguir con lo que ella soñaba aún cuando ya estuviera destrozado por dentro.

Ella no sabía al cien por cien expresar sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho no había tenido con frecuencias esas oportunidades y aún cuando estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia él, la mejor manera de demostrarle lo que quería y pensaba era dejándose llevar… así siempre había sido, así era más sencillo que con palabras… por eso se embarazó, por eso estaba ahí, por eso lo besó. Cuando pensó que él no le correspondería, por su cabeza llegó el pensamiento de que tal vez debió haberse quedado en la aldea donde la dejó… pero esa mínima reacción de último momento…

La impresión la traicionó, al momento se había quedado paralizada y quiso irse con cautela del lugar, pero estaba perturbada, no se podía controlar bien y cuando quiso dar un paso de retroceso, el impulso la traicionó y dio el paso hacia el frente, chocando así pues su pie con la puerta… de un segundo a otro corrió fuera del lugar, aunque para ella fue como vivir horas…

Sintió los labios de él moverse con los suyos… pero la debilidad le ganó y justo en el momento en que sentía su desfallecimiento, oyó un ruido en la puerta antes de perder el conocimiento.

Un ruido interrumpió, volvió su mirada a la puerta y aún cuando la intrusa se había echado a la fuga, notó de quién se trataba… regresó su mirada a la pelirroja, pero ella yacía en la cama desmayada. Alarmado por ella más que por la espía, se levantó del lecho y fue por auxilio, él desconocía por completo lo que le habían hecho en el hospital y por tanto no tenía una idea de su recuperación… era lo que más le alarmaba.

* * *

Gracias por su paciencia.


	14. Revelación

- ¡Necesito a alguien! -

Salió de la habitación en busca de quién fuera a revisar a Karin, él era el que menos sabía de su situación y desconocía la gravedad en la que se encontraba, si es que así era.

- ¿Qué sucede? -

Volvió su mirada al azabache sin dejar su tarea de curar las heridas de los shinobis. El resto de los presentes lo volteó a ver sorprendidos, pues a pesar que su voz parecía ser la misma de siempre, alcanzaron a notar la preocupación.

- Se desmayó -

Shizune y el resto de los presentes habían notado la salida de la Haruno, habían quedado desconcertados, no estaban seguros de lo sucedido, pero al haber visto a Naruto salir tras de ella, pensaron en dejar las cosas en sus manos.

Al ser la única doctora en el sitio, decidió atender a la pelirroja, pues aquellos heridos de más gravedad ya habían sido atendidos y se encontraban descansando, en cuanto al resto podría esperar… sabía que la situación de la chica no era muy buena.

- ¡Sakura-chan! -

Ella seguía corriendo a pesar de los llamados, sentía la necesidad de alejarse tanto como le fuera posible de aquellos que sabían sus sentimientos, de los que con ella convivía constantemente, de todo lo que conocía…

- ¡Sakura-chan! -

Quería alcanzarla, quería consolarla, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era un amor no correspondido; al ser ella aquella a quién quería, lo que menos deseaba para ella era su sufrimiento. Con esfuerzo alcanzarlo a detenerla.

- Sakura-chan… por favor… -

Ella peleaba aún por huir pero él no se lo permitió y terminó arrojándose en los brazos de rubio derramando lágrimas en la chamarra naranja del shinobi que la abrazaba.

- Naruto… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… -

- Lo sé – acarició sus cabellos rosados – Pero no llores, hay que estar contentos por que al menos volvió a Konoha.

Era cierto, al menos debería estar feliz por ello, pero por más que lo pensaba, le dolía profundamente recordar aquella escena… Lloró en los brazos de aquel quien siempre estuvo a su lado durante largo rato.

- ¿Cómo está? -

Vio como aquella que atendía a la pelirroja se levantaba de su lecho y se acercaba hacia él con una expresión en el rostro que no le daba buena espina al azabache.

- Aún está muy débil. Muchas de sus células fueron dañadas o eliminadas y tardarán en regenerarse -

Le sorprendía oír aquellas palabras pues hacía tan solo unos minutos Karin le hablaba e inclusive se había sentado sobre la cama.

- El daño es muy grave… Tsunade-sama podría curarla enseguida, es la mejor en regeneración de células… pero ella está aún débil y no sé si tu… amiga, aguante hasta que Tsunade-sama esté bien -

Esas palabras eran desalentadoras, él mismo había visto la gravedad de la Kage y dudaba que pronto estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte para sanar a Karin… ¡Ah! ¡Que mujer tan terca! Si no se hubiera levantado… ¡No! Si él no hubiera llegado reprochándole nada, no habría hecho ese esfuerzo para contestarle… ¿De que servía pensar así? necesitaba buscar una solución.

- ¿Cómo están sus niveles de chakra? -

- Algo bajos -

Esa pregunta la desconcertó, de todas las preguntas que esperaba esa no era una de ellas.

- ¿Habrá alguna forma de subirlos con rapidez? -

- Si, existen algunas hierbas que ayudan a que el chakra se recupere más rápido, en este instante se prepara la infusión para Tsunade-sama, pero me temo que… no hay suficientes -

- Dásela a ella –

Su petición no era algo que fuera aceptado con facilidad, así que tenía que dar una explicación a su petición…

- Ella tiene la habilidad de transmitir un chakra curativo, si reestableces su chakra, podremos hacer que Tsunade aproveche esa habilidad para que no solo recupere su chakra, si no también será curada – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir paró su andar - Dale a ella las hierbas, cuando recupere sus niveles de chakra, deja que descanse un momento y has que Tsunade le muerda el brazo, procura que sea donde tenga menos marcas.

Fuera de la aldea, un alvino caminaba con paso cansado hacia el bosque, acuestas llevaba una gran espada y antes de perder de vista lo que quedaba de Konoha, volvió su mirada hacia ella… subiendo sus pupilas observó la luna llena que iluminaba el lugar.

- En este lugar dejo mis dos ambiciones – dio un suspiro – Tendré que buscar… un nuevo reto…

Sus pasos volvieron a su cansado caminar perdiéndose en la obscuridad del bosque, donde los rayos plateados no alcanzaban la silueta derrotada del Hozuki.

Shizune, dudosa, actuó como el Uchiha se lo pidió, fue sorprendente tanto para ella como para Tsunade observar aquella extraña habilidad.

Una hora más tarde, Tsunade fue puesta al tanto de los sucesos y el Uchiha fue directamente a pedirle que ayudara a Karin.

- ¿Qué le pasó? -

- Fue dañada por las micro bombas -

- A pesar de estos años no puedo negarte la ayuda después de esto último – dijo la rubia levantándose repentinamente – Pero no pienses que te quedarás sin castigo.

Tsunade que se había recuperado lo suficiente como para rehacer su jutsu rejuvenecedor y levantarse de la cama, se dirigió de inmediato a aquella habitación, detrás de ella la siguieron Shizune, Juugo y Sasuke…

- Salgan de aquí – se dirigió bruscamente a los varones – Solo me interrumpirán.

Al decir esto, la Godaime se dirigió al lecho y revisó a la pelirroja, notó sus signos vitales, el estado de la chica… su cara se tornó seria.

- Salgan ahora, ya les daré aviso -

Intranquilidad, impotencia, desesperación, cualquiera daría a notar alguna de estas emociones por alguien a quien se ama… Sasuke permaneció frío, indiferente y obedeció… su secuaz lo siguió, una vez fuera, el Uchiha no detuvo su andar y salió del hospital; todos lo vieron, pero no se atrevieron a interferir en su camino.

Sentados en un tronco bajo la luz de la luna, el Uzumaki aún intentaba consolar a Sakura, ella había parado de llorar y poco a poco se alejó de los brazos de su amigo, aquel que siempre había estado a su lado.

- Iré a casa -

- ¿Estas mejor Sakura-chan? -

- Si, pero quiero ir a casa… o lo que queda de ella. Seguramente mis padres ya volvieron a la aldea y estarán preocupados -

- Te acompañaré -

- Gracias Naruto pero me gustaría caminar… -

- Iré, no puedo dejarte sola -

- Gracias -

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron su andar, ambos tristes, ambos melancólicos… tanto en tan solo un día…

Salió de la habitación, él era el único despierto, solo estaba acompañado de Juugo en la sala de espera, el resto se hallaba en alguna habitación o se había retirado a su casa.

- He podido regenerar sus células, fue sencillo pero me temo que quedaron algunos daños -

No habló, pero en su mirada podía notarse las preguntas que asaltaban su cabeza en esos instantes.

- El bebé está bien por ahora, temo que al nacer presente alguna discapacidad, pero no es seguro, aún es pequeño y apenas se está formando eso le da ventaja – hizo una pausa se dirigió a uno de los sillones tomando una botella de sake que sacó de algún escondite del hospital y se empinó un trago – Ella por otro lado… estará débil un tiempo, la tendré en observación al menos una semana… ella… podría morir en el parto. Regeneré sus células, pero recibió mucho daño en su sistema, si esperaran uno o dos años estaría como nueva, pero el embarazo le roba muchas vitaminas, defensas, fuerzas, energías…

- ¿Qué tan altas son las probabilidades? -

- Cincuenta, cincuenta - se empinó otro trago más largo – En algunas semanas, por el exterior se verá normal, pero por dentro tiene problemas, necesitará un cuidado estricto para que tenga más posibilidades de salvarse.

Dio la espalda, tres pasos al frente… su compañero recién despertaba y se colocó tras de él para seguirlo, un pensamiento… se retiró del hospital.

Pasó la semana… ¿rápida? ¿Lenta? Todo relativo… todo el tiempo el azabache estuvo ocupado salía y entraba de la aldea, aún lo mantenían como sospechoso. ¿Suiguetsu? Sasuke supuso lo que el Hozuki hizo, después de todo, lo había visto salir por la ventana del hospital.

Sakura evitaba encontrarse con él e inclusive procuraba no quedarse a solas con Naruto, aún tenía que acomodar muchas cosas… Naruto la quería, ella jamás correspondió por su amor por Sasuke, pero ahora que estaba perdida esa oportunidad… confusión.

El dolor se desvanecía día con día, al menos el del cuerpo… todos los días esperaba una visita, al menos una visita de él… nunca lo vio llegar al hospital, ni si quiera un recado. La mejor medicina, se dice, es la felicidad… una sola visita la habría hecho feliz, pero sin ella, se sentía peor que cuando aquellas bombas celulares detonaron.

Más de una vez intentó hablar con Sasuke, no solo él, si no sus conocidos, pero cabe resaltar que él fue el más insistente, aun cuando pasaba ratos tratando de animar a la Haruno.

Al fin llegó el momento en que Karin saliera del hospital, esperaba que al menos ese día él llegara… decepción. ¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke? ¿A dónde la llevarían? Cargándola la llevó por la aldea hasta… ella miró una barda, deteriorada sin duda, no por la lucha pasada, se notaba de años… en ésta barda había algo particular… el emblema Uchiha. La puerta se abrió y el naranjizo la bajó, tras la puerta estaba él…

- Ven -

Oír su voz nuevamente… esa semana había sido una eternidad a pesar de que muchas veces permaneció dormida.

La vio, se le estrujó el corazón… la llamó y con delicadeza tomó su mano y la condujo dentro de aquel barrio. Pasaron por varias casas, todas destrozadas, el lugar estaba vacío, era amplio…

Cada casa llevaba el símbolo Uchiha más de una vez, sentía en parte, algo de escalofrío pero por otro lado… le llegó un aire agradable, tal vez nostálgico. El camino no fue largo y llegaron a una casa, la más grande que había visto ahí dentro y se pararon enfrente, él abrió la puerta sin soltar su mano y la invitó a pasar.

- Viviremos aquí -

¿Qué fue lo que oyó? ¿Viviremos? ¿Fue algo en plural? Zumbándole los oídos con aquellas palabras siguió al azabache por la casa hasta un pasillo, la casa era tradicional, muy bonita a pesar de varios daños notables… ¡Ah! ¿Cómo podía seguir cayendo en estúpidas ilusiones? No sería la primera vez que vivirían juntos… seguramente, una vez más alejados…

Antes de entrar por el pasillo, él le había hecho una seña a Juugo y éste obedeció la orden… Llegando frente a una puerta, él la abrió y dejó ver a la pelirroja cuya mano aún sostenía, una limpia habitación, a pesar del desgaste de la casa, el cuarto parecía como nuevo.

Un bello arreglo sin duda, una habitación muy amplia pero… ¡Alto! Las sorpresas para ella llegaban una tras otra… ese lugar no era solo para ella… era para una pareja… Su mirada se plantó en el Uchiha, con tan solo sus ojos pudo hacerle una y mil preguntas.

- Esta será nuestra habitación -

La única respuesta que recibió de él, y sin embargo la había dejado sin habla, estaba pasmada… ¿Había oído bien? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿A caso no se trataba de alguna maldita broma?

Tras haberle hablado la llevó hasta la cama donde la sentó, ella no puso objeción, no preguntó nada y ni siquiera lo volvió a mirar. Se paró frente a ella, a cierta distancia… segundos silenciosos.

- Tus cosas están el closet – señaló uno a un costado de la habitación – El baño es aquella puerta – señaló el lado opuesto – Será mejor que descanses un poco, aún estas débil… con tiempo conocerás el resto de la casa.

- Sasuke… - lo detuvo antes de que éste diera media vuelta - ¿Qué será de ahora en adelante?

- Te veré al rato -

Quiso detenerlo, pero no lo intentó, sabía que sería inútil. Miró su alrededor, estaba sola en aquella habitación, así como aquella vez cuando Sasuke la había dejado en esa aldea… Según las palabras del Uchiha, estarían juntos, vivirían juntos, dormirían juntos. Pero el vacío seguía ahí, pues ella lo amaba y el no le correspondía.

Los días pasaron, las semanas… Sasuke estaba constantemente fuera de la casa, Juugo de vez en cuando lo acompañaba y la pregunta del paradero de Suiguetsu se hizo en una ocasión, sin embargo solo fue resuelta con un "Quiso irse"

Karin no sabía lo que él hacía fuera de la casa, a veces se le restringía ir a ciertas partes de la casa, en aquellas ocasiones, él estaba allí, pero ella ni siquiera podía disfrutar el sentirlo las pocas veces que permanecía en casa, pues ya sea por el daño de las micro bombas o por el embarazo, había perdido su habilidad de presenciar los chakras, solo de vez en cuando, su habilidad regresaba.

Estar en una aldea desconocida, donde la mayor parte del tiempo se hallaba sola en la casa, sin u habilidad de percibir personas… jamás se había sentido tan sola… ¡Alto! No lo estaba, llevaba consigo un ser, lleva en su vientre a… Los recuerdos desde la niñez asaltaron su cabeza, recordaba los sueños de casarse y tener hijos tuvieron lugar en ella alguna vez, cuando era una estúpida niña, conforme creció, esos deseos desaparecieron e inclusive los repudió… Cuando lo conoció a él, ni por un segundo pasó por su cabeza aquellos deseos de la niñez, solo deseaba que él correspondiera las acciones de ella y cuando al fin sucedió… lo amó.

A pesar de saber de su embarazo, no pensó directamente en los sueños de la infancia, pero si lo reflexionaba… su deseo era simplemente estar a su lado; desgraciadamente, al mismo tiempo que se sentía afortunada al estarlo, la hacía sentirse desdichada, pues él, no la amaba.

En total pasaron 2 meses desde el ataque de Madara, recientemente Sasuke había llevado a Karin al hospital para que le hicieran un chequeo, pues a pesar de estar ausente o lejos de ella, nunca faltó en llevarla a los chequeos, tanto mensuales por el embarazo, como los semanales por su esto; siempre fue él quien la llevó.

Aparentemente todo iba bien, pero para estar seguros, se le mandó hacer algunos análisis a Karin, éstos tardarían un día, pues todavía no tenían todo el equipo médico necesario para atenderla adecuadamente, muchos de éstos aparatos habían quedado destrozados en las batallas pasadas.

Ese día, Karin, como de costumbre, se encontró en la biblioteca de la casa, el único pasatiempo disponible en ese lugar, era la lectura, a ella le gustaba, no fue algo que recientemente hiciera, pero ya no era con fines de investigación para experimentos, ahora solo era una simple lectura. Mientras daba la vuelta una hoja de un ancho libro, percibió una presencia fuera de la casa, no era Sasuke, ni era Jugo… ésta presencia entró en el recinto y ella, desconcertada, asistió a la habitación donde se hallaba.

Antes de llegar a la habitación donde se hallaba el intruso, su habilidad volvió a desvanecerse… entró en la sala, no vio a nadie.

- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que así te verías más linda? -

No podía equivocarse, había reconocido su chakra desde que lo percibió, era la misma voz pero… ese comentario no debía estar en su boca. Volvió la mirada a su derecha, más no giró su cuerpo. De detrás de una puerta, salió una silueta, en el rostro de ella una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Se te acabaron los insultos que ahora planeas burlarte de otra forma Suiguetsu? -

Después de dos meses de no verla… ya estaba tranquilo, se veía bien y ella aún estaba con ánimos de responder cualquier insulto que el le hiciera, pero… el había hablado con la verdad, además de aquella vez en el hospital, jamás la había percibido más hermosa, era verdad, no parecía aquella joven rebelde con esas ropas pero… su mirada, que se había suavizado cada vez más con cada mes que pasaba, seguía manteniendo su esencia, aquella que le gustaba.

- Hablo en serio, te ves muy linda -

Dio algunos pasos para acercarse a ella, antes de estar a un metro la rodeó hasta estar de frente y la miró a los ojos, de esa forma era posible que le creyera.

- Pero… ¿de que diablos hablas? -

- ¿Tan insegura te sientes de ti misma? -

- No desconfío de mí, desconfío de ti -

- Puedo asegurarte que lo que digo es verdad, después de todo… -

Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordaba que se había prometido no volver, pero el deseo de obtener a Samaheda no cesaba o… tal vez era el deseo de ver a Karin. Cuando al fin decidió ir a Konoha, se propuso no cruzarse en el camino de sus antiguos compañeros, pero cuando iba en busca de Kizame-sempai se topó con cierto lugar repleto del símbolo Uchiha, no dudó en que ella estaría ahí y el arduo deseo de saber que ella estuviera bien lo llevó a donde ahora se encontraba.

- …tú fuiste mi razón de volver -

- Dime la verdad ¿A que volviste? -

- ¿De verdad nunca te diste cuenta? -

Verlo tan de repente diciéndole aquellas palabras… no le creía en lo mas mínimo, nada que ella recordaba había sido pauta para si quiera pensar que ese halago fuera real en lo más mínimo. Tras la pregunta del Hozuki, ella lo miró con interrogativa.

- Siempre he estado enamorado de ti –

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, al fin se había liberado de esa carga de hace años. La miró a los ojos al confesarse y de esa forma notó cierta expresión de impresión en su rostro.

- Te molestaba con el fin de que me hicieras caso, sabía que si me acercaba a ti con intenciones amorosas sería un rechazo completo, por que tú detestabas esas cosas ¿No? -

Cierto, en ese entonces, cualquiera que se le hubiera acercado con esas intenciones le habría pateado el trasero y lo habría humillado… ¡Que confuso!

- Solo así podía estar cerca de ti – dijo dando un paso hacia ella – Cuando él llegó, supe tus intenciones, por eso no dejaba que te le acercaras, por que no quería que te enamoras de él, quería que me vieras a mi.

- Si sabes lo que siento por él ¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto? Más ahora que espero un hijo de él -

- Por que necesitaba liberarme y necesitaba robar lo que no me atreví en aquel entonces -

Mientras decía éstas palabras, él se acercó hasta ella, la tomó por la cintura sin despegar en ningún momento la mirada de los brillantes rubíes de ella.

Sintió las manos de él tomarla y a pesar de su impresión dio un paso hacia atrás soltándose de inmediato.

- De verdad te ves hermosa embarazada -

Ella retrocedió, pero posteriormente a la última frase volvió a acercarla a él sin darle tiempo de volverse a soltar o articulara palabra alguna. Solo así tomó su barbilla y la besó tiernamente, al fin obtenía algo que había querido desde hace mucho, aunque no de la forma que él imaginaba.

Esas palabras… ese atrevimiento… quedó en shock sin poder moverse y mientras sentía aquellos cálidos labios mil pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza: Alejarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía; un engaño, estaba claro que él hablaba en serio; un farsante, no, ella había sentido su chakra, sin duda se trataba de Suiguetsu.

Tras la puerta, en la salida, Sasuke vio lo que sucedió. Desde que el Hozuki entró a la casa él se había dado cuenta, pues recién llegaba al lugar, pero decidió esperar, decidió ver lo que Suiguetsu tramaba… un beso.

Sé que parece que habrá NaruSaku, pero quiero dejar en claro que Naruto me agrada como para dejarlo con la ¡#$¿ de Sakura.


	15. Nueva vida

El beso terminó, él la miró a los ojos y ella, unos segundos después pudo mover su cuerpo, que de la impresión no podía controlar. Su primer impulso tras poder moverse fue empujar al alvino y enseguida, una cachetada salió de su mano… se oyó el sonido del agua cuando su palma chocó contra el Hozuki.

Al ver esto, el azabache se fue y en el camino, de frente se topó con Juugo.

- Será mejor que no interrumpas -

No esperaba esas palabras, pero aún sin saber la causa de éstas, lo obedeció y solo se quedó parado frente a la casa, en cuanto al Uchiha, siguió su camino.

A pesar de que la Haruno intentaba evitar a Sasuke y Naruto, el Uzumaki no podía dejarla sola, por lo menos no hasta que supiera que estaba bien. Se la encontró de salida del hospital y sin decirse nada, la acompañó hasta su casa.

Ella no tenía palabras para él y de esa forma era como si el rubio no estuviera. Pero en el camino, todos esos sentimientos de dolor volvieron a ella y frente a la puerta de su casa, no pudo evitar llorar.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? –

- Naruto… Se lo que sientes… es decir, se que sientes cada vez que lo miro a él – se puso de frente al Uzumaki - Es lo que yo sentí cuando vi que Sasuke se besó con esa mujer.

- Sakura-chan… -

Ella puso su dedo índice en los labios de él antes de que terminara la oración, vio el desconcierto en su rostro y cerrando sus ojos se acercó a Naruto hasta que sus labios quedaron juntos.

- Sakura-chan… -

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si, ahora comprendía bien el dolor del rubio por ese triángulo amoroso, pero ahora, después de besarlo… Ese beso solo fue una búsqueda de un consuelo por su desdicha, ese beso estaba lleno de egoísmo, pues no era para el Uzumaki, si no para consuelo el consuelo propio.

- Naruto… sé lo que vas a decirme – bajó la mirada tras haberse separado bruscamente de él – Y perdóname por lo que hice, pero no es justo para ti… no puedo corresponderte.

Nunca esperó que pasara ese beso y mucho menos en esos momentos, por que a pesar de que habían pasado dos mese, Sakura aún seguía dolida por la noticia y Naruto, lo que menos quería era que ella lo aceptara por despecho… Las últimas palabras de ella, de alguna forma lo aliviaron de su temor, pero lo llenaron de tristeza, pues ella volvía a rechazarlo.

- Sé que sigues triste por lo de Sasuke pero… -

- Te prometo que lo olvidaré – sonrió ella – Ya no te preocupes por mi.

Dio media vuelta entrando enseguida a su casa, se recargó sobre la puerta y la sonrisa fingida que llevaba en su rostro cayó de inmediato en compañía de algunas lágrimas.

Llevó su mano a la mejilla dañada y mirándola sonrió… estaba contento, al fin se liberaba y aún cuando la tristeza por la pérdida definitiva de su amor aún le quedaba un asunto en esa casa.

- Gracias -

Apenas pronunció la "s" y vio que la expresión de enfado que tenía la pelirroja se tornó a una de dolor, debilidad, un grito ahogado, sus ojos se cerraron y antes de que ella cayera al suelo, el Hozuki alcanzó a detenerla.

- ¿Karin? ¡Karin! ¡Despierta! -

Alarmado al principio pero reaccionando enseguida, cargó a la pelirroja y salió de inmediato de la casa.

- ¡Maldito Sasuke! ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarla sola? -

No tenía mucho que Sasuke se había perdido de su vista cuando vio abrirse la puerta de la casa, de ésta, salió Suiguetsu con Karin en brazos.

- ¿Qué pasó? -

- ¿Por qué demonios la dejan sola en ese estado? – Le replicó enfadado - ¿Dónde está el estúpido de Sasuke?

- Llévala al hospital yo iré por él, se acaba de ir -

¿Se acababa de ir? ¿Habrá visto…? No era momento de cuestiones, tenía que llevarse a Karin.

Suiguetsu llevó a Karin hasta el hospital, Shizune fue quien lo recibió y aunque estaba sorprendida por volver a ver al alvino, actuó de inmediato llamando a Tsunade y mientras tanto, la pelinegra la revisaba.

¿Acaso él había sido quién le provocó ese desmayo? ¿Por haberla hecho enojar se había puesto así? No, dudaba de ello pues justo antes de desmayarse, ella había hecho una mueca de dolor… o tal vez, solo tal vez su coraje había sido tal que le provocó malestar. Se sentía tan culpable de que Karin estuviera de nueva cuenta en el hospital…

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! -

No tenía mucho que lo había alcanzado a distinguir en la lejanía pero por más que lo llamaba, el azabache no volvía su mirada hasta…

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Karin se puso mal! -

Había decidido irse, alejarse de la escena, pensó que Juugo los había visto y éste le trataría de decir algo con respecto a la situación, pero al oír el estado de la pelirroja, detuvo su andar y dando media vuelta sin pausas corrió de regreso, el naranjizo ya había indicado que ella había sido llevaba al hospital.

- ¿Cómo está? -

Vio salir a Shizune de la habitación donde tenían a Karin, pero ésta caminaba velozmente por el pasillo, el alvino la seguía angustiado.

- No estamos muy seguras de lo que le ocurrió -

Contestó y desapareció por el pasillo, a los pocos segundos volvió con varios objetos en las manos e ignoró por completo a Suiguetsu.

¿El tenía la culpa? ¿Por qué diablos la había dejado sola?... ¡Alto! Si no la hubiera dejado sola, seguramente el no habría logrado hablar con ella como lo había hecho… Aún así… habría preferido envenenarse a si mismo callando lo que guardaba a que ella viviera lo que estaba pasando.

Daba vueltas por afuera de la habitación, se oían sus pasos desesperados y con la cabeza hecha un lío alcanzó a oír unos pasos presurosos, volvió la mirada en dirección del sonido y en poco tiempo apareció Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué no la cuidas? -

Se abalanzó contra él en un golpe a la cara. Si era verdad que Suiguetsu pensaba en retar a Sasuke en algún momento, jamás planeó que fuera así ni en ese momento y aún cuando hubiera tenido la cabeza fría, lo habría hecho de todas formas… sin importar las diferencias de poder.

El leyó el movimiento del Hozuki y no le costó esquivarlo, bastó un movimiento a un lado inclusive para desequilibrarlo.

- ¿Cómo está? -

- ¡Estúpido! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? -

No contestó, solo lo miró, notó que él no estaba dispuesto a responderle y se dirigió a la puerta que notó, el alvino custodiaba; antes de tocar la madera de la puerta el naranjizo llegó, pero el azabache no se detuvo hasta oír cierta voz.

- No saben lo que tiene, la están atendiendo -

Si él interrumpía solo podría distraer a las doctoras, lo que él quería era la recuperación inmediata de la pelirroja y se tragó su orgullo para contestarle al azabache, quién al oírlo, solo dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sasuke quedó inmóvil varios segundos, posteriormente fue a sentarse en una de las bancas de espera.

El Hozuki no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el lugar, su angustia estaba combinado con el coraje del descuido del Uchiha y aumentaba con cada segundo al verlo tan tranquilo, sentado como si nada pasara.

- ¿Qué acaso no te interesa? – se acercó amenazadoramente - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

El no contestó, no tenía nada que decir, miró al alvino que quería proseguir con el reproche, pero el abrir de una puerta llamó la atención de los tres hombres. Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y serenamente se acercó a la rubia que salía del lugar.

- Son las consecuencias de su organismo dañado – contestaba la pregunta del azabache que solo la miró - Su recuperación ha sido muy lenta y parece ser que tuvo una impresión muy grande que le afectó mucho.

Notó la pequeña desviación de los ojos azabache hacia él, aquello que lo atormentaba había sido confirmado y esa mirada acusadora lo desplomaba por que sabía que tenía la razón.

- ¿Cómo está ahora? -

- No te voy a mentir, éste suceso no le beneficia ni al bebé ni a ella, especialmente por que bajaron las expectativas de que sobreviva en el parto – decía manteniendo su voz firme – Sus energías las consume el bebé y apenas le deja para sí misma… podemos salvarla si extraemos al niño…

- ¿Qué? -

Sus opciones eran simples, pero la decisión era compleja… ¡No! Conociéndolo… él solo la ha estado utilizando, si le ponen esa opción, seguramente elegirá salvar a su hijo pero ¿y ella?

- ¡No puedes permitir que ella…! -

Si ella sobrevivía… Karin quería a ese niño por ser de él, si lo perdía… ese hijo era lo que la mantenía unida al Uchiha y sin él, Sasuke ya no la necesitaría, seguramente eso le dolería… Pero el Hozuki no quería que muriera.

- Los riesgos de mortalidad en ambos no son alarmantes, por el tiempo de embarazo el niño sobreviviría, además, cuando regeneré sus células se apresuró la formación del producto y seguramente no tardaría en nacer – interrumpió al alvino para tranquilizarlo – Lo que quiero es evitar el parto, su cuerpo sigue muy débil para resistir los dolores y los cambios de la dilatación; si hacemos una cesárea le evitaremos esos cambios y su cuerpo podrá dedicarse completamente a su recuperación.

- ¿Cuándo podría realizar la cesárea? -

- En cuanto recupere suficientes fuerzas -

- Hazlo -

- Primero deberías hablar con ella -

- Solo hazlo -

- Di instrucciones de que se hiciera la operación en cuanto tuvieras las suficientes fuerzas -

- Me parece apropiado –

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación, por su mente pasaron varias ideas, tenía borroso lo que había sucedido y por el momento no deseaba preguntarlo, después de lo que le dijo el azabache, el recordar esa situación, podría volverla a empeorar.

- Sasuke… si en algún momento tienes que decidir entre mi vida y la de él – tocó su vientre con delicadeza bajo las sábanas – Sé que no tengo que decírtelo… pero mi voluntad es que él se salve.

Tras la puerta, él oyó toda la conversación, le decepcionaba oír que ella había olvidado el beso que le robó… por otro lado, por salud de ella, era lo mejor. Al oír la petición de la pelirroja, sintió su corazón estremecerse, quiso objetar… pero oyó pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente la pelirrosada salió de su casa más temprano de lo acostumbrado para dirigirse al hospital, tenía decidido evitar a cualquier costo a Sasuke y fingir con Naruto, ya no quería que él la cuidara, no se lo merecía. Al llegar al hospital revisó lo que había que hacer y en las listas vio un nombre… "Karin"

- Sakura-chan llegas muy temprano ésta mañana -

- Si… es que… es que… venía a avisar que… que hoy no podré estar aquí… -

Ver ese nombre significaba que él estaría por ahí, ver ese nombre significaba que en algún momento tendría que volverlo a ver… La mano que sostenía las listas temblaba notoriamente y el tartamudeo de su voz la delataba el doble.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -

- S… No… no me siento bien – dejó las hojas en su lugar y se tocó la frente – Por eso no podré quedarme… Adiós.

Dio media vuelta para correr, pero al doblar la esquina de uno de los pasillos topó de frente con Suiguetsu.

- Lo sient… - miró al extraño reconociéndolo – Disculpa.

Quiso correr de nueva cuenta, pero el alvino la pescó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse.

- ¡Espera! ¿Sabes como está Karin? -

- No, lo siento, tengo que irme -

No le costó mucho soltarse del agarre, pero… era demasiado tarde, Sasuke había llegado pocos segundos antes.

- Sasu… -

Su garganta se cerró al verlo, las piernas le temblaron al grado que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que recargarse en la pared, quería correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

- Sakura necesito que te prepares para mañana, te daré una nueva lección -

- Tsunade-sama… yo… -

- Mañana la prepararemos por la tarde – miró al recién llegado – Acabo de revisarla y si esperamos más tiempo el producto podría adelantársenos.

¡Esa chica! Estaba a punto de dar a luz al hijo de Sasuke… si él se lo hubiera pedido, le hubiera dado los hijos que él le pidiera pero… otra es quién recibía las atenciones de él.

- Tienes que venir temprano para que te de las instrucciones y tengas noción de que hacer -

Tenía una idea por lo que ella estaba pasando, pero Tsunade, no quería que cosas como esas le interrumpieran su entrenamiento, además, sería una excelente prueba, pues en campo de batalla hay que conservar la calma, especialmente si se quiere curar a los compañeros.

- Si -

Entendió lo que su sensei quería con aquella indicación, retomó la fortaleza de sus piernas y tras contestar regresó dentro del hospital. Tenía que demostrar que podía superarlo, se lo había dicho a Naruto, solo así podía agradecerle lo que él había hecho durante todo ese tiempo… Pero aún no estaba segura si podría con la tarea del día siguiente.

Todo estaba preparado, el ocaso en el cielo daban la pauta para iniciar con su plan, Suiguetsu, Juugo y Sasuke esperaban desde fuera el nacimiento del pequeño o la pequeña Uchiha.

Dentro de la sala ya comenzaban haciendo la incisión correspondiente, todo lo hacía cuidadosamente la Kage con ayuda de Shizune, Sakura y un par de enfermeras más que llevaban y traían los materiales.

El tiempo pasó, ya habían tardado y el Hozuki no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala de espera, no sabía mucho del estado de salud de Karin desde hacía semanas y lo pasado hacía que se angustiara.

- Siéntate -

Oyó su voz llena de órdenes ¿Quién se creía para ordenarle así? ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo sabiendo las consecuencias? Por todo lo sucedido, el alvino no fue en busca de Samaheda y menos había podido hablar con el azabache pues tuvo que dar justificación de su estadía en la aldea.

- ¡Sé que ella te vale madres, pero al menos deberías de tenerle consideración por lo que ha hecho por ti! - exclamó sacando sus frustraciones - ¿Por qué no la cuidaste más? ¡Ella lleva a tu hijo!

- Yo no le causé ese desmayo y si lleva a mi hijo fue decisión suya - se levantó del asiento al ver una puerta abrirse – Siempre he procurado sus cuidados.

- Tenemos un problema – anunció la pelinegra que había salido de la habitación – Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo.

Se había dirigido al Uchiha y corrió enseguida por un pasillo y en unos segundos una rubia salió presurosa.

- Poco antes de empezar con la operación, llegaron las contracciones – habló de forma seria y rápida – Intentamos muchas cosas, pero va a tener al niño de forma natural… Estamos haciendo lo posible pero… En el peor de los casos podríamos salvar a uno, está en tu elección.

- Su decisión era que el niño viviera -

- ¡No puedes dejarla morir! -

Intervino el Hozuki desesperado, sabía que Sasuke no mentía, pero no le parecía la idea. Tanto la Senju como el Uchiha lo miraron brevemente

- ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso? - se dirigió al azabache – Haré lo que me indiques.

Varios gritos se oyeron dentro de la habitación, todos correspondientes a las contracciones de Karin, si el dolor ya era fuerte, el que ella resistía era mayor a causa de las complicaciones de su cuerpo. Un grito de mayor intensidad, fue seguido del llanto de un infante y por impulso, al oír el llanto, el Uchiha se levantó de su asiento presuroso, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Pensativo reflexionaba, seguía angustiado pero los cambios de la vida le habían pegado, no fue si no hasta el inesperado reflejo del azabache que salió de su cabeza, plantó con impaciencia la mirada en la puerta de la habitación y se acercó presuroso a ella.

Salió de la habitación dando un suspiro, sintió las miradas impacientes de los tres varones.

- Ella es muy fuerte, sobrevivió – se dirigió en especial a Sasuke – Felicidades, es un varón.

Veía a Shizune examinar al bebé mientras ella atendía a Karin, no podía creer que ella, la que amaba a Sasuke, había ayudado a nacer a su hijo con otra mujer. Muchas veces pensó que podría aprovechar el momento para dañar a aquella que le robó el amor de Sasuke pero… ella no era así, si le pasaban las ideas era solo como una búsqueda de consuelo y ahora que estaba ahí, atendiendo a la recién madre y viendo al pequeño niño, no pudo evitar enternecerse… se le estremecía el corazón, ya sea de acongojo o de ternura, no importaba.

- ¿Dón… dónde estoy? – volvía en si desconcertada y adolorida - ¿Qué pasó?

- Estas en el hospital – volvió sus ojos verdes a Karin – Felicidades, acabas de dar a luz a un niño.

Reaccionó de inmediato, quiso levantarse para mirarse, no pudo; quiso levantarse para buscar a su hijo, Sakura no se lo permitió.

- No te muevas aún, estas muy débil -

¿Débil? Sintió un intenso dolor al despertar, no le había permitido moverse pero al oír que su hijo ya había nacido, las fuerzas le regresaron, al menos por unos instantes.

- En cuanto Shizune-san lo revise te lo darán -

- Están revisándola a ella y al niño, en cuanto acaben podrás pasar a verla – se quitaba el equipo que llevaba encima – Por ahora solo queda que me retire… tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que debo tratar.

Al decir esto último, el tono en la voz de Tsunade había cambio, así como su mirada acusadora dirigida al Uchiha y otra menos fuerte a Suiguetsu y Juugo.

El sabía a lo que ella se refería, le sorprendió que apenas diera señales de sus sospechas, pero el no reaccionó y regresó a su asiento con serenidad.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Aún sigues muy ocupado? -

En el camino, la Kage se había topado con un rubio muy peculiar, éste, al mirar a Sasuke, quiso reanudar su charla inconclusa que era siempre interrumpida por un "Tengo cosas que hacer" por parte del azabache. Al principio, el Uzumaki no se preguntó el por que de su estancia en el edificio y cuando captó, solo le llegó un nombre a la cabeza "Sakura"

- ¿Has visto a Sakura-chan? -

- Sasuke… -

Se oyó el murmuro del pelinaranjo y con la mirada le señaló a Shizune que hizo una seña al Uchiha.

- Seguramente estará ahí dentro -

Al responder, él se dirigió al llamado de la pelinegra, el alvino moría de ganas por seguirlo, pero no le permitirían el paso, resignado se sentó en el suelo dando un suspiro de alivio… ella seguía viva sin tener que haber sacrificado al niño… ¡Estúpida Karin, de verdad quieres una familia con él!

Odiaba que Sasuke hiciera eso, lo ignoraba, lo dejaba por de lado, pero… no era momento de pensar en ello. Si Sakura-chan estaba en esa habitación, ¿a que se dirigía él?

- ¡Sakura-chan! -

Si la Haruno estaba ahí dentro y Sasuke estaba en el hospital entonces… Si por el fuera, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para evitarle ese dolor a esa chica que tanto quería, era cruel por parte de la vida, que la hubieran obligado a contribuir en ese nacimiento que la dañaba tanto.

Habló con Shizune, ella le dio varios datos del pequeño niño, y sobre Karin…

- Ella necesita descansar lo más que se pueda, se quedará en observación una temporada y el bebé tendrá que quedarse en los cuneros – le decía antes de dejarlo pasar – El niño está en buenas condiciones, los malestares de su madre, al menos fueron la salud del pequeño…

- Con permiso -

Llegó la Haruno con la cabeza baja y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, no quería mirarlo o soltaría en llanto… No por que el la rechazó, si no por ver que él tenía lo que soñaba… una familia.

- Ya puedes pasar a verla, solo no dejes que se esfuerce mucho -

La pelinegra le dio paso, el entró con pasos suaves, lentos… La miró ahí, acostada en la cama y a su lado un pequeño bultito envuelto en su brazo. Paró unos segundos en el marco de la puerta que se cerró tras de sí, quería admirar la escena… unos tenues balbuceos lo hicieron avanzar hasta llegar a lado de la cama.


	16. Junto a ti

- Princesa Tsunade ¿Ya sabe algo de lo ocurrido con Danzou?

- No, pero las sospechas que tienen son más creíbles ahora – contestó a la anciana con seriedad – Uno de sus aliados llegó hace un par de días a la aldea. Mandé que lo entrevistaran, no encontraron nada irrelevante. Por ahora están investigando que lo que nos dijo sea real. Mañana volverán los encargados.

- Sabes que a pesar de su ayuda contra Madara, dudamos de su alianza, no creemos que haya cambiado tan fácilmente su opinión y mucho menos que Madara esté muerto.

Los ojos de Homura se fijaron en la Senju, debía hacerle entender que había varios detalles sospechosos en el ataque de Akatsuki y el repentino cambio de bando del Uchiha.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, tampoco el Kazekage, por esa razón, él ha estado investigado pistas sobre Madara… - contestó la Senju – Pero con respecto a Sasuke… pudo haber reflexionado, hace apenas un par de horas acaba de nacer su hijo. ¿No creen que esa haya sido una razón por la que cambió tan drásticamente de opinión? Pien…

- Reflexiona – interrumpió el Mitokado – Su hijo acaba de nacer, ahora puede moverse libremente a diferencia de que tenía que cargar con su mujer embarazada. Si estaba próximo ese nacimiento, puede relacionarse con el reciente asesinato de Danzou. En el primer momento escapará y no dudes que en sus planes esté ir por Uzumaki Naruto. Aquella invasión de Akatsuki, pudo ser tan solo la finta para introducirse en la aldea y que su mujer tuviera las atenciones necesarias…

- Puede decirse que su hijo nació prematuramente… y fue un miembro de Akatsuki quién le provocó el estado de gravedad a su mujer – intervino nuevamente la Kage – No creo que él fuera capaz de arriesgar a ella o su hijo. Además ¿Qué caso tendría que estuviera reconstruyendo el barrio Uchiha si planea escapar? Si sus intenciones fueran capturar a Naruto, no lo alejaría de si como lo ha hecho.

- Sabemos bien que les gustaría seguir pensando que Sasuke volvió como si nada a la aldea, pero deben estar concientes que la situación nos muestra lo contrario… esa supuesta reconstrucción puede ser solo otra máscara, tenemos que vigilarlo

Tanto Koharu como Homura habían estado analizando la situación, cada uno de los ancianos había enviado algún ninja de su séquito para espiar a Sasuke, les sorprendía que tras la muerte de Danzou, sus subordinados no hubieran visto nada sospechoso en él.

- Con la baja de ninjas después del ataque de Madara, no puedo tenerlo bien vigilado, pero ya he enviado algunos encargados – informó Tsunade – Esas micro bombas y ese espía de Akatsuki exterminaron a muchos de nuestros shinobis…

El tono de su voz cambió, casi se quebrantaba por coraje… se habían enterado que muchos de los ninjas de la hoja habían muerto y se sentía con toda la responsabilidad, como Kage su deber era velar por todos en la aldea, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ir en contra de Akatsuki y evitar las bajas.

- Debemos mantener los ojos muy abiertos, tanto en Sasuke y sus aliados como en los alrededores, no queremos un nuevo ataque sorpresa ni un asesinato… - dijo el anciano – Princesa Tsunade, el clan Uchiha es uno de los más orgullosos que hay, si nos descuidamos podemos tener sorpresas de las cuales podríamos arrepentirnos…

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella, abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha. Ahí, a su lado, Sasuke la contemplaba a ella y al pequeño niño que abrazaba; por impulso sonrió…

- Es un niño -

Se acercó al bulto, abrió un hueco de las cobijas y miró el rostro de su hijo que no dejaba de hacer muecas acompañadas de los balbuceos.

- ¿Por qué no cargas a tu hijo? -

Ella apenas podía moverse, estaba débil y sentía distintos dolores… algunos ya no los percibía por el medicamento, pero no era tanto como para no sentir a su hijo sobre su brazo derecho.

No podía creer lo que veía, sintió algo en el pecho al ver al bebé y se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando ella dijo "tu hijo" la mejor palabra que describía su estado de ánimo era "Feliz" pero no sabía como expresarlo, como desahogarlo… Le tomó la palabra a la pelirroja y con cuidado tomó al niño en sus brazos. Lo miró fijamente, inevitablemente se colgó una sonrisa en sus labios al verlo… Su piel blanca como la de él, pequeños mechones rojizos que apenas crecían de su cabeza, una nariz como la de su difunta madre, la boca la había sacado a Karin y la forma de su rostro sin duda era de él…

- Dicen que está sano -

La oyó a ella, pero en ese instante el bebé se movió más y él sintió que los brazos le temblaban, era tan delicado que temía lastimarlo… Los balbuceos se convirtieron en llanto… Por impulso comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos con temor, especialmente por que no cesaba de llorar.

- Tal vez tenga hambre –

Su voz se emitía con un volumen bajo, a veces se cortaban las palabras… Ella sonreía felizmente viendo a Sasuke con su hijo en brazos, la sonrisa que le regalaba a su hijo jamás la había visto y aún cuando su habilidad del ojo de la mente de Kagura no había vuelto, ella sabía que él estaba feliz.

- No ha comido nada desde que nació -

Diciendo esto último, reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para poder sentarse en la cama pero…

- No debes esforzarte -

Habló con severidad y la miró con reproche. Sabía que ella había estado al borde de la muerte y a pesar de haberse librado de ella, aún tenía que recuperarse. Volvió a mecer al bebé en sus brazos y lo puso de nueva cuenta junto a su madre.

Con sumo cuidado la ayudó a sentarse en la cama, el trabajo fue doble al estar procurando al pequeño, pues Karin apenas podía cargarlo. Una vez sentada, le acomodó al niño para que no tuviera que cargarlo por completo con sus brazos y la ayudó a desabotonarse la bata, la ayudó a sostener al niño y miró como su hijo comía por primera vez.

- ¿Tienes un nombre en mente? -

Tanto tiempo sola en esa casa, pensando una y mil cosas de su vida tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre algún nombre para su bebé, sin embargo, jamás encontró alguno que le agradara lo suficiente y siempre pensó en consultárselo, pero él nunca estaba, y cuando estaba… Le dio curiosidad por saber si él al menos una vez pensó en el nombre de su hijo y si así era, no se opondría al nombre que Sasuke eligiera.

- Itachi -

Ningún otro nombre le pasó por sus pensamientos más que el de su hermano… era la mejor forma que tenía de honrar lo que hizo por él y "enmendar" el haberlo matado, tal vez, aunque fuera solo en el nombre podría revivirlo…

- ¿Itachi? Nunca contemplé esa opción – sonrió – Pensé que no te agradaría.

Cuando el pequeño terminó de comer, Sasuke la ayudó a volverse a acostar, no tardó mucho para que Shizune volviera con una charola con comida.

- Por ahora ella deberá descansar, se quedará en observación algunos días – dejó la charola en la mesa de a lado – Tendrás que venir a ayudarle con los cuidados del bebé… a menos que alguien venga en tu lugar.

Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo acercó a su madre para que pudiera verlo antes de llevárselo.

- Dile adiós a tu mami, tiene que descansar – lo volvió al azabache que la miraba con algo de rudeza – Dile adiós a papi, tiene que arreglar cosas. Por ahora lo llevaré a los cuneros, mientras deberías ayudarle a comer.

La miró irse con su hijo en brazos, no podía evitar sentir cierto enojo por haber interrumpido, pero tenía que estar enterado del estado de Karin. Una vez cerrada la puerta, volvió a sentar a Karin en la cama, tomó la charola y se la acercó. La ayudó a comer, todo en silencio… ¿Qué decir?

- Tuve un sueño muy extraño cuando me desmayé -

Ella rompió el silencio y él la miró atento, le extrañó que un sueño fuera el tema de conversación para una situación como esa.

- Veía volver a Suiguetsu… entraba a la casa y me hablaba… -

¿Sueño? Notó que ella no recordaba lo sucedido hacía dos días, percibía las pausas de inseguridad, pero no quiso interrumpirla.

- Sé que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, pero… me surgió la necesidad de decírtelo - hizo una pausa más larga – Me habló decentemente y… me besó…

- Mejor descansa -

Recogió la charola con los trastes ya vacíos, los puso a un lado y volvió a ayudarla a acostarse en la cama.

- Volveré más tarde -

Dejó la habitación inmediatamente, a las afueras se topó con Shizune que iba de regreso, pero en lo primero que centró su atención fue en el Hozuki que esperaba impacientemente junto a Juugo.

Shizune dio las indicaciones correspondientes para el cuidado de Karin y el bebé, el escuchó todo sin objetar, cuestionar o dejando dicho lo que haría, solo reanudó su andar fuera del recinto tras haber dado una señal a su compañero de cabello naranjizo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar! -

- ¿Sobre lo que sientes por Karin? – Se detuvo sin voltear a verlo – Eso deberías hablarlo con ella. Pero más te vale que esperes a que se recupere, por que si vuelve a tener una recaída…

- Los últimos días se le ha pasado reconstruyendo el barrio Uchiha y visitando el hospital – informaba Tsunade bebiendo sake – Suiguetsu, su compañero que recién regresó solo ronda el hospital…

- ¿Y que ha dicho el Kazekage? ¿No ha encontrado pistas de Madara? -

- No, sigue en ceros -

- ¿Cuál es el estado de esa chica? -

- Va recuperando fuerzas bastante rápido, hoy le haré un chequeo para deducir si puedo darla de alta… -

- No lo hagas, sin importar los resultados no la des de alta – interrumpió la anciana – Mientras siga en observación, Sasuke no podrá…

- No Mitokado, dejemos que su mujer y su hijo salgan, doblemos la vigilancia y si planea algún movimiento podremos capturarlo en el acto – se dirigió a la anciana y luego a la rubia – Si posible darla de alta hoy mismo hazlo.

- Sakura-chan, sé que… todo esto te ha de ser muy difícil y más aún teniéndome a mi tras de ti… - decía Naruto tras haber encontrado de nueva cuenta a Sakura llorando – Si tu así me lo pides, me olvidaré de ti y solo te veré como amiga, si así me lo pides lo haré para que tengas apoyo y hagas lo mismo con Sasuke… así no estarás sola.

- Gracias Naruto… pero el que yo deba olvidarme de Sasuke no quiere decir que tu debas dejar tus sentimientos atrás – contestó la pelirrosada – Ya has hecho mucho por mi…

- No solo lo hago por ti Sakura-chan… me has demostrado que nunca sentirás por mi lo que yo quisiera – bajó la mirada – Lo mejor, para ambos es que yo deje atrás esos sentimientos – alzó su cara y la miró sonriendo – Pero siempre podemos ser muy buenos amigos, como hasta ahora…

- Naruto… -

Cargaba al pequeño Itachi en brazos, caminaba en dirección a la habitación en la que dormía con Sasuke, pero en el último momento sintió unas manos que rodearon su cintura, miró su derecha y estaba él…

- Ven de éste lado -

Con delicadeza la condujo a una habitación a un lado de la principal y abrió la puerta lentamente, entró con cautela y encendió la luz.

Desconcertada lo siguió, sentía cierta ternura en esa acción que la hizo sonrojar y quedó pasmada cuando la luz se encendió y pudo ver un linda habitación, era parecida a la de la casa anterior, con la diferencia de que se notaba que era para un varón. Las manos de él le dieron un leve empujoncito indicándole que entrar y por impulso obedeció.

- Si hay algo que no te guste podemos cambiarlo -

- No… me gusta – recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él dejándose llevar por el momento, olvidando que él solo lo hacía por su hijo – Me gusta lo que hiciste.

Al principio el no hizo ningún movimiento, pero tras unos segundos se quitó con cuidado y la soltó.

- Dale de comer al niño, duérmelo… necesito hablar contigo -

¿Hablar? ¿De que querría hablar? Acaso... acaso él... ¿acaso el la botaría ahora que había tenido a su hijo?

- Hay una cuna en la habitación por si prefrieres tenerlo ahí. Te esperaré en la sala -

El salió de la habitación dejándola sola con el niño en brazos mientras ella lo miraba cerrar la puerta. Unos pequeños balbuceos llamaron su atención y se dirigió a atender a su hijo.

- Por ahora solo nos queda esperar algún movimiento que parezca sospechoso - decía el anciano que platicaba con su compañera - Su aliado ha estado solo rondando el hospital, no hemos visto nada diferente... creo que se mueven con acautela

- No debemos bajar la vigilancia, ese chico sabe bien lo que hace y sabrá moverse con cautela - contestaba la mujer - Mientras tanto tenemos que seguir ocultando la muerte de Danzou hasta que desenmascaremos al culpable. Tras el ataque de Akatsuki, la aldea duda ya que nosotros como consejeros aún seamos eficientes...

- La culpa es mía -

Había oído toda la conversación, o al menos desde que comenzaron con lo dicho con la vigilancia. Se sentía culpable de todo lo ocurrido, ya que llevaba sobre sus hombros un enorme peso: La seguridad de su aldea.

- De no ser por la poca atención que tuve con la aldea, no tendrían que llevar la culpa de lo sucedido -

- Protegiste bien a los aldeanos, en ese aspecto no hubieron bajas – argumentó Homura con seriedad – Pero siempre habrá bajas en el cuerpo shinobi…

- El último movimiento de Uchiha Sasuke fue del hospital al barrio Uchiha – siguió después de un momento de silencio – Hace tiempo que se dio cuenta que lo estamos vigilando… en cuando a su recién llegado aliado…

- Lo sabemos. Necesitamos introducirnos al barrio Uchiha con cautela, pero ahora que sabe que lo vigilamos no será sencillo -

- No creas que es tan difícil –

Sonrió la anciana mirando de reojo a su compañero y posteriormente dirigió toda su atención a Tsunade.

- Ya sabe lo que pasó con tus habilidades – inició la plática enseguida que ella tomó asiento – Dijeron que tus habilidades quedaron suspendidas para que tu organismo quedar completamente concentrado en tu rehabilitación y el parto – bajó la mirada - Te arriesgué mucho usando tu habilidad de transferencia de chakra curativo y eso hizo que tu organismo se concentrara en tu recuperación. Discúlpame… - se hizo una breve pausa – Gracias a tu habilidad fue que sobreviviste y ahora que no tienes a nuestro hijo, tu cuerpo puede concentrarse en ti, por eso te estas recuperando rápidamente. Cuando tu cuerpo se recupera, tus habilidades volverán.

¿El… le pidió una disculpa? ¿Dijo "nuestro hijo"? Tenía una noción de lo que había pasado, pero no creyó que cosas como esa la tuvieran en cama. Ahora que lo mencionaba, era verdad… se sentía bastante fuerte en comparación de la primera vez que la dieron de alta y estaba embarazada. En cuanto a lo del niño… sintió una felicidad enorme que podría describir en palabras, era algo que había estado esperando oír desde hacía mucho tiempo pero… Una angustia invadió su cuerpo, no creía que algo como eso sería lo que él tenía que hablar con ella… permaneció callada escuchándolo atentamente.

- Debes saber algo importante, por lo mismo te veo más fuerte y saludable así que no creo que haya problema – estaba sentado frente a ella mirándola fijamente – El sueño del que me contaste… realmente pasó…

¿Realmente pasó? La noticia le llegó de golpe, pero ya no estaba tan débil como en ese momento para volver a caer… sin embargo si le costó trabajo recuperar el habla y en su mente repasó lo sucedido… ¡Si! ¡Si había pasado! ¡Recordaba cada segundo! ¿Por qué rayos no pudo callarse la boca ese estúpido? ¿Por qué no simplemente se alejó y no volvió?

- Desconozco lo que la noticia te haga pensar – continuó él al ver que su semblante se recuperaba tras una ligera palidez – Pero debes tomar una decisión… cualquiera que sea la respetaré.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo lo que ella le había demostrado… ¿él dudaba de su elección? Obviamente se sintió ofendida y quiso reprocharle de inmediato pero…

- No te precipites al contestar, creo que primero deberías hablar con él… sabes que hay cosas que yo no te puedo ofrecer -

- ¿Qué? – se levantó exaltada – Aún cuando él pudiera darme lo que tu no ¿Qué te hace pensar que…?

- Karin, estás conmigo por que quieres – la interrumpió – No por que lo necesites… Ahora debes pensar en lo que él y tú necesitan…

- ¡Estoy contigo por que lo necesito! -

Enfadada se fue del lugar a su habitación, azotó la puerta tras de si y dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie.

- ¿Ahora planea librarse de su hijo? ¿Qué se…? –

Enfadada se fue de ahí, en el fondo sabía que necesitaba reflexionar aquello que Sasuke le dijo… era cierto, ella estaba con él por que quería estarlo, pero si lo pensaba bien, ella quería y necesitaba que le correspondieran… ¿y su hijo? ¿Qué le hacía falta? Una familia estable…

Pasada una semana, Karin ya se encontraba más fuerte y saludable, aún no recuperaba sus habilidades, pero por el momento, no quería saber mucho del azabache… no podría mirarlo a los ojos a causa de sus reflexiones.

El Uchiha estuvo movido toda una semana, evitó volver a hablar con la pelirroja sobre el tema, al menos en esos momento, especialmente por que estaba esperando que el alvino se acercara a hablar con ella… así ella ya podría elegir.

Era notable que él quería a su hijo, siempre estaba al pendiente de él aún cuando estuviera fuera de casa, eso a ella le preocupaba… si en sus planes estaba separarla de su hijo… Furiosa por la idea que había cruzado su cabeza, se dirigió a su habitación donde estaba Itachi durmiendo tranquilamente, quería contemplarlo, aquel pequeño ser solía relajarla.

- Me pregunto si hay alguna faceta tuya que no me guste… -

La voz le parecía familiar y volvió su mirada a donde ésta estaba, a un lado de la puerta, estaba Suiguetsu recargado en la pared y su presencia le causó más que enfados o molestias a las de antes.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? -

- Insisto – se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura – Creo que no la hay.

- ¡Suéltame! – Exclamó zafándose - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

- Vengo a pedirte una disculpa, de no ser por mi no habrías estado grave en el hospital. De haberlo sabido antes ni siquiera me hubiera acercado a ti – dio un paso hacia ella – Al menos no en esos momentos.

- Suiguetsu, sabes que… -

- Créeme que lo sé mejor que nadie y odio ver que sufres por él –

En un movimiento rápido la puso contra la pared procurando no lastimarla, pero no dejándole la libertad del movimiento, como se lo esperaba, ella luchaba.

- Yo no puedo darte una casa como ésta, no soy como él y nunca lo seré, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, yo te amo y puedo demostrártelo.

Mientras ella estaba sometida, no dejaba de luchar, lo miraba con rencor y deseaba golpearlo pero estas palabras la dejaron atónita, dejó de luchar y solo lo miraba.

- Si vienes conmigo te llevaré a mi aldea, hay una casa, es algo pequeña pero cómoda. De mi aldea soy renegado, no un criminal y aunque se me considerara así, con la "ayuda" que brindé a Konoha será fácil que me acepten -

Se acercó hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella. Le dio un beso suave, tierno… Ella no lo contestó pero tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo o detenerlo. El despegó sus labios y la miró con ternura… el pequeño Itachi expresó su llanto, el alvino la soltó, pero no se quitó de enfrente.

- Tal vez no lo pueda querer como a mi hijo, pero ten por seguro que lo querré mucho -

Se alejó dando dos pasos hacia la derecha, le abrió camino para que fuera a atender a su pequeño.

Karin caminó apresurada a la cuna de su hijo, lo tomó en brazos y lo arrulló con suavidad.

- Si sabes que lo prefiero a él ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo haciéndome esa propuesta? -

- ¿Te lo dije no? Odio verte sufrir por él. Si me voy así como así, me sentiré culpable por no hacer nada por ayudarte, en cambio si vienes conmigo... - hizo una pausa acercándose a ella - No te estoy condicionando, no quiero que te veas forzada a quererme si vienes conmigo... solo quiero que estés bien.

Escucharlo hizo que se viera reflejada en él, cada uno intentaba estar con quién quería sin importar si eran correspondidos o no. Si querían estar a lado de esa persona era para velar por su bien. Miró a su hijo que ya dormía tranquilamente. Ir con Suiguetsu significaba invertir su papel, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, ella estaría pensando en alguien más constantemente... ¿Acaso el pensaba en otra? Quedar con Suiguetsu significaba, para su hijo, estar en la misma situación que con Sasuke, pero sin el padre legítimo de su pequeño... prefería quedarse con el Uchiha... al menos su pequeño estaría con su padre y Sasuke lo amaba. Antes de que de sus labios se escapara su respuesta, algo nuevo llegó a su mente, recordó que cuando Sasuke no sabía que ella tendría un hijo, la pelirroja huiría en el momento en que se le notara el embarazo... pensó en educar sola a su hijo y cuando el azabache se enteró, ella había decidido quedarse a su lado...

- Sigo firme en mi decisión yo aún deseo... -

- ¡Ya te has sacrificado suficiente! - la agarró de los hombros - ¿Por qué seguir?

- Tomé mi decisión... si en algún momento quiero separarme de Sasuke - contestó mirándolo con dureza - Preferiré estar sola...

Al escucharla, hizo algo de presión en sus hombros, bajó el rostro con los ojos cerrados y sonrió.

- Así eres tu... debí suponer desde un principio que no tenía oportunidad contigo - dijo volviendo a mirarla a los ojos y suavizando su agarre - Y mucho menos después de lo de aquel día...

El volvió a tomarla por la cintura sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos como si ella le hubiera dicho que si, miró un momento al pequeño que ella llevaba en brazos.

- Para tener una madre como tú, tu hijo es muy lindo - regresó la mirada a ella, la atrajo hacia si y la besó.

Karin intentó soltarse, pero comprendió que ese último insulto y el beso posterior, eran su despedida... Durante aquel beso, ella comenzó a percibir el chakra por primera vez de su hijo, luego la de Suiguetsu y luego... Sasuke estaba en la puerta de la habitación; volvió a intentar zafarse, pero con el niño en brazos no podía moverse con facilidad.

- Adiós Karin - dijo él soltándola y separándose de ella - Te deseo buena suerte.

- ¡Sasuke! -

Volteó a ver la puerta, pues sintió como el nombrado se alejaba antes de que Suiguetsu dijera su frase de despedida.

- No vayas - la detuvo el alvino cuando vio que quería correr, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo sucedido - Yo hablaré con él Karin. Adiós.

- Suiguetsu... -

Quiso detenerlo, pero el llanto de Itachi la detuvo, no podía correr con el niño en brazos y tampoco podía dejarlo solo, desde hacía rato pedía de comer, pero ella no lo amamantaría mientras estuviera presente el Hozuki.

- Nuestras sospechas sobre Uchiha Sasuke están prácticamente confirmadas -

- ¿A que se refieren? -

- Princesa Tsunade, sé que usted también tenía esperanzas como las de esos niños – dijo la anciana – Tenemos la sospecha por que mientras se supone que Uchiha Sasuke seguía en la aldea, vieron a una persona con la misma descripción que él en la aldea de la Lluvia.

- Y recientemente uno de mis subordinados fue hallado bajo un genjutsu, él estaba encargado de vigilarlo -

- El clan Uchiha es especialista en genjutsus, especialmente por el sharingan… -

- ¿Algún otro dato nuevo? -

- Seguimos investigando por nuestra parte… -

Desesperada quería correr a alcanzarlos, su habilidad regresaba, pero aún era mínima y no pudo sentir claramente el flujo de chakra de Sasuke… ¿Habrá mal interpretado las cosas? ¿Por qué se preocupaba si sabía que a él no le importaba? Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo… ella no era de las que se quedaban pero… un balbuceo la hizo cambiar de opinión… miró a su hijo que tenía en brazos, se había despertado… posiblemente Itachi había sentido el estrés de su madre… Karin lo miró, lo tenía tan cerca que podía no solo sentir el flujo de su hijo si no inclusive interpretarlo… Era pasible, puro… le invadía por todo el cuerpo aquella tierna sensación, ese flujo de chakra tan delicado le transmitió la calma que necesitaba.

Ya calmada decidió quedarse en casa, reflexionó con más tranquilidad lo ocurrido y llegada la noche sintió levemente el chakra de Sasuke entrar a la casa, ella dejó a su pequeño en la cuna de la habitación donde ambos dormían y se metió a la cama a fingir que dormía. Sintió a Sasuke moverse de un lado a otro por la casa… no sabía si considerarlo extraño ya que las escasas veces en que ella recuperaba su habilidad cuando aún estaba embarazada, podía sentir lo mismo de Sasuke.

El entró a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y sintió como se acostó muy cerca de ella… así de cerca podía sentir el flujo de su chakra… era ¿normal? ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca?

- Sé que estas despierta -

Oyó su voz pero no se movió, quería evitar hablar con él en ese momento.

- Ya no finjas -

No tuvo otra opción y abrió los ojos, lo miró a un lado de ella, pero no dijo nada.

- Suiguetsu me contó todo – dijo él – Pero ya lo había visto.

- ¿Por qué no entraste a platicarlo? -

- Oí todo, no había caso -

*****Flash Back*****

- Si lo viste todo ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – Cuestionó el alvino con seriedad - ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya? -

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga? -

- Me costó trabajo descubrirlo – el azabache se volteó para no oír lo que seguía - Pero sabes a lo que me refiero -

- No le diré nada -

*****Fin de flash back*****

- Si esa es tu decisión, bien, pero entiende que nada entre nosotros cambiará – le dijo con frialdad – La única diferencia será que ahora viviremos en la aldea… pero no esperes nada más de mi diferente a lo que he decidido darte hasta ahora.

Muchas veces ella misma había querido eliminar la pizca de esperanza que siempre le iluminaba el corazón de pensar que algún día él podría quererla… aunque fuera solo un poco, pero aquellas palabras eran desalentadoras de verdad… la única forma que ella visualizaba para identificar que lo que le acababa de decir era cierto, era sabiendo lo que él sintió cuando vio a Suiguetsu besarla… su habilidad seguía tan débil que no pudo sentirlo, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca…

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando él me besó? -

De esa forma pensó revivir el momento en su cabeza para sentirlo… su chakra estaba inquieto pero ¿Qué significaba?

¿Contestarle? Obviamente no lo haría… le bastaron unos segundos para pensarlo… la besó, la jaló contra su cuerpo y acarició las curvas de ella.

"Tal vez si pueda quererme" pensó al contestarle ese apasionado beso… "Solo espero no equivocarme"

Desde que llegaron a Konoha, Sasuke no volvió a tocar a Karin por su estado de gravedad, pero ahora la tenía en sus brazos, la desnudaba con la misma habilidad que lo hacía meses atrás. No soltaba sus labios y no dejaba que ella se separar demasiado de él…

Sentía su flujo de chakra, era más inquieto que hacía unos momentos, reconocía bien ese fluir, era el que solía percibir cuando el azabache estaba excitado… Había algo diferente, no sabía que, pero lo detectaba… pensando una y otra vez no fue suficiente distracción para que ella disfrutara de las caricias que le regalaba, ella se las devolvía y sentía el peso de él sobre ella… había extrañado sentirlo dentro de sí…

El siguiente capítulo tardaré más en subirlo, espero sea menos de dos semanas. Gracias.


	17. Advertencia

Sus cuerpos yacían juntos, él la abrazaba mientras contemplaba su silueta en la obscuridad de la habitación; al mismo tiempo pasaba con suavidad su manos por su desnuda piel… Su cuerpo regresó a la normalidad a excepción de… prefería sus dimensiones anteriores, pero era comprensible que esa parte de su cuerpo creciera para alimentar a su pequeño.

Ella dormía tranquilamente, no había podido dormir bien desde que volvió a aquella casa, cuidar un recién nacido no era cosa fácil y había gastado muchas energías en aquella noche… ni siquiera sintió las caricias que él le hacía.

¿Qué sintió cuando vio que Suiguetsu la besaba? ¿Sintió algo? ¿Qué importaba lo que había sentido? Ella estaba junto a él, ella había decidido quedarse con él… ¿Por qué? Antes de contestarse a sí mismo, el llanto de Itachi llamó su atención. No perdió tiempo en ir hasta su cuna y tomarlo en sus brazos. Lo arrulló con la esperanza de que volviera a dormir, pero tenía hambre, necesitaba de su madre. La miró, aún dormía y él sabía mejor que nadie que ella necesitaba descansar…

Con el niño en brazos volvió a la cama, no tenía muchas opciones y recostó al pequeño junto a su madre.

- Karin – llamó suavemente – Karin.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por interrumpir su sueño, pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿Usar una mamila? El ya le había propuesto esa opción a Karin desde los primeros días, pero por alguna razón, ella estaba empeñada en amamantarlo.

Desde que Itachi empezó a llorar, ella ya lo había oído, sin embargo, su cansancio era tal que no podía despertarse. Sintió el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo junto a ella y cuando oyó la voz del azabache, al fin pudo abrir los ojos.

- Mañana… -

- No lo hagas – se levantó ella para atender a su hijo – Ya te dije que yo lo haré.

¿Por qué tanto empeño? Por todo lo sucedido, ella se sentía con la obligación de atenderlo directamente, no hacía nada en la casa, siempre encerrada, siempre sola, al menos quería cumplir como madre, lo único que tenía era su hijo…

El comprendía algunos de sus motivos, otros los desconocía, pero él buscaba facilitarle las cosas, no le importaría cuidar de su hijo, al contrario, le agradaba la idea. Por otra parte se sentía culpable de que ella estuviera tan agotada, por él, ella se había desvelado…

Ella dio de comer al pequeño Itachi, miraba a su niño como poco a poco se dormía entre sus brazos y sentía el cándido chakra que éste despedía. Perdida en el velar del sueño de su hijo, no notó al principio como el azabache la miraba, pero minutos más tarde lo vio de reojo… ¡Era verdad! Ellos habían terminado juntos esa noche… Lo que ella sintió en su chakra por la pregunta que le hizo habían sido celos, lo había percibido bien… pero ella no se confiaba, es decir, celos por ella no eran, era natural que un hombre sintiera celos si la chica que ha demostrado interés por él cede ante otro, eran celos por que lastimaban su orgullo… ¿Podría aprovechar eso como un avance?

- Dámelo, yo lo iré a acostar -

* * *

- Las actividades sospechosas han cesado drásticamente -

- ¿Piensan que tiene que ver con el nacimiento de su hijo? -

- No, eso tiene ya 3 semanas… -

- Princesa Tsunade ¿Ha hecho la revisión de su hijo o su mujer últimamente? -

- Hace 4 días si – hizo una pausa – Pero tanto el niño como ella, están en buenas condiciones -

- Entiendo… -

- ¿No me digas que comienzas a creer en la inocencia de Uchiha Sasuke? – Replicó la anciana – Tantas salidas de la aldea no son coincidencia.

- No, no es que crea esa – respondió - Pero creo que cesaron sus actividades por que ya se ha de haber dado cuenta que lo estamos vigilando.

- El ya lo sabía desde el principio – intervino Tsunade – Es un chico muy astuto y desde el inicio supo que lo estábamos vigilando. En esos momentos tuvimos suerte de que su mujer perdiera su habilidad de rastreo, pero ahora que ha mejorado…

- Si, hemos tenido suerte que ella como ninja rastreador haya estado inhabilitada – comentaba Koharu – Pero ahora que ya está bien, tenemos otro problema encima.

- Pienso que lo mejor será redoblar la vigilancia hacia ustedes – sugirió Tsunade – Con esa ayuda será difícil realizar emboscadas o por el estilo.

- No, será mejor aprender a Uchiha Sasuke en estos momentos – Homura habló firmemente – Con los dos miembros de Akatsuki encerrados y encarcelando a Sasuke y compañía, nuestra única prioridad sería Madara…

- Si encerramos a Sasuke, el resto de la aldea estará en contra – interrumpió la rubia – Recuerden que a los ojos de los demás, Sasuke es un héroe, si lo aprendemos tendríamos que dar las razones… tal vez no muchos estarán de acuerdo si lo expresamos.

- Es verdad – reflexionó – Y tampoco podemos hablar de lo sucedido, si hablamos, podríamos provocar pánico en la aldea.

- Es un dilema… -

* * *

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – llegó su amigo rubio a toda prisa donde el azabache - ¿Ahora si aceptarás mi proposición?

- No – contestó con su acostumbrada voz gélida – No tengo tiempo de juegos ni reuniones, meno ahora que…

- Se supone que somos amigos y desde que volviste a la aldea ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de presentarme a tu novia -

El Uchiha quedó pensativo, miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente y recordó, hacía ya años, un comentario de Karin, cuando aún estaban en la guarida de Orochimaru.

*****Flash Back*****

El velo nocturno cubría la región donde a guarida de Orochimaru tenía a sus presos y sus siervos. Sasuke vagaba por los pasillos al no poder conciliar el sueño y en su travesía oyó unos pasos acercarse a él. Alerta de sus alrededores se puso en posición de batalla, no confiaba en nadie… tal vez solo en una persona.

- Sasuke – se oyó la voz femenina de una chica que se paró frente a él - ¿Qué haces tan de noche por aquí?

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte Karin – bajó su guardia - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Me pareció oír a alguien y quise venir a ver – contestó ella – No podía dormir.

- Veo que no soy el único -

Ambos salieron no muy lejos de la guarida, proposición de ella para respirar aire fresco, él solo la siguió, le pareció que algo de entrenamiento nocturno no le iría nada mal en esos momentos.

- Desde pequeña estuve rodeada de mucha gente – comentaba la pelirroja sentada en un árbol mirando al azabache entrenar – Siempre mucho ruido, pero desde que llegué aquí, todo ha sido pacífico, callado… me inquieta y no me deja dormir.

El azabache no tornó su atención en la chica, seguía en sus propios asuntos, pero por una parte, aquella le sonaba familiar.

- Me gustaría volver a estar rodeada de gente, de familia, amigos… - su tono era melancólico – Pero con este tipo de vida supongo que debo acostumbrarme a la soledad.

- ¿Por qué decidiste venir? -

- ¿Qué más podía hacer? – Contestó con más dureza en su voz – Estaba sola, todos mis conocidos había muerto, no tenía mejor opción que venir con el señor Orochimaru.

*****Fin de Flash Back*****

- ¿Por qué sigues tan indiferente con nosotros? -

- ¿Quieres conocerla? -

- Si, también a los chicos que iban contigo – se emocionó con la pregunta – Volvamos a convivir.

- Regresa mañana por la tarde – contestó el azabache entrando de nueva cuenta al barrio Uchiha – No sé si quieras traer a más personas.

- ¡Traeré a todos! -

* * *

- ¡Oh! Pero si es el menor de los Hozuki – mencionó Kizame al ver al chico con Samaheda acuestas - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Solo vengo a informarle Kizame-sempai que me llevo su espada Samaheda - decía el chico sonriendo – Me hubiera gustado pelear por ella como es debido pero mi presencia en ésta aldea debe ser borrada de inmediato.

- Con que vas escapando -

- Digamos que solo dejo atrás mi pasado – ajustó la espada – Adiós Kizame-sempai.

Para Suiguetsu, entrar en las cárceles de Konoha fue sencillo convirtiéndose en tan solo un líquido y aún cuando llevaba a cuestas la grandiosa espada que tanto anhelaba, no tuvo demasiadas dificultades para llevarla.

En su huída por el bosque halló tres personas, de las cuales dos conocía, pero se escabulló sin ser visto. Lo que menos quería era ser visto por aquellos dos sujetos, pero aún en su contra vio algo que lo dejó más que furioso, no podía permitir que le causaran eso a ella y cambió su andar en otra dirección con paso presuroso.

* * *

Sakura, salía de otro día en el hospital y regresaba a su casa, en el caminó topó de frente con un rubio que llevaba el ánimo en alto.

- Hola Naruto -

- Sakura, hola – saludó con una enorme sonrisa – Te ves mejor.

- Gracias – sonrió con esfuerzo – Te veo muy feliz.

- Si, es que Sa… -

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? No quería recordarle al Uchiha, pero tampoco quería ocultarle que podría acercarse a él sin problemas.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? -

Naruto era como un libro abierto para ella, enseguida notó de lo que se trataba y sabía por que el rubio había parado sus palabras. Había tragado con esfuerzo una enorme cantidad de saliva para pronunciar el nombre del azabache sin siquiera tartamudear ni dar señas de algo incómodo.

- Sa… Sasuke nos invi… invitó a su casa mañana por la tarde -

- ¿De verdad? – Sonrió ella con un esfuerzo de más – Me gustaría ir.

- ¿Estás segura? -

- Si – quedó un silencio de algunos segundos – Te veo mañana.

Corrió hacia su casa sin bajar esa sonrisa, por lo menos hasta llegar a la mitad del camino. Ir a aquella invitación sería su mayor prueba, no quería olvidarlo pero debía hacer, pues con el ya todo estaba perdido, si lograba pasar esa estadía sin llorar, sin melancolías ni calvarios, entonces podría decir que ya lo había superado… Sin duda esa mujer estaría allí, era lo que complicaba su prueba.

* * *

- No desertaré de ninguna responsabilidad contigo – le decía al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos – Eres lo único que me queda y por nada del mundo te perderé.

Le agradaba estar a solas con su hijo ¿Por qué? Solo así se iban sus pesares, pues el tranquilo flujo de chakra de su hijo la relajaba, pero a ella, algo la perturbó, un chakra familiar se acercaba rápidamente hasta la habitación y no era precisamente el del padre de su hijo ni del naranjizo que siempre lo acompañaba, volvió la mirada hacia la ventana y pudo ver la figura de un joven esbelto que entraba con una enorme espada.

Una vez dentro soltó la espada y corrió hasta donde la pelirroja se hallaba, en su mirada se veía su preocupación y antes de estar tan cerca de ella, prefirió guardar su distancia.

- ¡Karin! ¡Por favor…! -

Una bofetada nació de la mano de la chica que no permitió que el alvino dijera otra palabra. Ella quería que todo entre el y ella fuera como antes y aún cuando le sorprendía aquella visita, quiso empezar regresar a su antigua rutina lo antes posible y que mejor que reclamándole algo que le molestaba de sus entradas por las ventanas.

- ¿Qué te crees pedazo de idiota? -

- ¿Por qué me golpeas bruja? -

- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi habitación así como así? Es la habitación de una dama -

- ¿Dama? ¿Cuál dama? Solo veo a una fea bruja gruñona -

El llanto de un bebé interrumpió la disputa, el alvino había adivinado enseguida las intenciones de la pelirroja, pero… realmente era difícil volver, siempre había algo que les recordaría lo que pasó, especialmente ese niño.

Con sumo cuidado arrulló al niño en sus brazos tarareando una melodía, ignoró por completo al Hozuki hasta que el niño volvió a dormir apaciblemente y lo dejó en su cuna.

- Karin… - comenzó un poco arrepentido – Hace poco vi a…

- Pensé que ya no volverías -

- No lo hubiera hecho de no ser importante, ahora por favor escucha – tomó más seguridad en sus palabras y la tomó con fuerza por los hombros, pero nuevamente hizo una pausa y ablandó su agarre – Por favor Karin, debes tener mucho cuidado, especialmente por tu hijo.

- ¿De que hablas? -

- Solo por favor está al pendiente de los alrededores, busca alguna ruta de evacuación, un escondite lo que sea, pero no dejes de estar vigilantes a tu alrededor, si percibes muchos chakras acercándose huye por favor -

- ¿De que hablas? -

- Karin, solo prométeme que estarás al pendiente -

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Qué sabes? -

El no contestó, cayó por un largo rato y no muy lejos oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, soltó a la chica y dio un suspiro.

- No le digas a Sasuke lo que te dije por favor – suplicó – Solo prométeme que lo harás.

Suiguetsu tomó la gran espada sin prestar atención a las múltiples preguntas de Karin.

- ¡Explícame de que hablas! -

- Cuídate y cuídalo bien, y de verdad, no le digas nada a Sasuke de lo que te dije -

Suiguetsu salió con Samaheda de la habitación, pero no por donde entró, si no más bien por la puerta de la habitación y fue a la sala donde estaba el Uchiha.

- Sabía que vendrías aquí -

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…? -

- Salgamos de aquí -

El azabache dio media vuelta e invitó al Hozuki a seguirlo, éste último lo siguió fuera y se alejaron lo suficiente, pero sin salir del barrio Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a…? -

- Ella no sabe nada, no está involucrada -

- ¿De que sirve no saberlo? Si te pasa algo… -

- ¿Qué le dijiste? -

- Nada – hizo una pausa corta – Solo me despedí.

- Sabías que no iba a dejar nada a medias – en ningún momento cambió su seriedad acostumbrada – Y sé que ella de alguna forma lo sabe.

- Si continúas con esto solo la lastimarás más -

- Mientras siga todo igual y ella no se entere de nada será más suave – comentó Sasuke – Además, no permitiré que nadie más se entere.

- ¿Qué no entiendes que si te pasa algo ella sufrirá? – Cuestionó con furia – Ella te ama y si te pasa algo…

- Esto lo hago por mí, pero ¿sabes? También es por ellos… -

- Por ellos deberías tragarte tu orgullo y dejar todo como está – lo tomó por la camisa en son de amenaza – ¡Dile la verdad!


	18. Regreso

: Sasuke entró de nueva cuenta a la casa y de frente se topó con Karin quién no dejaba de mirarlo con seriedad e interrogación.

- ¿Por qué volvió Suiguetsu? -

- ¿Qué te dijo? -

- El… -

A su mente volvió la súplica del Hozuki por que ella no le dijera nada a Sasuke de las advertencias que le hizo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿En quién confiar? Era verdad que si amas a una persona, deposita tu confianza en ella, pero… ¿Por qué razones Suiguetsu le haría una advertencia de ese tipo? ¿A caso buscaba deshacer cualquier bloque de confianza que pudieran tener? ¿O de verdad él sabía algo que ella no? Volvieron a su mente las acciones del azabache en su estadía en la casa tal vez…

- No me dijo nada en especial – se oyó su voz firme y directa – Más bien hizo algo…

Su seria mirada la estremeció, en compañía de su perturbado chakra, la hizo retroceder un paso. ¿qué estaría pensando Sasuke?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y la pelirroja volvió a tomar postura firme, el silencio invadió el lugar hasta que la apertura de la puerta principal llamó su atención.

- Sasuke, Suiguetsu ya se fue – entró diciendo Juugo cortando el incómodo silencio – Dijo que…

- Karin – interrumpió el azabache – Mañana por la tarde vendrán unos amigos, quieren conocerte a ti y al bebé.

Juugo calló en el primer instante en que Sasuke intervino y se alejó del lugar volviendo a dejarlos solos.

Karin se pasmó al oír las palabras del Uchiha, pensó que le preguntaría lo que hizo Suiguetsu, tal vez insistir en cuestionar si él le había dicho algo, pero ¿conocer a sus amigos? Con la boca abierta siguió con la mirada al azabache quién se acercaba al pasillo con dirección a las habitaciones.

- Pero… pero… Sasuke… -

- Vendrán a cenar Buscaré quién haga la cena… -

- ¿Por qué todo tan repentino? -

- Los planes fueron hechos de días anteriores, había olvidado mencionártelo -

¿Olvidó mencionárselo? Al principio estuvo en desacuerdo consigo misma de ocultarle lo que Suiguetsu le había dicho, ni siquiera estaba segura de por que lo hizo pero oírlo decir que olvidó mencionarle eso… Sasuke no era de los que olvida las cosas fácilmente, y si según él lo había olvidado, era por que en realidad estaba ocultando algo pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto empeño de Suiguetsu en que tenía que huir si llegaba mucha gente? ¿Los amigos de Sasuke eran de los que tenía que cuidarse?

- ¿Tienes alguna objeción? -

- N… no – contestó aún con el gesto de extrañeza en su rostro – Me parece bien…

- Si no te sientes en condiciones de recibir gente dímelo de una vez, sé que estás cansada y… -

- No – lo interrumpió con firmeza no solo en su voz si no también en su cara y postura – Que vengan, yo misma haré la cena.

* * *

- Koharu fue emboscada ayer al atardecer – decía en tono sepulcral a Tsunade quién se hallaba frente a él – Toda su escolta y ella misma perecieron en el lugar.

- Debemos redoblar la vigilancia hacia usted – siguió la rubia – Los rastros de la lucha ya fueron borrados para…

- Princesa Tsunade, es necesario que de una vez por todas encarcelemos a Uchiha Sasuke y su séquito – interrumpió el anciano – Esta misma noche enviaremos algunos ninjas de élite para que vayan a su casa.

- Hoy no es posible -

Tsunade recordó que Naruto había acudido con ella a decirle que Sasuke los había invitado a una reunión, si ellos estaban presentes cuando se ejecutara esa orden, seguramente se opondrían y se agudizaría el problema que querían evitar.

- Sasuke ha reunido a sus antiguos compañeros ésta noche – comentó la Senju – Tendremos que adelantar el procedimiento…

- No podemos hacerlo a plena luz del día, debemos evitar que la gente de la aldea se entere y lo sabe… -

- Pero tampoco podemos atrasar esto, si es Sasuke quién mató a los dos ancianos, seguirá con usted y… -

- Princesa Tsunade, ha habido lapsos de tiempo entre cada asesinato, por ahora estoy a salvo y un día que pase no habrá tal peligro… Por ahora Uchiha Sasuke está haciendo tiempo para evitar ser capturado, esa es la razón de aquella reunión – se retiraba el anciano – Para mañana en la noche lo capturaremos y le recomendaría que fuera previniendo a Naruto y demás sobre Sasuke, entre menos cerca estén de él mejor… No solo será más fácil cuando se enteren de la verdad, si no que evitaremos rehenes o bajas. Buen día Princesa Tsunade.

Tsunade quedó pensativa, cada palabra del anciano era más que coherente y ya no le cabía duda que el acecino haya sido Sasuke, le causaba más pena Naruto, Sakura y el resto, ilusionados con una fantasía vana. Su responsabilidad era advertirlos… Ahora tenía que organizar aquel arresto y ponerse en busca de Samaheda…

* * *

Frente a todo lo ocurrido, confiaba en lo que Suiguetsu le había dicho, pero había algo que no la dejaba en paz: ¿Los amigos de Sasuke era de los que tenía que cuidarse? Si fuera así seguro lo notaría dependiendo del fluir del chakra de estos, tenía la ventaja de no solamente sentir el chakra sino deducir estados de ánimo y conductas.

El momento había llegado, Karin sentía llegar a cierta cantidad de personas; usando toda su concentración al máximo para tratar de identificar las emociones de los que llegaban, notó a unas personas felices, a una persona indiferente, a una persona neutra, una persona perezosa, otra inquieta y una última llena de miedo y tristeza.

¿De esas personas tenía que cuidarse? Dudaba que de ellos fueran de los que Suiguetsu estaba hablando… ¿Y si la había engañado? ¿Con que fin? Todo era muy confuso y extraño, no entendía nada y por ese momento debía seguir con los planes previos.

- ¡Sasuke! – Se oyó tras la puerta tras unos golpes en ésta - ¡Soy Naruto! ¡Traje a los demás!

La puerta se abrió lentamente, en el recibidor se hallaba Sasuke junto a Juugo dejándolos pasar. El primero en entrar fue Naruto acompañado de Sai y Rock Lee.

- Hola Sasuke - entraron en coro los más enérgicos - ¡Que linda casa!

- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun -

Los siguientes en entrar fueron, Shino, Hinata y Chouji, los primeros dos saludaron cortésmente, en tanto que el último, terminaba una bolsa de frituras y hacía bolas la envoltura.

- Buenas noches -

- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun -

- ¿Ya está la cena? -

- Lo siento Akamaru – se oía la voz de un chico que apenas iba entrando – Creo que tendrás que quedarte afuera.

Detrás del Inuzuka, entraron juntos Neji y Tenten, la castaña admiraba el lugar sorprendida.

- Siempre tuve curiosidad de visitar el Barrio Uchiha -

- Buenas noches -

- No quiero – se oía una voz de una chica en la entrada – No me obliguen.

En la entrada, Shikamaru jalaba dentro a una rubia que peleaba por irse y antes de que corriera, logró atraparla con la sombra que se formó con la luz saliente de la casa.

- Que pereza – decía el chico haciendo pasar a la chica – Será mejor que tú también entres, por que fuiste la que me hizo venir.

- ¡Suéltame Shikamaru! – Exclamó, pero al ver al azabache se quedó callada y dejó de pelear – Buenas noches.

Al último, muy hasta atrás entró Sakura, con tímidos pasos y sosteniéndose la blusa a la altura del corazón como si el pedazo de tela fuera su órgano que estrechaba para evitar derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

- Buenas noches -

- Los estábamos esperando, soy Juugo, amigo de Sasuke – se oyó la voz del naranjizo quién les indicó el camino al comedor – La cena ya está lista.

Sasuke no habló, solo se limitó a escoltarlos hasta la mesa donde cada quién tomó un lugar, dejando libre un asiento a lado de Sasuke, mientras que del otro estaba su compañero de alta estatura.

- ¡Sasuke! – Exclamó Naruto que no cabía de felicidad – Tu casa está muy vieja.

- Está desde que se fundó la aldea – comentó Shikamaru – Es lógico que se vea así.

- ¿Cómo está tu hijo y Karin? -

La pelirrosada llamó la atención de todos, no esperaban que de todos, ella fuera la primera en preguntar por el niño o si quiera por Karin.

- Karin no tardará en venir – contestó Sasuke, siendo él junto con su compañero los únicos indiferentes a la pregunta- Mi hijo duerme, después de la comida podrán verlo si quieren.

Se abrió una puerta y ahí parada estaba Karin, con una charola cubierta en las manos, llevaba un vestido azulado, casi del mismo tono que el cabello de Sasuke, un delantal amarillo peinada de una coleta.

- Buenas noches – saludó la pelirroja acercándose con la charola y depositándola en el centro de la mesa – Sean bienvenidos.

El comedor quedó en silencio total, Karin estuvo a punto de retirarse, aún había comida que colocar en la mesa que esperaba en la cocina y ella notaba no solo en su chakra si no en las expresiones de su cara lo incómodo del momento.

- Ella es Karin – se oyó la voz del azabache – Es mi mujer.

¿Su mujer? Claro que ya había oído eso antes frente al médico y el resto de la aldea donde estuvo pero… Ahora estaba frene a sus amigos ¿De verdad oyó bien? ¿Su mujer? Algo profundo sintió en el pecho… las piernas le temblaban.

- Mu… mucho gusto – hizo una pausa – Con permiso, en un momento vuelvo.

Esa mujer… aquella mujer era la que había atrapado el corazón del que fue su amado, oírlo decir "Es mi mujer" la estremeció, la hizo temblar y solo la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la puerta de la cocina.

- Parece ser una mujer agradable -

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la reacción tan "normal" que tomó la chica de cabellos rosados, por los esfuerzos de Sakura, ninguno notó lo difícil que le resultó. Todo quedó en silencio, aún cuando la Yamanaka casi grita al escuchar las palabras del azabache.

Karin estuvo yendo y viniendo con varias charolas que colocó en la mesa y al final se sentó a un lado de Sasuke. Mientras ella iba y venía nadie articuló palabra alguna, hasta que todos sentados en la mesa, el único que se atrevió a hablar fue Sasuke.

- Karin, Juugo, ellos son mis compañeros de Konoha –

Uno a uno ellos se fueron presentando, cada uno a su manera sin perder su esencia, cada uno en turno con forme iban sentados, pero la tención dentro del lugar aún estaba muy marcada.

- ¿Y dónde está el chico con la espada de Zabuza? -

Preguntó Naruto buscándolo notoriamente por los alrededores sin ningún éxito.

Las palabras del rubio hicieron que Juugo volteara a ver al azabache, mientras que Karin solo agachó la mirada… volvía a recordar la advertencia del alvino.

- Tal vez aún ande por la aldea – contestó con normalidad el Uchiha – Pero el ya iba de camino a su aldea.

- ¡Qué lástima! – Exclamó Naruto volviendo a su lugar – Quería comprobar si era tan fuerte como Zabuza.

La cena continuó, en ciertos momentos hubo lapsos en los que pudieron olvidarse brevemente de la tensión, pero al final, todavía se sentía la incomodidad aún cuando la Haruno actuaba muy bien ante la situación.

Al finalizar la cena, todos pasaron a la sala donde se les sirvió una taza de té negro y donde Karin se ausentó unos minutos. Al poco rato, ella entró al lugar con el pequeño niño en brazos, Itachi dormía profundamente.

- Toma – le dio el bultito a Sasuke – Se quedó dormido.

Sasuke cargó al bebé entre sus brazos, los jóvenes de la hoja jamás pensaron ver esa escena y por muy inexpresiva que fuera su cara, sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría y fascinación de tener a su pequeño hijo cargándolo.

El azabache se acercó a sus amigos, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Rock Lee Kiba y Sai se levantaron por la curiosidad de querer ver al retoño del Uchiha.

- Está dormido -

Advirtió Sasuke con una mirada amenazadora para aquel quién se le ocurriera despertarlo con algún estridente ruido, o aún el más tenue, pero haría pagar al que lo despertara.

Al ver al niño de piel blanquecina como la de su padre, hicieron breves comentarios y en algún punto Kiba tuvo que taparle la boca a Naruto por el alto volumen de voz… El Inuzuka había notado la mirada acecina del Uchiha.

Entre tantos comentarios comparando el parecido entre el padre y la madre, uno resaltó, por muy bajo que fuera, llamó la atención de los presentes.

- Que lindo bebé – susurró Hinata con la voz aún más baja que su tono normal - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Itachi – contestó Karin que se hallaba sentada en uno de los sillones no muy lejos de Sakura – Se llama Itachi.

La Haruno se levantó de su asiento y por primera vez en la noche se acercó a Sasuke con el niño en brazos.

- ¿Puedo cargarlo? -

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja dudoso, echó una mirada a la pelirroja y después, con cuidado le entregó el pequeño bulto.

El momento en que ella sintió los brazos de él al contacto con los suyos y el bebé entre ambos… Por un segundo pensó en que esa familia pudieron haber sido ellos "Haruno Sakura esposa de Uchiha Sasuke"… Siempre lo soñó así… pero mirar al pequeño niño con esos mechones rojizos… No, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar a lado de Sasuke, él nunca le insinuó nada más allá que solo compañerismo ¿Por qué se había hecho falsas ilusiones? Es difícil tener un sueño que crees cercano y luego desprenderse de éste.

Nadie creía que Sakura fuera a tener esa petición y con impresión miraron el cuadro de cómo la pelirrosada cargaba al pequeño niño y lo miraba con ternura.

Un ser tan pequeño, tan delicado… A pesar de no ser ella su madre, a pesar de quién era su padre, no podía evitar sentirse tranquila, pasiva, eso era lo que Itachi le transmitía. Mirando al pequeño niño le quedó clara una cosa… nunca amó a Sasuke, tan solo era el sueño de la infancia que se transformó en capricho…

- Gracias -

Le susurró al niño apenas audible que nadie más que Naruto se percató de ello, pero no la oyó.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el llanto del niño, Sakura quiso arrullarlo pero Karin ya se había levantado para tomar de vuelta a su retoño.

- Tiene hambre – dijo Karin extendiendo los brazos para que le diera al niño – No comió antes de dormir.

Sakura siguió arrullando al niño y cuando Karin extendió sus brazos ella le entregó el bulto… Ahora sentía los brazos de ella con el niño entre ambas… No, ya no le dolía verla, ya no le dolía pensar que ella estaba con Sasuke. Si ellos tenían ese niño era por una razón, Sasuke la había elegido a ella por que era a quién quería y podía notar en esa mujer que ella lo amaba… Podía notar que Karin era para Sasuke.

- Es un lindo niño -

- Gracias – le contestó a la ojiverde – Creo que será mejor que me lo lleve a alimentarlo y de vuelta a su cuna.

- Si, será lo mejor -

- Con permiso -

Siguieron con la mirada a la pelirroja que arrullaba al niño que no dejaba de llorar, al oír que una puerta se cerraba, Sakura volvió a su asiento.

- Es una chica muy agradable –

- No lo sé Sakura – contestó Naruto – Es muy callada... se parece a Sasuke – el rubio se acercó al oído de la pelirrosada y mirando al azabache de reojo que aún no quitaba la vista del pasillo le murmuró – Pobre niño, lo compadezco.

La noche siguió tranquila, poco a poco se tomaban confianza entre los de la hoja con los extakas, inclusive la tención que la mayoría vivían se había desvanecido por la nueva forma de actuar de Sakura.

Aún cuando algunos de ellos le parecían tontos y le costaba trabajo pensar que ellos también eran shinobis, podía percibir la calidez de sus chakras, la alegría sincera que habitaba en ellos. Se sentía tranquila, feliz, pero por sobre todo acompañada.

Ya algo tarde terminó la reunión, todos salían contentos del lugar y se despedían calurosamente con la promesa de repetir algo parecido.

* * *

- Pensé que nunca vendrías -

- A pesar de haber sido todo fingido si me dejaron herido – respondió un encapuchado – No debí subestimarlos.

De la mano del encapuchado salieron unos rayos negros que lanzó contra las rejillas de la prisión activando las alarmas.

- Creo que primero debí ir por Samaheda -

- El chico Hozuki se la llevó -

- Hay Zetsu que envidia me das, si hubiera tenido tu habilidad en ese momento hubiera podido evitar que se la llevara -

- Si hubieras peleado por ella todo el plan se habría ido abajo -

- Dejen de pelear que tenemos que huir -

Una vez más, esos rayos negros destruyeron las prisiones de chakra que rodeaban a los presos Akatsuki y salieron de inmediato de ese lugar.

* * *

La noticia de que los Akatsuki habían escapado fue oculta a los aldeanos y enviaron diversas tropas en su búsqueda.

Por la tarde, el Kazekage llegó a Konoha acompañado de dos shinobis que habían participado en la defensa de Konoha y Tsunade los hizo llegar hasta su oficina antes de que se dispersara la noticia de su llegada.

- ¿Tienen algo? -

- Como mandé a decir, el cuerpo hallado en el fondo del río era real – contestó a la pregunta – Pero investigando el cuerpo nos dimos cuenta que tan solo se trató de un jutsu.

- El chakra usado en el cuerpo fue demasiado, apenas se disipó logramos darnos cuenta - habló Temari – Si la Godaime hubiera sido la que tratara el cuerpo, seguramente lo habría notado antes.

- Es verdad, pero no podíamos mantener el cuerpo en Konoha -

- ¿Dónde están los ancianos? - cuestionó Kankuro – Deberían estar aquí.

Tsunade y Shizune quedaron calladas, ellas eran las únicas de Konoha presentes y que sabían de todos los movimientos.

- Mitokado Homura no debe tardar en llegar, en cuanto a los otros dos ancianos… - se sentó en su silla bajando la mirada – Desde hace algunos días, dos de los ancianos fueron acecinados junto a toda su escolta, no hemos tenido pistas del responsable pero sospechamos de Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Sasuke? – Se sorprendió el marionetista - ¿Por qué sospechan de él?

- Cambio drásticamente de bando – siguió Temari pensativa – Pero todo se io muy convincente según lo que nos platicaron.

- Alguna pista deben tener para sospechar de él -

- Ha estado saliendo de la aldea y nadie sabe lo que hace, encontramos a uno de los espías que mandamos encerrado en un genjutsu muy poderoso, hace poco la espada de uno de los Akatsukis fue robada y… - daba como informe – Ayer por la noche los Akatsukis presos escaparon.

- ¿Y si fue Maadara quién hizo todo eso? - cuestionó Kankuro – Ya tenemos confirmado que sigue vivo.

- Por ahora Maadara no se infiltraría en la aldea – se oyó la voz rasposa de Gaara – Y yo tampoco me fío del todo que Sasuke haya vuelto así como así… ¿hay alguna pista de Akatsuki?

- No, parece como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire -

Llamaron a la puerta y Shizune la abrió, Kakashi entró y notó de inmediato a l Kazekage y sus acompañantes.

- Supongo que querrán saber esto – se acercó a la Hokage – Godaime-sama, hallaron al tercer anciano muerto en su residencia por la mañana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? – se levantó precipitadamente del asiento – Habían largos intervalos entre cada ataque.

- Parece ser que el acecino cambio su modo de operación -

- Tsunade-sama entonces Sasuke y los demás…. -

- Ayer Sasuke estuvo en reunión con Naruto y ayer los Akatsuki escaparon – decía la rubia pensativa – Entonces Sasuke no pudo haber sido.

- Si Sasuke aún sigue aliado con Akatsuki seguramente se dio cuenta de los espías y todo fue una treta para quitarlo de sospechas – sugirió Gaara - ¿Acaso la hoja no ha tomado medidas de seguridad?

Las sospechas y deducciones hechas por los ancianos fueron comentadas con el Kazekage, y poniendo todo a discusión, llegaron a un acuerdo donde comprobarían la inocencia o culpabilidad del Uchiha y sus compañeros. Por el momento Kakashi fue el encargado de la vigilancia en Konoha.

* * *

- ¿A dónde vas? -

Por primera vez desde que llegó a aquella casa, Karin le preguntaba hacia donde se dirigía, después de tanta actuación extraña y la advertencia del Hozuki no pudo quedarse callada por más tiempo.

- Me llaman por asuntos de la aldea -

- Sasuke… -

- Llegaremos en un rato -

Sin dejarla decir o reprochar nada más, Sasuke salió de la casa acompañado de Juugo, antes de salir del barrio Uchiha, cierta persona se lanzó contra el y lo tomó por la camisa amenazadoramente, sin embargo, el permaneció tranquilo.

- Muy bien, ya acabaste con todo esto ¿no? – Decía furioso Suiguetsu – Ahora dile la verdad de una vez por todas.

Sasuke echó una mirada a Juugo para evitar que interviniera, después de todo esa era la forma en que Suiguetsu podría desahogarse.

- Esto todavía no termina -

- ¿Cómo? Ya terminaste con tu objetivo – se desconcertó el alvino - ¿Cómo puedes decir que…?

- No es el momento -

- ¿Y que si no has terminado? Díselo de una vez, ella sufrirá si te pasa algo y sufre ahora por tus rechazos -

- Estos ya no son tus asuntos -

- Solo velo por ella – hizo una pausa – Sasuke, si ella se entera que la querías después de que te pase algo solo la harás sufrir más.

- Si me pasa algo no tiene por que enterarse – empujó al Hozuki para soltarse – Si ella no sabe nada y me pasa algo le será más fácil olvidarme.

Sasuke miró de forma amenazadora al alvino, como una forma indirecta de que no se atreviera a decirle nada a la pelirroja.

Suiguetsu no hizo nada más y vio al Uchiha alejarse junto a Juugo, del coraje dio un golpe contra la pared y oyó unos pasos detrás de él.

- ¿Qué tienes? Pensé que ya te habías ido -

- Adiós Karin -

Lo había sentido acercarse al barrio antes de que Sasuke saliera, al principio no pensaba ir a verlo, pero le ganó la curiosidad… No, no fue curiosidad, lo que quería era ver la reacción de Sasuke de ella frente a Suiguetsu pero llegó demasiado tarde. Solo vio al alvino irse.

* * *

Esa noche, varios ninjas se apresuraron a los alrededores del barrio Uchiha, se fueron acercando poco a poco, simulando un simple paseo, entre los ninjas estaba Kakashi, Gaara y su equipo y claro estaba Tsunade y Shizune.

Dentro de la casa, listos para dormir se hallaban Juugo en su respectiva habitación y Karin ya recostaba a su pequeño a quién acababa de dar de comer, dio la media vuelta para aproximarse a la cama donde Sasuke ya estaba acostado y detuvo su paso por un momento. Había varias presencias en los alrededores… No era normal que hubiera tanta gente a esa hora en la calle, pero dudaba de lo que pudiera ocurrir, presentía algunos chakras familiares, pero no estaba segura si a eso era a lo que Suiguetsu se refería…

- ¿Pasa algo? -

- No… bueno no sé… - sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al lecho – Es que… hay mucha gente en los alrededores.

- Hoy hubo fiesta cerca de aquí, deben ser ellos – dijo Sasuke para tranquilizarla - ¿O a caso están dentro del barrio?

- No… - contestó sentándose en la cama – Seguro debe ser la fiesta entonces.

Karin se acostó junto al azabache, y como era su costumbre, se abrazaba de él pues el nunca la rechazaba, pero le dolía que el no hiciera lo mismo, solo se quedaba sin hacer nada; pero en esa ocasión, él la quitó.

- No Karin -

El estaba inquieto, podía sentirlo en su chakra y le fue de lo más extraño que la rechazara, lo miró desconcertada…

- Ya duérmete – apagó la luz – Estas cansada.

Extrañada fingió dormir, algo no le cuadraba y después de un rato sintió las presencias acercarse y al mismo tiempo sintió a Sasuke levantarse de la cama.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo será el final.


	19. El regreso de Akatsuki

Cuando la sintió pasiva, con una respiración tranquila, la pensó dormida. Con cautela se levantó de la cama vistiéndose en silencio. Salió de la habitación… llamaron a la puerta, se paró en el recibidor y vio llegar a Juugo encendiéndose la luz… abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches – saludó la mujer del trío frente a la puerta – Perdona la hora pero hay algo urgente de lo que tenemos que hablarte.

- Buenas noches – regresó el saludo haciendo un espacio en la entrada para dar paso a ambos Kages y a su antiguo sensei – Adelante.

- Solo te haremos unas cuantas preguntas –

Escuchar la voz del Hatake llamó su mirada al hablante, regresó a la posición bajo el umbral y escuchó atentamente.

- Debe ser algo importante para venir a altas horas de la noche –

- Así es – el Kazekage notó que dentro de la casa se hallaba despierto el naranjizo - ¿Dónde están tus otros dos compañeros?

- Karin está dormida y les agradecería los ruidos tenues – pidió con cortesía contradiciendo la amenaza de su mirada – De Suigetsu desconozco su actual paradero, mencionó querer volver a su aldea.

- Hace un par de días se le vio en la aldea – Pausó sin quitar la mirada firme - ¿Estas seguro que no sabes donde está?

- No me sorprende que lo hayan visto en esa fecha, ese día vino de visita, así fue como me enteré que quería volver a La Niebla – contestó a la rubia en voz pasiva – Si solo vinieron a hacer un censo, sería cortés de su parte hacerlo por el día.

- ¡Espera! – Detuvo la Kage antes de que el Uchiha cerrara la puerta – Aún no acabamos.

- Se han visto clones tuyos por la aldea, al mismo tiempo en las aldeas cercanas – se oyó la voz del joven Kazekage – Durante ese periodo ha habido crímenes que no se han podido resolver.

- Me temo que los desconozco, deben ser poco importantes si no se extendieron por la aldea –

- Al contrario, se han quedado ocultos para no alarmar a los civiles – intervino Tsunade – Y con esas salidas, los ancianos te han señalado como sospechoso.

- Desde que mi mujer estuvo en el hospital, me he dedicado a remodelar mi hogar con ayuda de Juugo – argumentó cobre las acusaciones – Siendo la casa tan grande, es mucho trabajo para dos personas, así que he hecho uso de los bunshins.

- Si lo pidieras, se te ayudaría –

- Gracias, pero sé que han estado ayudando a la reconstrucción de otras casas – le contestó a su antiguo sensei – Prefiero evitar dar molestias y velar por el barrio por mi propia cuenta.

* * *

Karin simuló estar dormida, le era difícil conciliar el sueño al percibir acercarse varios chakras hasta la casa y tres de ellos, los cuales reconoció enseguida, se acercaban a la entrada. Sintió cuando Sasuke se levantó de la cama y esperó paciente. Los chakras frente al edificio llamaron a la puerta y el azabache los recibió en compañía de Juugo.

Con cautela se levantó a tomar a Itachi de la cuna junto a su cama, recordaba las advertencias del Hozuki y no descuidaría a su hijo. Ocultando su chakra como prevención, se escondió entre las sombras del pasillo para oír lo que los visitantes hablaban con el Uchiha. Cuando oyó las acusaciones, enseguida supo que de esas personas era de las que tenía que ocultarse… retrocedió un paso con la intención de escapar pero…

- Hay algo más – Kakashi tomó la palabra – Se te asignaron espías…

- Lo sé –

- Uno de ellos fue hallado bajo un fuerte genjutsu. Este genjutsu no ha podido ser desvanecido por completo, como efecto de esa técnica la víctima no recuerda a su atacante –

- Sus sospechas están basadas en que poseo el sharingan pero la Godaime sabe que usarlo es muy riesgoso para mi – se defendía sin alterarse – Por ahora mi interés reside en cuidar de mi familia y para ello necesito estar al cien.

- Si de verdad eres inocente, no te importará ayudarnos a retirar las sospechas de ti –

- ¿En que puedo ayudarles? –

- Los ancianos solicitaron aprenderlos a ti y a tus compañeros – le hizo segunda al Kazekage – Estarán en observación para comprobar que los sucesos no son provocados por ustedes.

- Entonces iré con ustedes – volvió la mirada a su compañero - ¿Qué dices tu Juugo?

- Estaré mejor en una prisión –

Ambos extakas salieron de la casa, Karin a punto de objetar se ofuscó, no por que creyera en la inocencia del Uchiha, pues ella sabía que les estaba mintiendo, pero quería saber de que se le acusaba.

- También llevaremos a tu mujer –

La voz del Kage la hizo detenerse… ¿Qué hacer? Quedarse y entregarse podría ayudar a birlaría las sospechas del Uchiha pero ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo? Esos lugares no eran para un bebé y jamás accedería a separarse de él. Si encontraban culpable a Sasuke ¿Qué les harían a ella e Itachi?

- ¡No! ¡A ella déjenla en paz! – Se consternó con la petición de Gaara – Ella ha estado grave y ocupada cuidando al niño ¿Qué sospechas podrían tener sobre ella?

- Solo es prevención –

- ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Quién cuidaré de él si se la llevan? –

En casos como esos, los hijos eran alejados de sus padres entregándolos a algún familiar o en la situación de ellos que no contaban con ese apoyo, eran llevados a un orfanato.

Las ideas de la Hokage se mezclaban formando una nueva que no podría ser rechazada por el azabache y les llenaría de beneficios en su investigación sobre éste.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Ella podrá quedarse pero estará bajo vigilancia, también limitaré sus salidas –

- No encuentro problema en ello, después de todo ella no sale con frecuencia –

- ¿No piensas avisarle? Se dará cuenta que la vigilarán –

La voz de Juugo detuvo su salida de la casa, una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios… él ya tenía eso cubierto, después de todo, no quería que ella se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Por favor díganle que nos llamaron de misión, si pregunta por la vigilancia díganle que yo la solicité para ella, así no objetará – pidió el azabache – Después de todo, solo estaremos unos días ¿No es así?

- Hasta que se compruebe su inocencia –

- Se los encargo mucho. Son mí… -

- ¡Sasuke! – Corrió con el niño en brazos hasta él - ¡No…!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – En un principio se asombró al verla pero se enfureció al asegurar que ella se había enterado de todo - ¡Vuelve a la cama!

- ¡No soy una niña a la que puedas mandas a dormir! – exclamó enfadad a punto de recibir una respuesta, pero ella se adelantó a decir: - ¡Escúchame! La casa está rodeada por shinobis de la hoja; pero Akatsuki los está exterminando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – La Senju se acercó a la pelirroja belicosamente - ¡Explícate!

- No puedo equivocarme, por el suroeste llega… Zetsu, por el sureste ataca… ese hombre de piel azul, al norte… - cerró los ojos para asegurarse de lo que iba a decir – Si, del norte solo desaparecen los chakras… debe tratarse de Madara, se aproxima aquí a gran velocidad.

Sorprendidos los Kages y el Hatake buscaban ver la legada del enmascarado, en cuanto a Sasuke, se apresuró a llevar rápidamente a Karin a la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? –

- ¡Quédate aquí! – La adentró al cuarto - ¡No salgas!

- ¡Espe…! –

El azabache cerró la puerta desde fuera para evitar que ella saliera, corrió a las afueras de la casa seguido de Juugo quien aún lo esperaba en la sala.

- ¡Sácame de aquí! –

A penas notó que no podía salir, lanzó una patada contra la puerta. El brusco movimiento despertó a Itachi, la pelirroja lo acunó en sus brazos al oírlo llorar.

- ¿Quién se cree dejándonos encerrados? – Decía entre dientes para no inquietar más a su hijo – No nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

* * *

Uniéndose a los shinobis de Konoha, Juugo y Sasuke dirigieron su mirada al techo de la casa de enfrente, ahí, pudieron divisar al encapuchado que Karin había predicho.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ya aparece el hombre de la casa! –

- Aquí no está el Kyuubi –

- Eso lo sé – respondió el invitado en tono chillón – Haré que el Kyuubi venga a mi.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí? –

- Que tono tan poco amigable ¿Así agradeces que venga a visitar a la familia para conocer al nuevo miembro? –

Sus palabras lo alarmaron, sabía que Madara no era de los que perdí el tiempo en pequeñeces y la mención sobre su hijo, develaba sus objetivos.

- No hay razones para que Naruto venga y mucho menos para que te acerques a mi familia –

- Estoy seguro que el Kyuubi querrá acompañarnos en esta reunión – la voz se tornó grave tras la máscara – Y estoy seguro que tu mujer y tu hijo no querrán perderse de la fiesta.

Su mano apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada frunciendo el ceño, estaba listo para cualquier movimiento del enemigo.

- Kakashi-sensei, evite que Naruto se acerque, vaya por atrás para no encontrarse con los demás – decía sin desviar la mirada al Hatake – Creo que usted debería revisar a los heridos.

Las sospechas sobre el Uchiha evitaba fiarse de sus palabras, pero el Kazekage daba la razón a lo dicho por el sospechoso, entre más lejos Naruto de Akatsuki mejor, era conveniente rescatar información de los heridos.

- Necesitan de usted Hokage-sama. Lo que menos necesitamos es que el Kyuubi caiga en manos de Akatsuki –

Confiando en el exbijuu, la Senju asintió y con una señal dirigida al jounin, ambos salieron en marcha.

- Vaya, vaya, no me lo esperaba de ti Sasuke, diciendo los planes frente al contrincante –

Apenas hubo terminado la oración, el azabache se lanzó contra el Akatsuki atravesándole su espada en el pecho.

- Lamento no tener tiempo para charlar – se desvanecía la imagen del encapuchado – Pero ya es momento de saludar a la señora de la casa.

La imagen se desvaneció entre risas haciendo dudar al pelirrojo de su decisión, pensó haber caído en una trampa.

- ¡Karin! –

El tiempo que tardó en decir el nombre de ella, fue lo único que perdió para correr dentro de la casa a buscarla, llevando tras de si a Juugo y Gaara.

* * *

Durmiendo plácidamente en su hogar, llevaba soñando más de cinco escenarios diferentes, desde el cumplimiento de su amorío con su compañera pelirrosada, hasta su anhelo de ser el próximo Kage de su aldea. Abrazado de una de sus almohadas, murmuraba oraciones que solo tenían sentido en su nuevo sueño, no se daba cuenta que un invasor se acercaba a su lecho.

- ¡Chico Kyuubi! – Llamó el usurpador - ¡Despierta!

- ¡Gané la dotación de ramen! – Exclamó el rubio enérgicamente entre sueños - ¡Sírvanme más!

Jaló las cobijas que cubrían al durmiente buscando poder despertarlo, pero el Uzumaki solo dio la vuelta en la cama murmurando palabras no entendibles.

- Sería más fácil llevárnoslo ahora mismo –

- Tenemos que apegarnos al plan – murmuró la parte negra del Akatsuki – Sabes que es necesario perturbarlo.

Tomó al chico por el pijama sacudiéndolo para despertarlo, un llamado de la puerta lo hizo soltarlo, se adentró de nuevo a la tierra oyendo como los golpes en la puerta aumentaban.

- ¡Naruto! – llamó la voz femenina que llamaba la puerta al compás del golpeteo de su mano - ¡Despierta!

- Sakura-chan – la vio dentro de su cuarto - ¿Qué pasa?

- Hace poco vi en mi ventana pasar a uno de los Akatsuki, creo que escaparon y se dirigían al Barrio Uchiha – su voz estaba llena de angustia y su rostro no lo ocultaba – Fui con Tsunade-sensei pero no estaba, Kakashi-sensei tampoco me abrió y tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Vayamos a buscar a Sasuke! –

Vistiéndose a toda prisa, Naruto salió de la casa en compañía de Sakura; Zetsu, aún oculto, salió de los suelos cuando vio salir al par de adolescentes.

- Esa chica nos ahorró el trabajo –

- Estúpido Kizame ojalá solo ella lo haya visto –

* * *

Apresurado, abrió la puerta de la habitación visualizando al enmascarado parado en medio del cuarto, presuroso, buscó con la mirada a Karin y a su hijo sin éxito del encuentro.

- ¿Dónde están? –

- Creo que la he subestimado – se oyó la voz seria del Akatsuki al tiempo que Gaara y Juugo llegaban – Es imposible que ella haya encontrado los pasadizos ocultos que hay en la casa.

Un suspiro de confort escapó de sus labios, desconocía de lo que el Akatsuki hablaba, pero le alentaba saber que habían escapado. No tardó en transformar su mirada al posarla en Madara, si el encapuchado tenía conocimiento de los mencionados pasadizos, podría atrapar a la pelirroja en la salida y su deber era evitar que eso aconteciese.

- Tu pelea es conmigo, a ellos no los metas –

El encapuchado miraba a todas las direcciones sin pasar desapercibida la activación del sello del naranjizo que ansioso esperaba la señal de ataque.

- Para desgracia de ellos, son los causantes de que te hayas distraído de tu primer objetivo ¿O me equivoco? – dirigió la mirada a Sasuke – Pero no te apures, que después de cumplir nuestra hazaña, podrás encontrar otra mujer con habilidades únicas para procrear.

Las odiosas palabras encendieron sus impulsos atacando con la espada, sabiendo esto como algo inútil, buscaba con pruebas la forma ideal de matarlo antes de que pudiera acercarse a los que ahora nombraba familia.

- Creo que querrás saber esto – aprovechó la cercanía del azabache para realizar una advertencia – Dentro del barrio hay incontables pasadizos de los cuales, menos de la mitad conducen a una salida.

Las arenas del Kazekage rodearon a ambos Uchiha, el azabache sacó la espada del intangible cuerpo y retrocedió con un salto.

- Basta de charlas – levantó la mano mientras sus leales arenas envolvían al enemigo – Aquí mismo perecerás. ¡Sabaku Kyū!

Las arenas se comprimieron al ritmo en que el puño de Gaara se cerraba, a pesar de ello, varias risas salidas de la tumba de arena llamaron la atención de los presentes.

- ¿No quieren saber a donde conducen los demás pasadizos? –

Impulsivamente abrió más sus párpados… ¿Qué podían tener esos pasajes? Con el movimiento de sus espada quitó las arenas que cubrían el rostro del enmascarado, si sabía algo dañino sobre esos túneles se lo sacaría antes de matarlo.

El haber sido liberado, aunque fuese solo del rostro, divirtió Al Akatsuki, la máscara naranja no ocultó la risa soberbia y prosiguió a dar su relato.

- Cuando se construyó el Barrio Uchiha, pedí se hicieran los pasadizos con el pretexto de las guerras. El primer Hokage aceptó y como supuesta prueba de confianza, me dejó a mí a cargo del diseño siempre y le diera cuenta de ello; por supuesto no le di toda la información. Como dije antes, menos de la mitad llevan a una salida, el resto son trampas que darán muerte a cualquiera que los desconozca. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Esas distracciones tuyas saldrán sanas y salvas? O ¿A caso mi trabajo ya estará hecho?

¿Qué hacer? El tiempo estaba en su contra, si se iba en busca de Karin y su hijo, corría el riesgo de que Madara los encontrase antes, pero si se quedaba a obligarlo a hablar sobre la ubicación de los túneles, podría perder el tiempo.

- Te contaré un secreto – murmuró el oído del azabache quien no dio cuenta del instante en que se liberó por completo de las arenas – En esta habitación hay cinco pasadizos de los cuales, dos son los que llevan a una salida, una está fuera de la aldea, la segunda es fuera del barrio.

Se burlaba de él dándole esos datos, pero no los desaprovecharía, el problema era que la información seguía siendo escasa…

- ¡Oh! Pero ¿Y si no usó uno de la habitación? – el Uchiha sonrió al ver la mueca de Sasuke, había contestado su pregunta – Iré a esperarla al oeste del barrio. Tal vez quieras ir al gran roble que se encuentra al sur de la aldea – retrocedió un paso, se desvanecía dentro de su sharingan – Los ratoncitos ahora solo tienen una salida segura.

- Juugo, encuentra esa salida y busca a Karin – se volvió a Gaara – No dejen que Akatsuki se lleve a Naruto.

Juugo acató la orden y corrió presuroso a su destino desvaneciendo el sello, en cuanto al joven Kazekage, tomó su propio camino sin decir palabra alguna.


	20. Inicio de la batalla

A las afueras de la casa, un par de ninjas con el emblema de la arena en sus protectores frontales, esperaban impacientes alguna señal, ya fuera de ataque o retirada. A distancia de la casona, vieron salir corriendo a un azabache y tras de él un naranjizo, cada uno seguía direcciones diferentes y los observadores, mostraban la intención que tenían por seguirlos, sin embargo, la salida de su Kage los hizo posar su atención en éste, dándole tiempo al pelirrojo para percatarse de su presencia.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está la Hokage y Kakashi? –

- Sigue al compañero de Sasuke, no interfieras en lo que haga a menos que parezca sospechoso — ignoró las cuestiones de su hermanos — Temari, busca la Godaime e infórmale que Sasuke y Maadara están al oeste fuera del barrio, asístela en lo que te pida.

- ¿Akatsuki está aquí? -

Kankuro vio a Gaara asentar y decidió apresurarse a acabar la orden que le había sido dada. No tardó mucho en localizar a Juugo siguiéndolo distancia.

- Se fue por atrás de la casa, si te apresuras aún puedes alcanzarla –

La rubia asentó apresurándose a alcanzar a la Senju, apenas vio que ella se fue y el ojiverde se apresuró a seguir al par de Uchihas.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura ya había entrado al Barrio Uchiha, su objetivo era la casa de Sasuke. A mitad del camino, se encontraron con su sensei de equipo y la Kage.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -

- ¿Le pasó algo a Sasuke-kun? - ignoró la pregunta de la Senju - Vi a un Akatsuki pasar por mi ventana.

Un viento frío irrumpió en la escena, la fuerte mujer cerró los ojos imaginando la mejor forma de responder la cuestión de su alumna… lanzó un suspiro como impulso para volver a dejar ver sus orbes color almendra y cruzó sus brazos buscando apoyo en sí misma.

- Maadara sigue con vida, Akatsuki escapó de las cárceles de Konoha y ahora se encuentran aquí en el Barrio Uchiha -

- ¿Qué? –

- Tsunade-obachan, eso no puede ser – su voz incrédula quería hacer notar algún delirio o locura – Sasuke fue quien trajo el cuerpo de Maadara.

- Creemos que Sasuke sigue con Akatsuki –

- ¿Sasuke-kun? Pero Sasuke-kun… no, no puede ser… su novia… su hijo… -

La impresión la había obligado a llevar sus manos hasta su boca para detener el grito que sus labios querían dejar escapar, no podía dejar de tartamudear y necesitaba volver a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza para limpiarse de todo asombro, no podía aceptar lo que la rubia le decía.

- Sakura, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a los heridos. Es vital que evites ser detectada por Akatsuki –

- Pero Sasuke-kun… -

- En el camino te explico. Debemos apresurarnos –

- Tsunade-obachan… -

Desde un inicio le había sorprendido que su alumno no reaccionara como la Haruno, ahora que lo veía actuar, puso la mano sobre el hombro derecho del Uzumaki para detenerlo- Viró hacia la Hokage quien con una mueca le indicaba que dejaba a Naruto en sus manos.

- Escucha Naruto, el objetivo de Akatsuki es capturarte y nosotros debemos evitar que lo consigan. Es necesario que te ocultes en un lugar seguro –

- ¡No voy a esconderme mientras mi amigo está en problemas! –

- Sakura, debemos irnos –

- ¡Hokage-sama! – Llegó presurosa antes de que el par de kunoichis médico se alejara – Traigo mensaje de Kazekage-sama

- ¿De Gaara? – Se acercó el rubio - ¿Dónde está?

- Fue a seguir a Sasuke y Maadara. Se dirigieron al oeste del barrio –

Naruto se disponía a correr en ayuda de aquel al que llamaba su amigo, pero la astucia de la Senju lo evitó con un toque estratégico en músculos clave para dejarlo paralizado, tal fue el efecto que tampoco podía articular palabra alguna.

- ¿Encontraste a alguien en el camino? –

- Si, esperan instrucciones de usted –

- Evita toparte con Akatsuki y reúne a todos, divídanse en 2 equipos y vayan tras los otros dos enemigos, serás la encargada de uno de los grupos, el segundo encargado será Guy, cuando logren derrotarlos ayuden contra Maadara y Sasuke –

Temari no cuestionó nada y acató la orden, una mirada imponente detuvo los que serían los reclamos de su alumna y con una seña, ambas salieron en busca de los heridos.

El Hatake vio al trío irse y una vez fuera de su campo de visión, tomó al rubio cargándolo como si de un costal se tratase y se lo llevó en dirección opuesta a donde se desarrollarían las batallas.

- Se que quieres ir, pero tengo algo que mostrarte –

* * *

Del sureste de la casa principal del Barrio Uchiha, uno de los Akatsukis golpeaba con fuerza a un ninja de la hoja lazándolo contra un árbol. El cara de pez sonrió al ver a si alrededor el pequeño grupo de tres chunins que tenía la esperanza de detenerlo.

- Que débil cayó Konoha –

Su atención fue desviada a causa de un sonido no lejano, era el aire que se rompía por la llegada de un nuevo contrincante y bastó el movimiento de su mano para atrapar el pie de su alcance y lanzarlo lejos de él.

El recién llegado realizó una rápida maniobra en el aire que le sirvió para caer de pie y no tener el mismo destino que el de su compañero caído.

- Hoshigaki Kizame, nos volvemos a encontrar – sonrió el hombre de cejas pobladas – Esta vez vengo preparado contra tu espada… ¿eh? ¿Dónde está?

- Por ella no te preocupes, podré derrotarte sin ella –

Devoró al par de ninjas que encontró en su camino, se preparaba para usar nuevamente su habilidad con el que se transportaba para ir hasta donde se encontraba Maadara, pero algo en el suelo donde se hallaba parado no le permitía fusionarse con la tierra.

- No permitiré que te vayas de aquí -

* * *

Un hombre castaño que mantenía firmemente el sello tora en sus manos apareció frente a Zetsu.

- Muy listo. Jamás pensé que un manipulador del elemento mokuton se le ocurriera o pudiera realizar un jutsu y al mismo tiempo controlar una porción de su chakra para convertirlo en una barrera. Es la primera vez que topo con alguien así –

- Tampoco podrás usar los árboles o rocas para escapar –

- Hubiese sido una gran estrategia de no ser que viniste solo. Mientras quieras evitar que escape con mi habilidad, deberás mantener ese sello y no podrá defenderte, al menos debiste traer contigo algún camarada –

El hombre con apariencia de planta, esbozó una sonrisa seguido de un ataque de taijutsu hacia su oponente, si bien las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo no eran lo suyo, su único objetivo era deshacer aquello que le impedía transportarse con rapidez.

Vio venir a su atacante y por fortuna, éste reaccionó como lo esperaba. Justo antes de que el ataque tuviera contacto con él, un clon salió de entre los árboles desviando el ataque de Zetsu.

- Eso solo te dio tiempo; por la cantidad de chakra que usas para bloquearme la tierra, no creo que tengas más de dos clones y tampoco creo que duren demasiado –

* * *

Llevaba un rato caminando con su hijo en brazos a través de la obscuridad del pasadizo por el cual había escapado; consigo llevaba su porta-kunais, su porta-objetos y un candelabro con una pequeña vela a punto de agotarse. Se había detenido por un momento para alimentar a su pequeño, quien gozaba de buen apetito; dándose un respiro, se sentó en el piso.

- Gracias a la advertencia del imbécil de Suigetsu tuve tiempo para encontrar éste pasadizo – murmuró dejando el candelabro en el suelo para abrirse la blusa - ¿Quién diría que terminaría debiéndole nuestras vidas?

Era estúpido preguntárselo después de haber sido llevada por el Hozuki al hospital en momentos críticos en dos ocasiones, pero la intención de la cuestión no era sobre el albino de la Niebla, si no más bien, la frustración que le causaba el saber que él estaba más al pendiente de la seguridad de ella e Itachi que el mismo Sasuke.

- Aún no sé a donde iremos pero entre más rápido salgamos de ésta aldea mejor – veía al pequeño comiendo de su seno, era confortante que Itachi no entendiera lo que estaba viviendo – Por ahora mi único plan es ir a mi aldea, La Hierba.

Sonaba ilógico volver a una aldea en ruinas, pero en su memoria residía el recuerdo de hacía un año, donde poco antes de la muerte de Orochimaru, fue enviada a las cercanías de su aldea natal en busca de una sustancia guardad en uno de los laboratorios ocultos que tuvo el Sannin ahí. Estando tan cerca del que fue su hogar hizo que le entrara la nostalgia y se dio tiempo para pisar de nuevo sus tierras.

Tuvo múltiples recuerdos al caminar por las calles que desaparecían bajo la hierba que crecía, las ruinas estaban envueltas en enredaderas y de no ser por los residuos de lo que alguna vez fueron casas, no habría señales del incendio. La sorpresa de la pelirroja, fue ver una de las casas casi ilesa; la única explicación a tal fenómeno era la dirección del viento el día del ataque y si las casas vecinas no tuvieron la misma suerte, la razón era que la vivienda se hallaba a varios metros separada del resto… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Karin reconoció la casa, era de sus tíos, se habrían salvado de no ser que ese día se hallaban de visita en casa de ella…

- Nadie nos buscará ahí y podremos vivir tranquilos hasta encontrar un lugar más seguro –

* * *

Llegaban al oeste de las afueras del Barrio Uchiha, Maadara ya se encontraba parado junto a la cerca que limitaba la zona de su clan, buscó en todas direcciones y su miedo iba esfumándose.

- Así que has decidido seguirme –

- No permitiré que los involucres – dejó a medio desenfunde a la Chokuto mirando fijamente al enmascarado – Mi vida personal no te incumbe.

El azabache corrió hacia el encapuchado, en el último instante sacó por completo su espada impactándola en el cuerpo de Maadara. Como era de esperarse, el arma traspasó al sujeto como si no estuviera pero Sasuke soltó su arma moldeando chakra raiton en la otra mano. El contra ataque del Akatsuki ya venía hacia el azabache, estaba preparado con el chidori para dañarlo en cuanto el cuerpo de su Némesis volviera a ser tangible.

A tiempo logró descifrar los movimientos del joven Uchiha y segundos antes de responderle el ataque se detuvo retrocediendo de un salto. No le sorprendía en absoluto que Sasuke hubiera resulto la debilidad de la técnica de intangibilidad.

- Me incumbe si interfiere en mis planes – rió burlonamente irritando a su contrincante – Será mala pérdida un Uchiha rastreador pero ya hallaremos una mujer que nos ayude a fortalecer al clan.

El azabache no esperaba que el enemigo se diera cuenta de su plan y mientras oía el parloteo de Maadara buscaba una nueva estrategia para hacer efectivos sus ataques pero… ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera? No iba a permitir que siquiera les pusiera una mano encima, para ello, tenía que exterminarlo antes que Karin y su hijo salieran del pasadizo ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro que la pelirroja no había tomado una de las trampas? La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella una mujer precavida, inteligente y perceptiva y no permitiría que nada le ocurriera al niño, en eso se basaba su confianza en ella.

- Alguien se acerca –

La frase del líder Akatsuki lo inquietó al pensar que podría tratarse de ella, no podía seguir permitiéndose perder el tiempo. Aprovechose de la distracción de su enemigo activando su sharingan, hizo uso del amaterasu. Las llamas negras consumían la ropa de Maadara, éste, se retorcía gritando en agonía.

Llevó sus manos a su ojo izquierdo haciendo una mueca de dolor, las consecuencias de hacer uso de aquellas habilidades de su doujutsu no tardaron en presentarse pero muy a su pesar, buscó con su borrosa visión a la pelirroja…

* * *

Juugo notó que era seguido, pero al haberse percatado, se trataba de un shinobi conocido, no hizo nada para detenerlo o dañarlo. Su principal objetivo era sacar de peligro a su compañera…

Llegó al sitio donde se presumía que estaba el pasadizo, como era de esperarse, no se notaba alguna señal de donde pudiese estar la puerta y con la consulta de algunos animales del lugar, encontró una anomalía en el tronco del roble. Halló un túnel en las raíces del árbol y no dudó en entrar.

Sus órdenes fueron atacar en alguna situación sospechosa, pero al ver aquel pasadizo, el marionetista prefirió continuar siguiéndolo con el fin de descubrir alguna ventaja contra Akatsuki. Al seguir al pelinaranjo, lo vi salir por otra puerta; en la abertura de aquella se asomó notando estar dentro de una residencia, los emblemas delataban a quien le pertenecía la propiedad y le llamó la atención que lo que su presa hacía.

Ahora que había vuelto a la casa sin haberse encontrado con la pelirroja, tenía la opción de ir en auxilio de su líder o buscar los pasadizos de la habitación. No tenía la menor idea de donde podrían estar escondidos aquellos túneles y parado en medio de la habitación pensaba en encontrarse con el azabache.

- Si les pasa algo a Karin y al niño, Sasuke no me lo perdonará –

Se acercó a las paredes con intenciones de revisarlas minuciosamente pero un silbido llamó su atención, sospechando del agudo sonido lo siguió hasta encontrarse una puerta dentro del armario. Recordando las advertencias de Maadara entró a toda prisa con la sospecha de que su compañera hubiese tomado ese camino.

Kankuro, que había visto todo desde su escondite, se acercó al lugar donde vio desaparecer al portador del sello maldito. Al principio creyó, era la puerta a una habitación secreta, así que espió un poco pero al notar que se trataba de otro túnel, se apresuró para alcanzar a su objetivo.

* * *

Tsunade ya le había explicado la situación, sencillamente no lo aceptaba y estaba convencida de que todo era un mal entendido. No dijo nada a su sensei y todo se lo guardó para ella, en cuanto tuviera contacto con el Uchiha, buscaría la forma de comprobar su inocencia.

- ¡Sakura! –

La ruda voz de la Senju la sacó de sus pensamientos que la habían obligado a parar, ni siquiera estaba siendo lo suficientemente precavida para no ser detectada.

- ¡Shizune! ¡Anko! –

- Godaime-sama, perdimos el rastro de Sasuke-kun y… -

- Si, el Kazekage fue a encargarse de ellos, quiero que vayan al norte y se encuentren con Temari, si ves a algún herido ayúdalo. Anko, tú no te detengas –

- Quiero ir con ellas – pidió desesperada – Por favor no me lo niegue

- Váyanse – se dirigió a las kunoichis mayores – Quiero que vengas conmigo

- Pero… -

- Iremos con Sasuke en su momento. Por ahora obedéceme –

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y al exhalar, aflojó los músculos de su cara así como sus dedos. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ambas manos llegaron a la altura de su pecho sosteniéndose mutuamente, su mirada estaba en los sueles…

- Si –

* * *

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir a ayudar a Sasuke! –

Los efectos de la paralización habían terminado hacía dos minutos, el Uzumaki no paraba de gritar y patalear tratando de librarse, ya que su sensei lo había atado a un árbol a las afueras de la aldea.

- ¿Y si Konoha es quien necesita ayuda en contra de Sasuke? –

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Sasuke regresó por que pertenece aquí! –

- Y si así fuera, irás y pelearás pero ¿qué harás si vuelves a perder el control del Kyuubi como la última vez? – El rubio se detuvo y el Hatake se colocó en cuclillas mirando a su alumno a los ojos – Si quieres ayudar, necesitas aprender a controlar el Kyuubi, de otra manera, solo traerás más problemas.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? – Cuestionó exasperado - ¡Ya no hay quien me enseñe y no hay tiempo!

- Esto – sacó un pergamino de su chaleco – Tiene la clave para lograrlo.

- ¿Qué es? –

- El Jinchuriky del Hachibi escribió la forma en que controló a su bijou. El Raikage fue amable al prestarnos el pergamino –

- ¿Por qué no me lo dieron antes? –

- Nadie sabía donde estaba oculto el pergamino, en cuanto lo hallaron fue enviado a Konoha. Ayer lo recibimos – lanzó con precisión un kunai que rompió las ataduras del Uzumaki – Si quieres ir con Sasuke, apresúrate en aprender esto, de otra manera no te permitiré ir.

* * *

Hacía poco había reanudado su andar, sintió uno que otro chakra pasar por encima de ellos que le hacía pensar en permanecer en el pasadizo hasta no detectar a nadie en los alrededores, aunque eso significaría… No, no quería imaginarse lo que ocurriría con la aldea.

- Hoy mismo nos iremos –

Después de su larga caminata halló el final del túnel, con cuidado empujó el techo y asomó el rostro por la abertura que se formó. Podrí pensarse en que esa era acción se vería absurda para alguien que percibe los chakras, pero el temor de la joven madre residía en el líder Akatsuki, quien rara vez dejaba ser encontrado por la habilidad de la pelirroja.

- Parece que es seguro –

Lo que la abertura le permitía visualizar, no le dejó ver a nadie y al realizar el murmullo para si, vio pasar en las cercanías a una persona que llevaba puesta una capa negra.

Quien iba caminando por la salida del pasadizo, notó el movimiento del suelo y se precipitó a patear la puertezuela exponiendo a Karin con su hijo en brazos.

- ¡Con que aquí estabas! -

* * *

Si, había puesto que sería el final pero desgracidamente me di cuenta que hacer un final al siguiente capítulo lo haría de forma muy forzada y creo que ese tipo de finales son malos. Ahora, puedo asegurarles que éstos serán los últimos capítulos y les agradezco a todos los que me vienen siguiendo la paciencia por el largo periódo que tardé en actualizar.


	21. Movilización

El encapuchado miró con una sonrisa a la pelirroja extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir.

—Por primera vez me alegro de verte Suigetsu.

—Que alivio que estés bien.

—Gracias a que me advertiste encontré…

—Con una madre como ella —se acercó a Itachi simulando preocupación—, pensé que podría sucederte algo.

El albino continuaba con su sentido del humor tan peculiar, como siempre, a la pelirroja no le causó gracia y lo atacó con una patada en el estómago.

—¡Sé cuidar bien de mi hijo! —exclamó en compañía del splash del impacto, dio media vuelta para caminar— Adiós.

Jamás se había molestado tanto con él, le fue doloroso el cuestionamiento del como cuidaba a su hijo que de no ser que lo tenía en los brazos, habría sido negra la suerte de Hozuki. Despidiéndose, se alejaba con un rápido andar.

Su cuerpo volvió a formarse visualizando frente a sí a Karin alejarse. Preocupad de que anduviera sola con el niño a esas horas, se apresuró a detenerla. Al principio fue ignorado, al segundo intento fue rechazada su compañía y el tercero… Muchos dicen que la tercera es la vencida pero en ese caso tuvo que seguirla medio kilómetro antes de que ella corriera a esconderse.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Cállate!

Un par de kunoichis pelinegras pasaron no muy lejos de ellos, Suigetsu se había ocultado por prevención de la pelirroja, pero al ver que aquellas dos kunoichis eran de Konoha, quiso salir de su escondite... Karin no lo permitió dejando a Shizune y Anko alejarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? —la miró con incertidumbre y soltándose del agarre— ¿Qué sucede? ¿A caso los están buscando? ¡Maldito Sa…!

—¡Tú sabías de esto! ¡Tú sabías que Sasuke seguía involucrado con Akatsuki!

Sus fuertes reclamos despertaron a Itachi, tan rápido como pudo tranquilizó a su hijo temerosa que las mujeres que habían visto los oyeran.

—¿Akatsuki? ¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el idiota conmigo. Por eso me previniste, por que tu lo sabías.

—No sé de lo que me hablas. Yo sólo sé que Sasuke estuvo involucrado en un asesinato.

Ella sabía que él le decía la verdad pero aún estaba alterada, había estado conteniendo sus emociones hasta salir de la aldea pero ver a las kunoichis reventó su burbuja de paciencia.

—Akatsuki está en Konoha, me fui cuando los percibí fuera de la casa —sus palabras se relajaron, miraba a su hijo que ya no quería volver a dormir y tomaba una de sus manitas—, llegaron después de que la Hokage y otros ninjas fueron a investigar a Sasuke.

—¿Hacia dónde ibas?

—Fuera de Konoha.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué planeas hacer? Karin, no puedes andar sola por ahí…

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—¿Y Sasuke?

Después de su insistencia por estar a lado del azabache, era lógico que el albino fuera a mencionarlo. Ojalá nunca hubiera pronunciado el nombre del Uchiha… Ese nombre la hizo detenerse cuando ya avanzaba. Bajó la mirada y abrazó fuertemente a Itachi.

—Acepté estar a s lado aunque no me amara, estúpidamente no ha muerto en mí la esperanza de que él algún día me quiera —una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos seguida de otras más—; pero no puedo estar con él si pone en riesgo la vida de mi hijo… es lo más valioso que tengo.

* * *

Maadara se sacó la capa de nubes rojas arrojándola tan lejos como pudo, está ardió hasta calcinarse por completo pero el miembro de Akatsuki no perdió el tiempo observando como su prenda se reducía a cenizas; estaba libre de las llamas negras y se disponía a atacar al azabache, sin embargo, las arenas del recién llegado se interpusieron en forma de barrera. Se detuvo frente a la muralla un par de segundos, los suficientes para volver a su intangibilidad y atravesar el obstáculo… Sasuke ya no estaba.

Las arenas que formaron la barrera caían en forma de ola sobre el Akatsuki en intento de enterrarlo pero éste salió de ellas con intenciones de atacar al Kazekage. Antes de tocar al joven gobernante, un montón de senbons hechos de solamente chakra raiton atacaron al enmascarado. Un paso de agujas se incrustaron en el cuerpo yendo en dirección de Gaara, a él sólo le bastaron sus arenas para protegerse.

—Nos ahorrarías tiempo a los dos si regresas a tu primer objetivo —mencionó el encapuchado deshaciéndose de las agujas en su cuerpo—, incluso te ahorrarías la muerte de tu par de distracciones.

Sasuke quien se hallaba oculto con el sharingan ya desactivado tratando de recuperarse, oyó la voz de Maadara. Sin duda, la propuesta era tentadora, conocía las fuerzas del Akatsuki y Konoha, situación que había adquirido de la batalla meses antes y tras haber asesinado a los ancianos de la aldea, su prioridad era cuidar y proteger a… si, su familia.

Aprovechase de la distracción del enmascarado, Gaara realizó los sellos que dieron paso al fuuton kosoku katto: Los brazos y piernas del Kage fueron cargados del chakra con los que moviendo sus extremidades como si golpeara el aire, liberó una neblina con dirección a su enemigo, la cual, fundió todo a su paso a excepción de su objetivo. La potencia del jutsu, o bien, la no total recuperación de Maadara, traspasó suficientemente el jutsu de intangibilidad para deshacer el lado izquierdo superior de la máscara del Akatsuki.

—¡Mierda! —Cubrió el área desnuda de su cara— ¿Qué decides Sasuke?

* * *

El último clon de Yamato acababa de ser destruido por Zetsu. El jounin sería obligado a deshacer el sello con un solo ataque en el que necesitara de ambas manos para defenderse. El ataque del enemigo ya venía en camino y el castaño, en su afán de retenerlo, recibió el golpe de lleno además de una fuerte caída causada por el impacto.

Indefenso en el suelo, yacía su contrincante, aprovechando la dificultad que representa el levantarse sin la ayuda de las manos, el Akatsuki se aproximaba al shinobi con intenciones de patear las manos que le evitaban desplazarse por la tierra. Su pierna derecha ya iba impulsada al cuerpo que buscaba ponerse en pie y…

Un fuerte viento empujó al Akatsuki cuyo equilibrio no era el mismo sobre sólo un pie. Aquella que provocó la ventisca apareció desplegando un gran abanico llamando la atención del hombre con piel bicolor. Tras la joven rubia aparecieron cuatro shinobis cuyas características en ropas o fisiologías delataban su pertenencia a clanes reconocidos de Konoha.

Zetsu aún se hallaba cerca de Yamato y al verse en contra de un mayor número de ninjas, se lanzó contra el castaño para deshacer a toda costa la barrera que le impedía huir. Antes de poder tocar el jounin, un par de perforados lo golpearon alejándolo de su objetivo; logró esquivar un ataque de Baki para levantar el rostro notando que el par de taladros realmente eran una mujer del clan Inuzuka y su compañero canino.

—Mantén la barrera Yamato —habló Inoichi—, nosotros te cubrimos.

* * *

El apoyo a Guy había llegado hacía varios minutos pero él rechazó la ayuda, pues deseaba terminar con Kizame con sus propias manos. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shizune, Anko, Iruka e Ibiki quedaron como simples espectadores.

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al atestiguar el suicidio de Kizame tras haber sido capturado con intensiones de interrogarlo. Ibiki ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de formular la primera pregunta cuando el Akatsuki ordenó a sus invocaciones que lo decapitaran.

—Ya no hay más que hacer —Shizune rompió el silencio aún cuando su impacto seguía siendo notorio—, me llevaré el cuerpo.

—Mientras tanto —habló Anko—, nosotros tenemos que apoyar al Kazekage.

—¿Saben dónde está?

Shizune se acercó a los restos del shinobi muerto para analizarlos antes de moverlos, mientras Mitarashi asentía a la pregunta de Iruka. La Kunoichi que mantenía su cabello negro en una coleta se encabezó al resto para guiarlos al lugar correspondiente a las instrucciones de Temari.

* * *

Sakura y Tsunade habían logrado encontrar al resto de los ninjas heridos para auxiliarlos, sin embargo, muy a su pesar, también hallaron a algunos fallecidos entre los cuales, se hallaba uno que afectó más la estabilidad emocional de Haruno.

—Me encaminé hasta donde se encuentra Maadara; no podemos confiarnos, necesito que hagas un llamado al resto de los ninjas de la aldea y des la alarma para que los civiles evacuen la aldea —indicó Senju a su alumna—, explica la situación a todos y por favor no le comentes nada a Shikamaru, lo necesitamos con la cabeza fría en combate.

Pensar que Sasuke volví a ser visto como enemigo, saber que Akatsuki volvía en ataque contra Konoha y ahora descubrir la muerte del padre de uno de sus amigos la tenían atónita, era verdad que en el reglamento shinobi decía que como ninja, debía ser ajena a las emociones y sentimientos, especialmente en batalla, pero ese nunca había sido su fuerte.

La pelirrosada asintió a las órdenes de la Kage y la vio marcharse. Una vez fuera de su vista fue en busca de sus compañeros; el camino le sirvió para apaciguar sus emociones y reflexionar mejor sobre la actual situación.

La alarma se había dado en la aldea y todos los genios estaban a cargo de llevar a los civiles al refugio, los chunin montaban guardia y los de mayor rango se precipitaban a la batalla.

Comparado a la primera invasión de Maadara había menos ninjas disponibles y todos aquellos vistos como de élite de Konoha habían sido llamados a los planes de interrogación de Tsunade hacia Sasuke.

* * *

Llevaba un rato caminando por el pasadizo sin señales de una trampa o de Karin e Itachi, se preguntaba si ese túnel tenía fin cuando topó con un callejón sin salida, sentía a su seguidor muy cerca y se cuestionaba que hacer.

Si Karin había usado ese pasadizo y no tenía salida ¿por qué no se topó con ella en el camino? ¿Sería que ella realmente escapó cuando todos fueron en su búsqueda? O tal vez… sintió una corriente de aire sobre su cabeza, con el puro tacto identificó una grieta en el techo que al palparla se alzaba dejando entrara varios rayos de luz.

Juugo abrió la compuerta saliendo del hoyo de un salto, miró los alrededores sin hallar a su objetivo. Notó a su espía observando desde el túnel y suponiendo las razones por las que estaba ahí, supo que no era buena idea salir corriendo.

—Sé que estás ahí. No sé cuales son tus órdenes pero si tus intenciones son sólo seguirme no me molestará que me acompañes —varias ardillas subieron a sus hombros—, a partir de ahora iré rápido, espero puedas llevarme el paso pues no puedo dejar que mi compañera siga sola.

—Vaya que eres perceptivo —Kankuro salió del hoyo presentándose frente al naranjizo y observando como éste se comunicaba con las ardillas—. No pienso dejarte que te escapes.

Juugo tomó referencia de las instrucciones de las ardillas para buscar a Karin, su seguidor logró seguirle el paso hasta que un kilómetro ya fuera de Konoha, lograron divisar un par de siluetas. Desconocían de quienes podrían tratarse y antes de distinguir alguna característica que diera pista de sus identidades, una de las siluetas salió corriendo; la segunda quedó inmóvil para finalmente seguir a la primera.

Cuando salieron de la aldea, Kankuro llegó a pensar que el naranjizo quería escapar pero al notar que el chico aumentó su velocidad al encontrar a aquellas personas, creyó el hecho de que buscaba a su compañera como había mencionada pero ¿quién era esa otra persona? ¿A caso ese equipo alguna vez conocido como Taka abandonaría a su líder? Si era así tenía la desventaja del tres contra uno pero tampoco podía permitirles la fuga.

Como en un segundo aliento aceleró su paso lo suficiente para rebasar a los que seguía, sin embargo, su empeño lo perturbó al punto de que el sello maldito se liberara y al quedar frente a Karin y Suigetsu, levantó su gran brazo gris en ataque de la pelirroja que iba por delante del albino.

Sabaku No vio alzarse una nube de tierra evitándole la vista del trío, apenas la cortina se desvaneció, él ya estaba a dos metros del Hozuki, quien en el último momento había logrado quitar a su compañera del ataque. Antes de poder aceptar lo que había visto, notó que aquel al que había estado siguiendo no parecía el mismo y se aproximaba a él de forma ofensiva.

—Corre, vete a esconder.

—Suigetsu, tu no puedes sólo contra Juugo en ese estado.

—No necesito vencerlo, sólo darte tiempo para que te pongas a salvo —se levantó blandiendo su nueva espada—, además que con esto tengo una mayor ventaja, vete de una vez.

Ella lo vio lanzarse en auxilio del shinobi de La arena que intentaba defenderse de Juugo. Sacada de sus pensamientos por el llanto de su hijo, tomó su oportunidad huyendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían pero una disminución alarmante en el chakra de Suigetsu la hicieron tomar refugio tras un árbol para volver la mirada a la batalla.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que no debí confiarme —vio escapar a Samaheda de sus manos tomando una nueva forma. Juugo lanzó otro ataque pero el castaño lo quitó a tiempo—, creí que podría dominarla.

—¿Por qué los ataca? ¿No se supone que son compañeros?

Antes de que su cuestión fuera resuelta tuvo que esquivar varios ataques y hacer él otros tantos, la tarea o era nada fácil pues desde que el albino había intentado hacer uso de la gran espada, parecía haberse debilitado notoriamente. Hizo uso de Escorpión varias veces pero el portador del sello maldito lograba librarse con tal violencia que al final destrozó la marioneta.

Vio a Kankuro alejar a Juugo de él, apenas lograba moverse y si moría ahí, su única satisfacción sería que Karin ya no estaba ahí, sentía lástima por el castaño que ya se veía cansado y la única forma que conocía para detener a Juugo era con ayuda de Sasuke.

—¿Qué pasó? Casi no tienes chakra.

—¡Karin! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar lejos! —vio a Samaheda acercarse y con un brazo intento alejar a la pelirroja del arma— No te acerques, esa espada come chakra.

La espada piel de tiburón se aproximó al albino de forma inofensiva. Cuando Hozuki intentó usarla, la espada sintió extrañas las manos que la tomaban y había robado su chakra para escapar. Samaheda había vuelto con el chico pues lo reconoció como familiar de Mangetsu, ahora estaba dispuesta a servirle.

—¿Esa espada robó tu chakra? Imbécil.

—A final de cuenta me aceptó. ¿Qué haces? —La vio entregarle su hijo y posteriormente desbotonar algunos botones de la blusa blanca— No tiene caso, yo no puedo detener a Juugo.

—¿Puedes usar esa espada? —El albino asentó— Úsala para debilitar a Juugo, así volverá a la normalidad.

Suigetsu acercó a sus labios al cuello de la pelirroja hasta que finalmente mordió su piel sintiendo como las fuerzas le regresaban. Inevitablemente el naranjizo condujo a Kankuro hasta ellos pero Hozuki alejó a Itachi y Karin del ataque.

—Aún no has recuperado todo su chakra.

—No voy a quitarte todas tus energías, tienes que cuidarlo —entregó el niño a su madre—. Además, cuando lo toque con Samaheda, recuperaré mi chakra.

* * *

Sasuke y Gaara mantenían una lucha contra Maadara, éste último no usaba todos sus poderes, ni siquiera contraatacaba esperando usar un último argumento para atraer nuevamente al azabache, necesitaba la ayuda de un segundo Sharingan y era fundamental convencerlo antes de extraer el último Kyuubi.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic a pesar de que ya he tardado bastante. He estado algo ocupada pero no abandonaré el fic, garantizo que le daré final al igual que todos los que suba.


	22. Decisión

¿Por qué nadie me dijo que me equivoqué al actualizar? xD Apenas hoy me dio por revisar unos datos para seguir escribiendo continuación y me di cuenta que había errado subiendo el capítulo de otro fic. Por favor, si vuelve a pasar eso avísenme.

Ahora si los dejo con el verdadero capítulo.

* * *

—¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar a lo único que tienes de familia por ésta aldea que traicionó al clan?

Sasuke detuvo su ataque, pero el Kazekage siguió en su ofensiva contra el enemigo. Odiaba lo que le había ocurrido a su familia, a pesar de la muerte de los tres ancianos aún sentía un gran rencor y la propuesta del enmascarado ahora no sólo la veía como la salvación de lo que ahora era su familia, esa pregunta la había transformado en su oportunidad para mostrarle a la aldea lo que había sentido al perder a todos sus seres queridos.

Repentinamente un ataque llegó directamente hacia a Maadara, quien lo esquivó sin dificultad alguna, pero su adversario parecía ya haberlo previsto, pues al presentarse frente a los shinobis, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lamento la demora Kazekage.

—La estábamos esperando Hokage.

—Vaya, vaya, al fin aparece la Godaime —rió el enmascarado burlonamente— Debería ser la primera en aparecer cuando su aldea está en peligro.

—Tenía que ayudar a mi gente, pero no te decepcionaré, tengo algo preparado para ti.

La rubia volvió a lanzarse contra el enemigo pero traspasó su cuerpo sin causarle daño. Notó el estado de Sasuke y Gaara tuvo que hacerle un resumen de lo ocurrido, incluyendo lo que habían descifrado de la intangibilidad, aunque claro, Maadara no se los dejó fácil, pues estuvo interviniendo con ataques mínimos, pero dañinos.

—Ahora sólo deberías pensar en la seguridad de tu familia.

Mientras Uchiha hablaba con el menor del clan, el pelirrojo aprovechó para preparar un nuevo Fuuton: Kosoko katto. Sin embargo, un ataque doble llegó a los costados del Akatsuki, ambas patadas impactaron en su cuerpo pero enseguida las rechazó. Sensei y alumno de vestimentas verdes salieron volando ante el rebote de su ofensiva, empero, ambos supieron caer.

—Lamentamos la tardanza Hokage-sama —apareció una pelinegra de cabellera corta, alumna de la Kage— ¿No han llegado los demás?

—No.

Cinco shinobis más aparecieron en escena, con tan sólo ver al enemigo dieron inicio al ataque; cada uno lanzó su mejor técnica pero el contrincante se valió nuevamente de la intangibilidad para evitar cualquier daño. Los recién llegados sintieron impotencia al recordar la batalla que tuvieron con él en fechas pasadas, pero su voluntad del fuego les prohibía rendirse, ésta vez no permitirían que el enemigo escapara.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? —Cuestionó Guy al notar el estado ausente del muchacho— ¿Está lastimado?

—No — Gaara vio a Anko, Ibiki e Iruka atacar— Seguramente piensa lo que Maadara le propuso —él, Guy, Lee, Tenten y Neji, esquivaron a duras penas una de las bolas de chakra negro del Akatsuki, cuyo golpe, modificó significativamente el área dañada— Amenaza con matar a su hijo y su mujer si no se une a él.

—¿Dónde están?

—A juzgar por el tiempo, están muertos o lograron escapar.

Los ataques continuaron y en los escasos espacios, Gaara y Tsunade explicaron de forma general lo ocurrido y la forma de saltar la técnica, en cuanto al azabache, sólo seguía con la mirada los movimientos de los presentes.

Los pensamientos de Uchiha no se limitaban en un sí o un no al ofrecimiento de Akatsuki, también abarcaba el paradero de su familia. La tardanza de Juugo o la falta de información de cualquier tipo sobre ellos lo inquietaban.

—Si te unes a él y logra ganar salvarás a tu familia —habló Sabaku No tomando lugar a lado del hombre pensativo sin dejar de vigilar las acciones del resto— Pero ¿realmente deseas que tu hijo crezca en un mundo controlado por él? —Llamó la atención del meditador— Si no decides un bando ahora mismo, te tomaré por enemigo.

* * *

El constante ataque de los shinobis no le permitía contraatacar, incluso intentó huir corriendo pero estaba bien rodeado. Tsume realizó un nuevo ataque en conjunto con su perro y Zetsu aprovechó para dividirse en dos. Ahora era más fácil esquivar a los de la hoja y en su primera oportunidad, lanzó el Houshi no jutsu que entró en el cuerpo de todos sus enemigos. El desarrollo de las semillas fue rápido, drenando el chakra a cada uno y ya que no se sentía en peligro, volvió a unirse en uno solo.

—Pensaba sólo deshacer el jutsu que me impedía huir —hablaba la parte blanca— Pero me han causado muchos problemas.

—Debemos irnos —intervino el negro— Nos esperan.

—Lo sé, pero después de los problemas que nos causaron, los dejaremos sin chakra. Así también quitaremos unos cuantos estorbos.

Durante el diálogo de ambos Zetsus, Inoichi reunía chakra para hacer la transferencia de mentes. Logrado el jutsu exitosamente, quiso hacer uso del cuerpo del que se había apoderado para liberar a sus aliados, sin embargo, al lanzar el primer ataque cuerpo a cuerpo hacia el clon que aprisionaba a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que el Akatsuki se resistía al jutsu, obligando a Zetsu a dividirse nuevamente en dos.

Choza por otro lado, usó el chakra que le quedaba para aumentar las dimensiones de su cuerpo a tiempo. El clon se desvaneció al ser aplastado. Al ver que ambos Zetsus peleaban entre ellos, tomó oportunidad para liberar a sus camaradas del resto de los clones. Todo justo a tiempo, pues la mente del líder Yamanaka regresó a su cuerpo, un poco más y habría muerto.

—Las oportunidades de ganarme son mínimas ahora —habló el Zetsu negro que se recuperaba del control de Inoichi— Apenas tienen chakra.

Zetsu estaba en lo cierto, si bien Choza tenía aún más chakra gracias a la reserva de calorías en su cuerpo, el resto del equipo apenas tenía el suficiente para sí mismos, era un milagro que Yamato aún lograra conservar la barrera bajo tierra.

El equipo intentaba reunir sus energías, harían todo lo posible por detener a su enemigo pero fue demasiado tarde, Zetsu volvió a ser un sólo individuo y sin dar pauta a sus acciones, logró abrirse terreno para correr y alejarse, después de todo, sus seguidores no tendrían suficiente energía para aguantarle el paso pero…

Los ninjas ya buscaban iniciar la persecución, cuando ante sus ojos vieron volar a Zetsu contra el suelo a escasos metros de ellos. Anonadados, buscaron con la mirada aquello que provocó tal incidente. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver llegar a un aliado que bien conocían.

—Parece que las cosas se hacen cada vez más fáciles —se oyó la voz del enemigo blanco, quien también había distinguido a su atacante. Se levantó de un salto y la parte negra discrepó una significativa diferencia en aquella persona— Debemos tener mucho cuidado.

—¡Naruto! —llegó Kakashi tras del recién llegado— Te dije que te movieras con precaución.

* * *

Bastó con que Juugo atacara con su brazo a Suigetsu para que este último usara a Samaheda interfiriendo el ataque, al mismo tiempo absorbió el chakra de su compañero hasta debilitarlo lo suficiente para parar su transformación. Tuvo que resistir algunos segundos la descomunal fuerza del naranjizo, pero sintió como disminuía mientras el albino recuperaba lo que le hacía falta de chakra.

—¿Están bien?

Cuestionó el albino mirando a los presentes cansados y debilitados. Al menos él había recuperado el resto de su chakra gracias a la espada piel de tiburón.

—Gracias.

Murmuró el naranjizo tirado en el suelo ya consiente de lo que había sucedido, era visible su agitación. Kankuro repitió la palabra sentado en el suelo recargado en un árbol, la situación le había subido la adrenalina. Karin, por otro lado, sólo había asentado con la cabeza tras salir de su escondite.

El llanto del bebé interrumpió el intervalo de silencio, a lo que la pelirroja extendió la cobija que cubría a su hijo en el suelo para recostarlo, sacó un pañal de su portaobjetos y se dedicó a cambiarlo. Los varones la contemplaron en tanto recuperaban el aliento.

—Toma —arrojó el pañal sucio a Hozuki que por inercia lo atrapó— Búscale un sitio.

—¿Qué estás loca? —Gritó furioso— ¡No puedes andar arrojando estas porquerías a la gente!

La fémina volvió a envolver a su hijo en la cobija ignorando los reclamos del albino que terminó por lanzar el paquete a unos arbustos. En cuanto alistó sus cosas, ella se dispuso a partir.

—¿Dónde vas?

—¡Me largo de Konoha! —Respondió al bipolar a punto de darle las razones, más por deshago de sus emociones que por querer justificarse con él, pero recordó la presencia del shinobi de La Arena. Si bien no se quedaría, no delataría el delito del azabache— Sólo quiero la seguridad de Itachi.

—No puedes irte sola —Juugo la detuvo cuando ella se disponía a dar los primeros pasos— Tú y el niño corren peligro.

—Se cuidarme sola…

—¿Incluso de Maadara?

El nombre la dejó helada, era la única persona que podía evadir su habilidad y eso sin mencionar sus poderes. La tranquilidad volvió a ella cuando no encontraba razones visibles para ser seguida por el Akatsuki, creyó que Juugo sólo velaba por algún interés de Sasuke, que nada tenía que ver con la seguridad de ella y su niño.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con él, mi hijo es muy pequeño para que intente algo y Maadara sólo busca a Sasuke.

—Por ello te busca a ti y al niño —intervino Sabaku No explicando a la joven madre lo sucedido, Karin parecía incrédula pero entre la afirmación de Juugo y a sabiendas del flujo de chakra de ambos, no podía quedarle la menor duda— Si los atrapa controlará a Sasuke.

—Karin…

—Él me envió a buscarte, no quiere que les pase nada —por segunda vez detenía el andar de la ojirubí callando las palabras del Hozuki— Además, si te vas, corres riesgo de ser reconocida como criminal.

Suigetsu la vio pensativa y sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Karin, Sasuke lo había prohibido pero ¿y qué? Lo importante era mantenerla a ella e Itachi a salvo y si eso significaba tener que decirle lo que Uchiha no quería decirle, para convencerla, entonces el no dudaría en hacerlo.

—Karin, escucha, antes que tomas alguna decisión debes oírme —la pelirroja lo miró con desconcierto— Sasuke no…

—Harás las cosas más sencillas si aceptas —el bipolar notó las intenciones de su compañero— De lo contrario te llevaré a la fuerza.

¿Qué hacer? Sabía que él tenía razón y mientras estuviera con ellos no sería capturada, al menos no por el resto del mundo, en cuanto a Maadara… ¿Por qué Sasuke la mandó buscar? ¿De verdad sentía un mínimo interés por su hijo? Si era así ¿a qué demonios estaba jugando al ponerlo en riesgo?

Si Karin estaba confundida, Kankuro estaba peor, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y la plática de Taka sólo le daba algunas pistas. Ahora que había dado con la joven, debía mantenerla alejada de Akatsuki pero dejarla ir como ella deseaba no convenía, pues su desaparición podría cambiar la opinión de Uchiha.

—Maadara no sabe tu paradero, si vuelves a Konoha te llevaremos al refugio de la aldea, así no correrás riesgos en otras aldeas —propuso Kankuro, ella no respondió— Si Maadara muere, intervendré con el Kazekage para que vayas a mi aldea si aún quieres irte, pero si él gana…

—Tampoco quiero ser controlada por un estúpido genjutsu —se volvió a los varones tras una pausa, además, sin importar lo que decidiera, ella no podría escapar de Juugo— De acuerdo, iré al refugio.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a Konoha mientras el marionetista agradecía haberla convencido, de lo contrario habría tenido que pelear, estaba seguro que los jóvenes la defenderían y tras la batalla con el más alto y su marioneta destruida, los resultados no serían favorables.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle las cosas? —Preguntó el albino enfadado mientras veía a Karin y Kankuro a dos metros más delante de ellos— Ella tiene que saberlo.

—No es asunto nuestro.

—Pero…

—¿Te habría gustado que yo te delatara con ella antes de que te le declararas? —notó la cara de desprecio de Hozuki— Karin se enterará a su debido tiempo.

* * *

—¿Qué decidiste?

Gaara se preparó realizar un ataque que sin duda iría dirigido al azabache, mientras el resto de los shinobis alrededor, peleaba contra el enemigo. Sasuke cerró los ojos pensativo, una meditación que debía durar menos de tres segundos. Sus labios comenzaron a entreabrirse y…

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Sakura llegó en compañía del resto de los shinobis ya conocidos. Ella se sintió con un gran alivio al ver al chico, deseaba hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, pues confiaba al cien por ciento en su inocencia y no tardó en correr hasta donde él se hallaba, mientras, los recién llegados se unían a la batalla.

—Responde…

—¡Sasuke-kun! Tsunade-sama piensa que…

—Quiero la garantía de su bienestar sin importar lo que resulte de todo esto.

Haruno no comprendía nada y su shock fue interrumpido por un estruendo producido por los ataques que fungían como fondo. Al menos la llegada de los otros ninjas evitaba que Maadara interfiriera o escuchara lo que discutían esos tres.

—Ella tiene cargos como criminal rango A, Konoha la ha perdonado y prometo que en La Arena se olvidarán sus crímenes pasados. Uno de mis hombres también fue en su búsqueda, la mantendrá a salvo.

No hubo una respuesta hablada por parte de Uchiha pues el Akatsuki alcanzó con su ataque a Sasuke, Gaara y Sakura. El segundo logró defender a la kunoichi y a sí mismo con su arena, mientras el azabache libró por completo la ofensiva esquivando.

—Ha sido una lástima la decisión que has tomado —musitó el enmascarado al haber recibido un ataque de la Chokuto en el brazo izquierdo— Pudiste haberlos salvado.

Fuera del trío de shinobis que hacía unos momentos charlaba, todos se encontraban dañados por la lucha, y los únicos en pie, no lograron detener la retirada del enemigo, quien advertían, iría en busca de Karin e Itachi. Saber ello, puso en alarma al azabache, provocándole una mueca de disgusto, seguida de una retirada apresurada, ya sea en detención de Maadara o la pronta localización de la pelirroja y su hijo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Haruno quiso detenerle, apenas lograba conseguir estar a su lado para hablar con él y nuevamente se vería distanciada— ¡No puedes…!

—Sakura-san, los demás necesitan de su ayuda.

—Pero no puede ir él solo.

—Sakura, quédate con ellos, el Kazekage y yo iremos con Sasuke —habló Senju tras haber usado una vez más su jutsu de recuperación— Únanse a nosotros cuando vuelvan sus energías.

Asentando, la ojiesmeralda se dispuso a su tarea, mientras el pelirrojo y su maestra ya se perdían de su vista. Como ninja médico, sabía que antes que sus emociones personales, debía atender a sus compañeros, sólo que le parecía una mala broma de la vida que hubiera obstáculos para poder aclarar aquello que la consternaba.

* * *

Todo el camino había estado muy seria, de vez en cuando miraba a Itachi y sólo cambiaba de reacción cuando había que atender a su hijo.

Gracias a la habilidad de Karin lograron llegar a la aldea sin toparse con ninguna de las batallas, estaban a unos kilómetros de llegar al refugio, cuando la fémina se detuvo llamando la atención del grupo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Un grupo de ninjas se aproxima —respondió la cuestión de Hozuki— Están peleando con uno de los Akatsuki.

—¡Vámonos antes de que lleguen aquí!

—¡No! —la mujer detuvo a Kankuro— Necesito hablar con Naruto.

—¿El viene para acá?

—Si, viene persiguiendo a un Akatsuki en compañía de otros ninjas de La Hoja —contestó Karin a la cuestión de Kankuro— Su chakra ha aumentado y tiene un extraño cambio, pero estoy segura que es él.

—Si viene un Akatsuki es mejor alejarte —propuso Suigetsu— Sería un riesgo si…

—¡Cuidado!

Uno de los ataques que Naruto había lanzado, Zetsu logró esquivarlo, pero el ataque siguió su camino yendo en dirección donde Juugo, Suigetsu, Kankuro, Karin e Itachi se encontraban. El impacto fue grande y Naruto y compañía no tardaron en quedar dentro del área afectada.

—¡La mujer de Sasuke, sus amigos y Kankuro estaban aquí! —Anunció Uzumaki buscando con la mirada a los nombrados, así como Temari, quién al oír el nombre de su hermano, se alarmó— ¡Ahora verás, ven acá!

El rubio se lanzó contra el bicolor a una velocidad que el enemigo sólo pudo dar cuenta de que estaba atrapado por la nueva técnica del jinchuriki.

—Hazlo.

—No, yo no quiero matarte —contestó el ojiazul a su enemigo— Sólo te capturaré.

—¡Imbécil! Así no conseguirás nada.

Zetsu aprovechó el descuido de su rival quien aún buscaba con la mirada a los nombrados, de ésta forma logró plantar una de sus semillas al chico, pero fue inútil, la cantidad de chakra a absorber era exorbitante que el clon no pudo con él y explotó desapareciendo.

—Sólo entrégate —Naruto volvió su atención al bicolor— Ya no hay razón para pelear.

—¿Y de qué me sirve? Me llevarán preso y me condenarán a muerte.

—Naruto ¿Por dónde está mi hermano?

—Por allá, pero siento que el chakra de Karin y su hijo se desvanecen —señaló el lado norte sin despegar la vista de su adversario, lo que había dicho de la pelirroja lo estaba alarmando— Tal vez, pero ya no hay por qué seguir, ya perdiste.

El resto de los ninjas sólo miraban, sabían que Naruto ya lo tenía y sólo actuarían si era necesario, aún debían guardar sus fuerzas. Sólo Temari, Kakashi y Choza fueron en busca de Kankuro y compañía.

El Akatsuki sonrió e intentó hacer un ataque a Inoichi, pero Uzumaki lo detuvo con un rasengan. Aún cuando el rubio quería evitar ser quien lo matara, no le dejó otra opción. Si no lo atravesaba con su técnica, el padre de su amigo moriría.

* * *

Una disculpa queridos lectores, éstos días he andado en total distracción. Me alegra saber que aún hay seguidores. De verdad, las batallas me causan conflicto, por ello y situasiones externas ya no he actualizado tan seguido, pero ya he conseguido algo de ayuda, si Reyka mosha me sigue apoyando, es probable que tarde menos en traerles capítulos nuevos.

Saludos.


	23. Tsunade

Llegaron hasta la salida oculta del pasadizo, pero no había señal de que alguien lo hubiese utilizado, las evidencias alarmaron a Sasuke, buscaba con desesperación aunque fuese una señal del paradero de Karin y el niño, pero… Nada.

—Vaya, parece que al final las trampas hicieron lo suyo y me ahorraron el trabajo.

Gaara no esperaría a oír el parloteo del enmascarado y se lanzó en ataque, algo no muy bien recibido por el azabache, quien se encontraba aturdido y en espera de alguna posibilidad de que el Akatsuki dijera algo más sobre aquellos pasajes.

Tsunade no tardó en llegar, ni siquiera hizo pausa para observar la situación y acumuló chakra en su mano derecha. Era extraña aquella esfera que formó, muy parecida a las de chakra negro de Maadara, pero ésta era de color blanco. Senju no dudó en lanzarla al enmascarado, quien confiado, ni siquiera movió un músculo para esquivarlo. Un gran error, un grito se oyó.

—¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó el encapuchado sosteniéndose el abdomen, pues sentía un terrible dolor— No puede ser…

—Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego —sonrió la fémina con aires de orgullo. Volvió a formar otra esfera, no perdería fuerzas en evadir esa técnica de intangibilidad, pero al menos lo dañaba y no perdería fuerzas en evadir esa técnica tan molesta— Y no tengo que decirte que tan poderosa es mi técnica.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El chakra que él usa, es acumulación de los deseos fervientes de los muertos en guerras —explicaba la rabia al Kazekage— Al contrario, éste chakra está hecho de las esperanzas de las personas.

—En efecto, pero ¿qué tanto podrás mantener la fuerza de esa técnica? —Cuestionó el enemigo levantándose con risas— ¿Sabes a caso la debilidad de esas técnicas?

Rió estruendosamente al ver la expresión de la Kage, era obvia la respuesta negativa, lo cual representaba una gran ventaja para el Akatsuki, especialmente ahora que podrá hacer dudar a Uchiha.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de saltar dentro del pasadizo con el de buscar la más mínima señal de un uso reciente de la salida, pero Gaara lo detuvo un segundo antes. El pelirrojo no podía perder cualquier tipo de ayuda contra Maadara, y el azabache sin duda, era una ayuda considerable.

—Si ellos estuvieran muertos, tu subordinado ya habría llegado a informarte.

La frase del Kazekage no cayó en gracia del enmascarado, cuyas acciones fueron la ofensiva contra el hablante. Senju intervino en el ataque con su nueva técnica siendo ésta, evadida por el enemigo a pesar de que su era la del chakra negro.

—Si no quieres volar en pedazos, más te vale que no permitas que estas energías choquen —advirtió Maadara— Son poderes muy peligrosos, no tienes ni idea de su magnitud.

—Me basta con manipularlos para poder derrotarte… —sonrió la fémina ante el comentario anterior— No es la única sorpresa que te tengo.

Apenas hubo pronunciado la última palabra, lanzó un puñetazo contra el suelo, haciendo que la ruptura se dirigiera al encapuchado, quien de un salto llegó al techo de una casa. Ella lo siguió lanzando múltiples kunais que atravesaron el cuerpo visible, pero daban pauta a que la atacante se acercara con una nueva acumulación de chakra blanco en su mano.

Con algunos milisegundos de ventaja, el atacado logró concluir el kawarimi no jutsu apareciendo a espaldas de la rubia. El chakra negro tronaba en su mano, pero su contrincante se movió a tiempo del impacto, más no él, quien fue envuelto por arenas en su momento de tangibilidad, aunque éstas fueron removidas con la técnica negra, pero no con la ventaja de esquivar el Chidori Koken de Sasuke.

La batalla se mantuvo así durante un tiempo, sin embargo, era cansado el salto de la técnica de intangibilidad, y aún cuando Tsunade contaba con el chakra blanco, que le daba ventaja, con cada uso de éste, la pseudo esfera se hacía más chica, sin que ella pudiera cambiarlo. Al menos, otra ventaja que les daba dicha técnica, era que Maadara hacía nulo el chakra negro. Aparentemente, hasta él mismo temía el impacto de ambos poderes.

El resto de los shinobis, quienes habían quedado atrás a causa de las heridas, fueron llegando en compañía de su doctora. Al llegar, todos y cada uno de ellos lanzó un ataque contra el enemigo, que si bien no daban en el blanco, ayudaron tanto a los Kages como a Sasuke, a que sus técnicas fueran más certeras. Desde la llegada de ellos, la bola de chakra blanco había vuelto a crecer.

—¡Equipo diez, equipo Guy! —Llamó Tsunade en una pausa que hizo para tomar aire— Necesito su ayuda.

Los aludidos acudieron al llamado, mirando con preocupación a su líder, quién se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba la batalla. Hubo silencio por cinco segundos, pero no había que perder más el tiempo.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Usaremos su formación InoShikaCho, pero de forma distinta. Sé que sus jutsus de control no pueden mantenerlos por mucho tiempo contra él —respondía a la cuestión del Nara— Pero necesito que lo alejen lo más que se pueda de la aldea y ustedes, equipo Guy, necesito que entretengan a los demás con ayuda de Ino.

De forma rápida, Senju transmitió su plan a los equipo, ellos desconocían el por qué de tal hecho, pero confiaban en la rubia y se colocaron en posición para ejecutar lo planeado.

En el momento en que Ino logró ubicar a Gaara dentro de su técnica, hizo uso del Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu, desviando el segundo control hacia Sasuke; al mismo tiempo, Shikamaru activó su Kagemane no Jutsu contra Maadara y en cuanto Chouji activó el Bubun Baika no Jutsu en sus brazos, pero en vez de aprisionar el cuerpo inmovilizado del enmascarado, lo arrojó por los aires lo más lejos que pudo, mientras Nara corría en la misma dirección con intención de volver a usar su jutsu contra él, sería un intervalo entre ambas técnicas, mientras la Kage los seguía de cerca.

Gracias a la acción de Yamanaka, Sabaku No y Uchiha no lograron hacer nada durante un tiempo, mientras Lee y compañía tomaban posición para el momento en que el par se liberara del control. Tal vez, sólo talvez si hubiera sido uno, hubiese podido retenerlo por más tiempo.

La sorpresa de los presentes no se hizo esperar, pero dedujeron que la líder de la aldea, había tenido que ver en ello, algo que ni el azabache ni el pelirrojo, aún daban cuenta.

El instinto de Sasuke le gritaba que algo no estaba bien, su subconsciente se debatía entre dormir y despertar. El instinto de supervivencia que había desarrollado a lo largo de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su vida, le ayudó a darse cuenta de la opresión mental de la que su cerebro estaba siendo victima.

—¿En que demonios pensabas al detenernos?

Sasuke lanzó una mirada rabiosa a la rubia cuando pudo liberarse del ninjutsu y por consiguiente, también ayudó a la liberación de Gaara. No era momento de reclamos, había a alguien que perseguir, pero en cuanto dio pie a la persecución, Neji intervino en su camino.

—A un lado.

—Lo siento, pero mis órdenes son evitarte el paso.

—No hay tiempo para juegos Hyuuga —masculló ofuscado Sasuke al verse por segunda ocasión retenido— ¡Largo!

El pelirrojo despertaba del trance y en cuanto dio cuenta del cambio en sus alrededores y aquello que Hyuuga pronunciaba, supo que la Kage tenía en mente un último recurso, que el resto de los presentes desconocían, de lo contrario se habrían negado a ayudar. Miró a un Lee saltarín, estirándose y preparándose para el posible combate si Gaara insistía en la misma acción que el azabache.

—Kazekage-sama, le pido de favor que se resista, debemos confiar en Hokage-sama.

No hubo más palabras, aunque tampoco hicieron falta. Sabaku No y Uchiha conocían perfectamente de qué estaban hechos los shinobi de Konoha.

En la mano de Sasuke comenzó a crepitar y centellear el Chidori Nagashi, mientras que los granos de arena del pelirrojo comenzaron a volar a su alrededor envolviéndolo como en un remolino listo para la batalla.

Del otro lado, Neji tomaba posición para su ataque del puño suave, al igual que Lee, quien esperaba el primer movimiento de su adversario.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Chouji hacía un último lanzamiento del encapuchado, quien apenas le daba tiempo de evitar el jutsu de Nara, pero ambos varones ya sufrían las consecuencias del constante uso contra alguien como él, y justo cuando iba a ser tomado de nuevo por las manos de Akimichi, Maadara logró soltarse del combo, pero Tsunade ya estaba lista, y lanzó un golpe hacia él. Ella hizo la señal a sus ninjas y éstos corrieron de regreso a la aldea como estaba planeado.

—No tiene caso que me alejen de la aldea —rió Maadara— Cuando acabe con ustedes, todo estará bajo mi genjutsu.

La kage sonrió ante el comentario del enmascarado e invocó a Katsuyu.

—La batalla aún no acaba —realizó varios sellos de manos— ¡Fukinkō no Jutsu!

Sus manos se vieron envueltas en chakra y comenzó a dar varios golpes. La técnica, en apariencia era similar al puño suave Hyuuga, la diferencia era que, el golpe tenía que impactar. La descomunal fuerza de la fémina haría daño, pero al mismo tiempo, el chakra provocaba un espasmo que evitaba el dominio de los movimientos.

Akatsuki evitó el contacto con la intangibilidad, pero nuevamente la rubia aplicó la estrategia del salto de la técnica en conjunto con el ácido de su invocación, quien al final logró herirlo con la sustancia.

—Este tan sólo es uno de mis nuevos jutsus —sonrió— Aún probarás los otros tres.

Maadara arrojó el ropaje lleno del ácido entre risas, a lo que la Hokage reaccionó en una nueva ofensiva.

—¡Dos! ¡Buredo no Mai!

Golpeó el suelo abriendo la tierra, pero había algo más, el golpe venía con varias cuchillas que habrían atravesado al enemigo. Este contraatacó, pese a la ayuda de Katsuyu.

—¡Tres! ¡Mahi no jutsu! —Exclamó para aprovechar que él era tangible, pero él, en defensa, produjo el chakra negro— ¡Te tengo!

El tercer jutsu fue un anzuelo, tan sólo era el chakra blanco que impactaba con el negro. Maadara no tuvo tiempo de retractarse y los alrededores quedaron iluminados por una luz cegadora.

—¡Maldita sea!

Shikamaru y Chouji estaban más cerca que el resto, tanto, que el impacto los sacó volando, aunque fue menor de lo que habría sido, si Katsuyu no hubiese sido puesta como barrera, justo en la dirección de la aldea.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No puede ser —Gaara prosiguió a la cuestión de Lee— No creí que…

Poco a poco el humo y objetos que la explosión provocó que se alzaran, fueron aplacándose, hasta que por fin, los shinobis de La Hoja pudieron vislumbrar el camino hacia el lugar donde ocurrió el impacto.

Chouji y Shikamaru llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el resto, ya habían ido a echar un vistazo a la zona. Sasuke aprovecharía la distracción para darse paso hacia el lugar de los hechos, pero en cuanto oyó a Nara pedir la ayuda de los Hyuuga para hacer la búsqueda de los desaparecidos, decidió quedarse con ellos, el doujutsu sería más útil que buscar a tientas.

Los shinobis se separaron en dos grupos, siguiendo a cada portador del byakugan en direcciones opuestas. La incertidumbre era palpable en el ambiente, aunque el Kazekage no estaba seguro de si aún acoger la esperanza. En cuanto a Uchiha, no creería en nada hasta no ver el cuerpo fallecido o animado del Akatsuki.

Sasuke decidió seguir al grupo encabezado por Neji, no sólo porque confiaba más en sus habilidades, sino que además se encontraban Kiba y su can. Empero, Uchiha mantenía minucioso cuidado en la inspección de los alrededores con el Sharingan.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hyuuga vislumbrara una persona tendida a medio kilómetro de donde caminaban. En cuanto él lo anunció a sus seguidores, no dudaron en precipitarse al sitio.

En cuanto Haruno vislumbró a su maestra, aceleró el paso hacia ella llamándola con desesperación. Ni siquiera notó cuando el azabache fue en busca del segundo grupo, pues ella no lo pensó para auxiliar a Senju.

—¿Podrás ayudarla?

La cuestión de Tenten fue muy temprana, ya que cuando la pregunta terminó de ser enunciada, los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas tras haber revisado los inexistentes signos vitales de la rubia.

—No… maestra… —iluminó sus manos con el chakra curativo sin que los ríos de sus orbes pararan— Por favor ¡Abra los ojos!

Ama siguió en llanto a Haruno, en tanto que los varones se dedicaron a ver con pesadumbre la escena. Sólo Lee se acercó a la pelirrosada, tocó su hombro y ella se volvió a abrazarlo.

En el horizonte, el sol se asomaba lentamente y mientras las gotas oculares aún caían, el inerte cuerpo era iluminado poco a poco. Esa era el amanecer más triste que la ojiesmeralda recordaría en su vida.

No fue mucho el tiempo que le tomó a Sasuke encontrar a Hinata y compañía pero justo en el momento en que Shikamaru había interrogado al recién llegado sobre su estadía ahí, Hyuuga señaló la dirección en que sus ojos habían detectado a una persona.

Sabaku No y Uchiha se precipitaron al lugar, interceptando a un hombre malherido cuyo rostro desconocían. Sin embargo, ambos sabían de quien se trataba, y aprovecharon su estado para atacar con sus mejores técnicas.

El resto del grupo llegó algunos segundos después quedando desconcertados a excepción de Nara, quien no tardó en descifrar aquello que el par ofensivo ya sabía.

—¡Formación InoShikaCho uno!

Pero fue demasiado tarde incluso para el azabache y el pelirrojo, pues su objetivo los notó a tiempo para activar una bomba de humo, cuyo objetivo no era darle tiempo de escapar, sino el uso de su último jutsu adquirido.

En cuanto la humareda se desvaneció, dejó ver a la misma persona, sin embargo, la apariencia de éste ya no era la de alguien dañado. Sorprendentemente se había recuperado durante los escasos segundos en que la bomba cubrió su imagen. Sonrió con pedantería al ver la expresión de sorpresa que sus contrincantes manifestaban.

—Pero ¿cómo…?

—Debo darle las gracias a la Hokage, de no ser a sus reservas de chakra, no habría sobrevivido a la explosión —respondió la cuestión incompleta de Nara— Ha sido una lástima que no fuera suficiente para dos personas.

El comentario impactó a los presentes a excepción del azabache que estaba al corriente de la situación. Preparó un chidori en el trayecto a su contrincante, pero nuevamente fue evadido con la técnica de intangibilidad.

El ataque de Tsunade había sido muy riesgoso y el Akatsuki casi moría en él, así que ya no desperdiciaría más tiempo, pues aunque estaba seguro que los presentes no tenían el conocimiento para formular el chakra blanco, la reciente explosión lo había debilitado, siendo la reserva de chakra de Senju muy baja para recuperarlo del todo. Era momento de atacar deliberadamente, y tras deshacerse del ataque de Sasuke, se lanzó en contra del grupo que aún se hallaba trastornado por la noticia de su Kage.

El ataque era directo levantando una nube de humo espesa. Al instante, un cuerpo salió volando.

—¿Estás bien Hinata-chan?

Cuestionó Naruto, quien había sido lo suficientemente rápido para detener la ofensiva enemiga. Uzumaki mostraba una apariencia diferente, como si se hubiese hecho uno mismo con todo su atavío, en su abdomen resaltaba el sello del bijuu, además, podía notarse un pergamino que sostenía con fuerza en su mano derecha.

—Naruto-kun…

Los pensamientos de los presentes fueron distraídos por la llegada del rubio, olvidando por completo la trágica noticia y el apresurado retorno del ex enmascarado, no les dio tiempo de recordar el acaecimiento.

—¡Eres mío!

Akatsuki apareció a unos metros de Naruto con diestra al cielo formando el chakra negro en una dimensión menor, pero bastó con una patada al brazo de éste, para que el blanco deshiciera la técnica e impulsara al enemigo hacia arriba.

Maadara tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperarse del primer ataque del hijo de Yondaime, siendo éste, tiempo suficiente para que Kakashi, Kankuro, Juugo y el grupo de Temari, aparecieran a escena.

Al ver a los antiguos miembros de Taka, Sasuke se precipitó hasta el más alto de ambos buscando respuesta sobre el estado en que Karin e Itachi se hallaban, sólo podía interpretar su presencia si sabía de su paradero.

—¿Dónde están?

Cuestionó Uchiha, pero Juugo no contestó. Naruto, aprovechando el daño que había hecho a su enemigo, se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo y antes de que el rubio pudiera articular palabra, el ex enmascarado lanzó otro ataque… Kakashi usó la habilidad de su sharingan para evitar daños, quedando impresionado al reconocer el rostro del encapuchado.

—¿Obito?

El líder de Akatsuki estalló en risas desconcertando a Hatake. El resto de los presentes miró al albino con confusión, incluyendo al grupo de Sasuke, quienes no pudieron evitar mirar con sorpresa al hombre encapuchado.

—Obito murió, yo sólo tomé aquello que quedó después de que ustedes lo abandonaran —respondió el adversario después de haber calmado sus risas— No costó mucho reemplazar la mitad de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién eres?

—Siempre lo he dicho —contestó la cuestión de Gaara— Soy Maadara Uchiha.

—No mientas, eso es imposible —intervino Inoki— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde…

El desconcierto no le permitió terminar la frase, pero ello le dio tiempo al presunto Uchiha de dar respuestas a las dudas de sus adversarios.

—En la palea en el Valle del Fin, el idiota de Hashirama creyó que había muerto. Cuando caía al río estaba demasiado débil, sabía que si salía, él me mataría; pero mientras me hundía, hallé un túnel al que decidí entrar. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban nadé por él con la esperanza de hallar un escondite. Cuando mi aire estuvo a punto de agotarse, logré llegar a una cueva subterránea.

"Apenas toqué tierra, quedé inconciente y al despertar, me encontré con un hombre que atendió mis heridas.

Él no me conocía, era un ermitaño que llevaba varios años en ese sitio y las veces que llegaba a salir, se mantenía ajeno a los movimientos de las aldeas. Jamás me preguntó quién era o por qué había llegado así a la cueva, y en cuanto me recuperé, me pidió que me marchara.

Poca era su plática, y lo que llegaba a decirme, eran leyendas de los alrededores, que, él conoció, antes de decidir encerrarse en aquella cueva. Entre una de sus tantas leyendas, me dio la clave para poner en marcha mi plan con el Yuubi, en cuanto sané, comencé mi viaje para obtener lo necesario.

Mi revancha contra Hashirama no pudo ser, pues murió antes de que volviera al país del fuego, y como la vejez es parte de la vida, necesitaba más tiempo para cumplir mi objetivo.

Comencé con experimentos para ello y muchos de ellos quedaron incompletos. Lograba prolongar mi vida con una conexión del chakra, pero esto provocó que cada acción gastara mi chakra y si llegaba al final, mi vida se iría. Ya no podía pelear.

Pequeño e ingenuo, logré convencer a Orochimaru de seguir con los experimentos, logrando así varios avances, pero necesitaba de sangre Uchiha para poder recuperarme.

Estuve de incógnito en la aldea buscando un candidato, hasta que me enteré de la muerte de Obito Uchiha y decidí buscar su cuerpo. Él, era perfecto, pues murió joven y su reciente muerte me daba la ventaja de tomar su cuerpo sin tener que enfrentarme con alguien del clan.

Antes de conseguir su cuerpo, Orochimaru había desertado de mis planes, pero no le interesaba lo que fuera a hacer siempre y cuando no obstruyera sus propósitos.

Cuando encontré el cuerpo de Obito, estaba destrozado por la mitad, pero ese idiota de Orochimaru consiguió cosas bastante útiles."

—¿Cómo pudiste…?

Kakashi trataba de contener su ira, lo suficiente como para evitar lanzar un ataque al azar contra Uchiha.

—Y déjame adivinar, ahora también quieres el cuerpo de Sasuke —comentó Naruto— Pues estás muy equivocado si piensas que podrás.

—Para nada, sería benéfico tener a la familia junta —contestó Maadara— Por eso, Sasuke, retráctate y tu familia quedará ilesa.

—Sasuke… Karin-chan… e Itachi-kun… —el rubio detuvo a su amigo y sostuvo con fuerza el pergamino en sus manos— Lo siento… ella…

Sasuke miró a Juugo y Suigetsu incrédulo a los titubeos de Uzumaki. Si bien el naranjizo no se inmutó, la forma en que el albino volvió el rostro lo estremeció.

—El aloe vera fue el culpable. Lo siento mucho —extendió el pergamino hacia su amigo— Ella te mandó esto —hizo una breve pausa— Lo último que dijo fue "Quiero verlo otra vez."

Uchiha tomó con brusquedad lo que le era entregado ante las miradas apesadumbradas de sus compañeros. Cerró los ojos, pero antes de que ello ocurriera, sus pupilas habían cambiando al sharingan y un enorme esqueleto lo envolvió. No era el mismo sharingan de hasta ahora.

—Vaya noticia, es una lástima —comentó Maadara conteniendo la risa— Sasuke, es tu oportunidad, si me ayudas, ellos podrían volver.

Se oyó un respirar violento de parte del azabache y precipitadamente, abrió con brusquedad el pergamino en sus manos.

—¿Sasuke?

El aludido no respondió al llamado de Juugo y arrebatadamente, el enorme esqueleto lanzó un manotazo contra el hombre de negro. Lo escrito en aquel pergamino le había dado el impulso para seguir.


	24. Carta de Karin a Sasuke

"Itachi y yo estamos ilesos, todo ha sido una mentira para evitar que Maadara nos siga persiguiendo. Ambos nos encontramos en el refugio de la hoja, así que no te preocupes por tu hijo.

No dejes que consiga tu sharingan, es peligroso. Necesita de al menos dos usuarios para revivir al Yuubi.

Ten en mente lo siguiente: El chakra negro que usa Maadara, literalmente es todo lo negativo recolectado en el mundo. Eviten tener pensamientos negativos durante la batalla, entre mayor cantidad y más cerca, lo fortalecerán.

Existe un chakra blanco, que al contrario, se fortaleza con las esperanzas, no tuve tiempo de verificar el cómo se hace, pero de menos, pueden mantener en sus mentes la esperanza para anular lentamente su técnica, de menos quitarle poder.

Toda la información estaba en uno de los pasadizos, pero no pude verlo todo, decía que hacía falta un sharingan o un rinnegan. Era información sobre los bijuus.

Ten cuidado."


	25. Poder

Perdonen que tarde en éstos últimos capítulos, como ya lo he repetido, me cuesta trabajo realizar las batallas, sabrán que no son muy buenas, pero me esfuerzo. Éste capítulo es bastante corto, dado que Lixy-chan y Diana Paru, insistieron en leer continuación. Honestamente les agradezco, porque estoy segura que si no me estuvieran insistiendo, habría tardado todavía más. De momento, anuncio que no actualizaré éste fic hasta que entre a vacaciones, pues me encuentro en finales actualmente. Por favor, esperen capítulo nuevo a mediados de junio.

* * *

Desde su llegada al refugio de Konoha, Karin había notado las miradas inquisitivas de los aldeanos, algo muy lógico teniendo en cuenta que los únicos que confiaban en Sasuke, estaban en el campo de batalla, mientras que el resto de los aldeanos ni siquiera se esforzaban por esconder el repudio hacia él o a sus aliados. La situación, poco le importaba a la pelirroja, asumiendo que ella planeaba irse en cuanto la lucha terminara, además, había algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, y eso era, que pese a ser la primera vez que entraba al refugio, el lugar le parecía bastante familiar.

Aún con las insistentes miradas, la pelirroja se dedicó a mirar con detenimiento las paredes, confirmando casi instantáneamente sus sospechas; lo único que deseaba aclarar, era quién había mandado construir ese lugar, y aunque estaba segura que los aldeanos lo sabían, intuía que no le responderían, un tanto por su desconfianza, otro tanto por la forma tan "amable" que tenía para tratar a las personas.

La joven madre, pensaba detenidamente una forma de esclarecer su duda, más cuando pensó seriamente en fingir amabilidad para iniciar conversación con alguien, su pequeño bebé comenzó a llorar entre sus brazos. No tardó nada en saber que su retoño anunciaba su hambre, y ella recordó que la leche de la mamila ya se había acabado. Habría pensado en darle pecho, aún lactaba, pero cuando llegaba a estar en momentos de tensión, como era el caso, se le iba la leche, y su única opción, era pedir recursos a los aldeanos. De menos ya tenía un pretexto para iniciar plática, sin embargo, no estaba segura de a quién dirigirse.

—¿Ya no le das pecho?

Karin se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz, pudiendo distinguir a una mujer mayor a ella con un bebé más grande que Itachi, en brazos. A la pelirroja le extrañó, especialmente, porque los mismos habitantes de su aldea, miraban a la mujer de cabellos negros con reprobación. El chakra que provenía de aquella mujer, sin duda era de una kunoichi, una muy fuerte que le hablaba con sincera amabilidad.

—Ahora no tengo leche.

—Vamos a pedir con los genins, ellos administran los víveres —le sonrió con calidez— Te acompaño, yo también necesito para Satoya. ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?

—Itachi.

La pelirroja quedó desconcertada ante tanta amabilidad, si bien no dudaba de sus intenciones, jamás creyó que alguien ahí pudiera hablarle con gentileza. Aunque sin duda, la mayor razón podría deberse a la empatía, pues ambas eran madre, y finalmente los niños eran inocentes de cualquier acción que sus padres pudieran haber cometido.

A pesar de los genins más grandes, quienes parecían tener los mismo sentimientos de aborrecimiento hacia ella, los más jóvenes la trataron con normalidad, y estando acompañada de aquella kunoichi llamada Yuhi Kurenai, el recibir la fórmula, toallitas húmedas, pañales, algo de comida y agua, fue más tranquilo para lo que ella esperaba de haber ido sola.

Lejos de ser dejada de nuevo, Karin fue invitada por Kurenai a pasar juntas su estadía. La pelirroja creyó que al igual que el resto de los habitantes, aquella mujer estaría acompañada de más familia, pero sólo eran ella y su bebé. Fue entonces que dedujo algo: si en el campo de batalla estaban todos los que confiaban en Sasuke, y esa mujer sin duda, era una kunoichi, seguramente su marido, e incluso hijos mayores, estaban en batalla, y por ello se había acercado a ella con tanta cortesía. La idea le complació en demasía, pues si era el caso, podría resolver su duda. Para no verse obvia, inició una charla siendo sólo de sus hijos, hasta que en un momento se quedaron sin palabras, y Karin se dedicó a mirar el sitio.

—De verdad que éste lugar es amplio.

—Lo es, pero para la cantidad de gente que estamos en Konoha actualmente, es un poco estrecho.

Y era verdad, a cada persona le tocaba alrededor de 1m2, al menos en cuestiones estadísticas, pues los niños y bebés usaban menos espacio. Aún así, podía escuchar a la perfección lo que otro decían y la movilidad era mínima aunque seguramente, lo niños serían la excepción a esto último, y los adultos estaban más a la expectativa de la batalla.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo existe éste lugar?

—Desde la fundación de la aldea, aunque originalmente no era un refugio.

—¿Qué podían hacer en un lugar como éste?

—Al principio esto era una cárcel. Cuando la aldea se fundó, no había necesidad de un refugio, ya que, incluso los niños más jóvenes, eran shinobis de alto rango, además que los clanes fundadores, eran los más fuertes de la época, así que nadie intentaría atacar la aldea —explicó Kurenai cuando notó el desconcierto de Karin sobre la cárcel— Éste lugar se construyó como una prisión para cualquiera que violara alguna ley. Los castigos eran cortos, pues no eran crímenes mayores, pero como eran los inicios de la aldea, debían ser estrictos en el control de roces que aún emergían entre los Senju y los Uchiha.

—Entonces ¿esto tienes desde la fundación? No tiene finta de haber sido cárcel.

—Después de la muerte del primer Hokage, el segundo mandó construir una prisión reforzada, usando lo que aquí había, ya que, debido a nuevos enemigos de otras aldeas, comenzaban a dar ataques. Se necesitaba un refugio para las nuevas generaciones que no estaban involucradas con el entrenamiento ninja. Éste lugar sólo era conocido por la aldea, tenía refuerzos externos y quitando lo que le apremiaba como cárcel, daba cierta comodidad a la gente.

—Ya veo…

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —Karin miró a la pelinegra duramente ante la cuestión. Kurenai había bajado la voz para preguntarle— Te vi mirar las paredes desde que llegaste —la pelirroja parecía renuente— Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.

—¿Cómo sabes que no soy tu enemiga? Todos aquí lo creen.

—Porque tienes un lindo niño, y estoy segura que no quieres un futuro vacío para él. Además, no creo que nadie aquí te considere una enemiga, más bien, están confundidos.

No necesitaba dudar de las palabras de la mujer, sabía que decía la verdad, al menos sobre confían en ella, pero lo que Karin sabía, iba más allá de un secreto propio, pues involucraba secretos antiguos. Poco tiempo le costó resolver su dilema, pues se apoyó de las palabras de Kurenai. La pelirroja no quería un futuro vacío para su hijo, y lo que pudiera afectar al clan Uchiha, se quedaba corto si podía buscar algo en contra de aquella maldita ilusión que ese tal Maadara quería poner en uso.

—

Maadara no pudo esquivar el ataque del Susano de Sasuke, pero tuvo suficiente tiempo para amortiguar su caída. El Akatsuki no estaba en óptimas condiciones, necesitaba exterminar tan rápido como pudiera al enemigo, pero necesitaba de un segundo par de sharingans para dar paso a sus planes. Apenas tuvo tiempo de tocar piso, cuando Naruto lanzó un rasenganshuriken contra él. En el breve instante que hubo entre el ataque y su apenas logrado jutsu de intangibilidad, Uchiha notó que las repercusiones del uso del sharingan, comenzaban a hacer efecto en los ojos de Sasuke. La técnica que el azabache recién había desarrollado, gracias a la noticia de su familia, era poderosa, más tenía un daño bastante grave en el usuario; por ello, él había conservado los ojos de Itachi, para entregárselos a Sasuke en el momento indicado, sin embargo, desde el primer ataque a Konoha, él aún dudaba de la fidelidad del menor de los Uchiha.

Para usar la menor cantidad de chakra, para hacer el mayor daño, Maadara decidió usar el chakra negro, después de todo, nadie más podría amenazarlo con el chakra blanco, y su técnica sería alimentada por el dolor que Sasuke estuviera experimentando, y de los habitantes de Konoha presentes, quienes lamentaban la muerte de Tsunade.

En la primera oportunidad, Maadara formó la esfera de chakra negro, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, la esfera de poder era pequeña. Si bien comprendía que la llegada de Naruto había podido darles esperanzas a los shinobis de Konoha, la esfera era demasiado pequeña como para los sentimientos que Sasuke podría estar experimentando, y la prueba de la importancia de esos sentimientos, era el desarrollo del Susano.

Gaara no le dio tiempo al Akatsuki de reflexionar y lanzó un ataque al enemigo, parecía ser poderoso, pero era sólo la finta para evitar la intangibilidad, lo que le dio oportunidad a Naruto para atacar. Maadara notó al rubio aproximarse a él, y decidió impactar su jutsu de lleno contra él. El Kazekage, adivinó los movimientos del enemigo y usó sus arenas para cubrir a Uzumaki del impacto, y al mismo tiempo, Temari intentó intervenir algunos metros lejos de su objetivo, con su gran abanico.

Un impacto cegador que se llevó volando a los presentes, Maadara logró usar el Kawarimi para escapar del daño. Cuando la luz del impacto se desvaneció, dejó a la vista las arenas del pelirrojo convertidas en vidrio. Cuando Gaara lo notó, intentó llamarlas con la esperanza de que volvieran a la normalidad, pero éstas, quedaron inmóviles sin importar la cantidad de veces que las llamara.

Tsume fue la primera en recuperarse del impacto y formando equipo con sus canes, fue en ataque del Akatsuki. El resto de los shinobis se le unió, logrando acertar de vez en vez algún golpe; pero no todos se encontraban en ataque, pues Shizune y Kankuro, fueron en auxilio de Gaara y Temari, quienes habían sido los más afectado en el impacto; Sakura y Tenten, quienes seguían lamentándose por Tsunade; Sasuke a la expectativa de su equipo, intentaba recuperar su vista con insistente parpadeos.

Durante la batalla, Tenten vio a Lee ser lanzado por el ataque de Maadara, lo que lo hizo reaccionar, era trágica la pérdida, pero habrían asuntos más importantes que atender. Secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió a Haruno, tocó su hombro llamando su atención y le sonrió.

—No dejemos que el sacrificio de Tsunade-sama sea en vano —tomó un par de pergaminos preparada para unirse a la lucha— La gente que aún vive nos necesita.

Sakura vio a la castaña alejarse uniéndose a sus compañeros, quienes intentaban desesperadamente terminar con la amenaza. Al seguir los movimientos de sus compañeros, distinguió el dolor en Sasuke, y tras limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro, se acercó a él intentando auxiliarlo.

La crisis de vista que el azabache estaba sufriendo comenzó a cesar, justo a tiempo para notar las intenciones de la pelirrosada, pero él no le dejó tocarlo, la paró con un ademán de su mano, y volvió a tomar su postura de siempre.

—Juugo, Suigetsu.

No tuvo que decir más para que ellos comprendieran que serían las herramientas para el jutsu de intangibilidad. El naranjizo quiso preguntar sobre el estada de Uchiha, pero éste le lanzó una dura mirada que evitó cualquier emisión de sonido.

—Sasuke, espera…

—No puedes hacer nada contra esto.

Antes de que Sasuke y compañía lograran unirnos a la lucha, Maadara optó por recuperar chakra con la misma técnica con la que había robado el chakra y la habilidad de Tsunade, más con Naruto, evitaba su jutsu, pues sabía que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para el chakra del Kyuubi. Fue así, que uno a uno de los shinobis que peleaban con él, fueron debilitándose al contacto con su atacante, a punto de dejarlos en los límites vitales. Dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, quien se veía dispuesto a atacarlo. Seguía desconcertado por el tamaño de su jutsu, y es que, de menos, el dolor de Sasuke tendría que ser suficiente para agrandar la esfera de chakra negro, y estaba seguro que la muerte de su familia, había causado una gran conmoción en él, no por nada había despertado al Susano. Vio al séquito de Sasuke acercarse, no por eso dejó de mirar al menor de los Uchiha fijamente, y entonces fue cuando recordó el pergamino que Naruto le había dado.

Juugo y Suigetsu realizaron su trabajo, teniendo el mismo destino que el resto, aunque su chakra no fue consumido al mismo grado. Sasuke usó el Susano en contra de Maadara, éste, al límite de absorción de chakra, exteriorizó el propio para defenderse. El panorama era aterrador, un trío de esqueletos gigantescos con apariencia fantasmal, luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Por un momento me han engañado.

El hombre sonrió, haciendo saber al azabache que sabía del bienestar de su familia. Sasuke quiso hacer fuerza en el Susano para detenerlo de una vez por todas, pero Maadara tenía ventaja, y sólo le bastó soportar el ataque el suficiente tiempo, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable: los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a sufrir las consecuencias previstas, deshaciendo por completo la técnica.

Cuando Naruto vio la intención de Uchiha, había dejado al enemigo en sus manos para auxiliar a sus amigos, y por fortuna, había logrado desocuparse a tiempo para intervenir el camino de Maadara, quien pretendía buscar a Karin y su hijo.

El Susano de Maadara lanzó un golpe contra el jinchuriki, quien haciendo uso del chakra que se le estaba concediendo, formó un par de garras que detuvieron el ataque. Ambos se miraron fijamente y el Akatsuki notó una diferencia en el rostro del rubio. Uzumaki sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Kurama y soy Kyuubi.

—Así que terminaste por ceder a Naruto.

—Es preferible que ser controlado por ti.

—

—Muy mala elección.

Maadara activó su sharingan mirando directamente a los ojos de Kurama. El bijuu comenzó a reaccionar al doujutsu, de modo que se veía el intento del Akatsuki por extraer al la bestia de nueve colas. El sello estaba a punto de ser deshecho por completo, pero Sakura había alcanzado a distraer al enemigo, abriendo el suelo donde estaba parado con un puñetazo.

El Akatsuki desvió un momento la mirada para evitar caer en la grieta que se abría hacia él, a lo que Naruto retrocedió un paso tratando de recuperar al Kyuubi dentro de su cuerpo. Gracias a que éste no se negó, le permitió recobrarlo pronto sin mayores problemas y Kurama aprovechó para dejar a Naruto al mando de su cuerpo.

—_¡Esos malditos ojos! Naruto, es mejor que permanezcas afuera mientras continúa la lucha, si él llega a controlarme, tendrá todas las de ganar._

—_De acuerdo Kurama._

Naruto salió volando tras un ataque de Maadara que había hecho en su momento de distracción. El hombre de negro se lanzaba en un nuevo ataque contra el rubio con la esfera negra, pero Hinata intervino en su camino con el poco chakra que le quedaba para hacer uso de la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas. La esfera de chakra negro impactó contra la débil barrera de Hyuuga provocando una explosión en menor medida que la ocurrida con Gaara, pero no por ello se evitó que Hinata saliera volando. Uzumaki la atrapó pese a que él también había sido lanzado por la explosión. Cuando ambos tocaron piso, Naruto miró alrededor buscando a Maadara, el resto parecía bien, pues aunque habían sido alcanzados por el impacto, no pasó a mayor daño. Al no encontrar al Akatsuki, bajó la vista hacia el frágil cuerpo que mantenía en los brazos.

—¿Estás bien Hinata? —la movió un poco— ¿Hinata?

La movió para verla de frente. Hinata estaba inconsciente, completamente herida, y respiraba débilmente.

—_Usó todo su chakra._

—_Pero Hinata…_


	26. Los Uzumaki

Saludos.

Antes que nada, agradezco a todos por su paciencia y por supuesto a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.

Les anuncio que a partir de ahora, los capítulos de éste fic quedarán más cortos, esperando que con ello, pueda actualizar más seguido. Ojo, eso no significa que acortaré la historia, simplemente habrán el doble de capítulos pero cada uno más corto.

La decisión fue tomada a votación de los lectores del fic que me siguen en facebook. Si desean seguirme, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil, y ahí podrán darme sus comentarios, quejas observaciones y acosos para subir nuevo capítulo, así como recibirán noticias de mis escritos y los links de cada capítulo cuando actualice.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con el tan esperado capítulo.

* * *

—¡Hinata-chan! —Naruto insistía en despertarla. Tardó en recobrar la cordura— ¡Sakura-chan!

La ninja médico alzó la cara al oír su nombre, aún no se reponía del impacto. Miró a los alrededores, todos parecían estar bien, hasta que dio cuenta de la escena dónde Naruto continuaba llamándola, con Hyuuga entre sus brazos. Se levantó de un saltó y corrió para asistir a la joven. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de la gravedad en que su compañera se encontraba, lo único que aún la mantenía con vida, era su voluntad; sólo esperaba que esa voluntad fuera lo suficiente para darle tiempo a ella de sanarla.

Neji, en cuanto dio cuenta de la situación de su prima, no dudó en correr a tratar de auxiliarla, aún sabiendo que él, concretamente no podía hacer nada. Tomó la delicada mano de Hinata, esperando que con ello, pudiera transmitirle algún tipo de fuerza.

Por otro lado, Sasuke buscaba con la mirada a Maadara, tarea que le era casi imposible, pues aunque el dolor había cesado, su vista era borrosa, más no permitiría que el rufián se saliera con la suya. Talló sus ojos un par de veces, y poco a poco parecía que su visión regresaba, pero sabía que si continuaba utilizando su doujutsu, terminaría por perder la vista. Debía usar con cautela sus poderes.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Dónde está? —cuestionó el azabache haciendo caso omiso a la cuestión de Juugo— Debo detenerlo.

Un gritó llamó la atención de los presentes, volviendo su vista hacia donde Maadara, había tomado desprevenido a Naruto, no sin antes dar una sorpresiva patada a Hyuuga. El Akatsuki tenía por el cuello al de ojos azules, de modo que su modo Kyuubi se había desvanecido, y Sakura había sido quien había chillado ante tal acción; ella estaba entre un dilema, de ayudar a Naruto o salvar a Hinata, si quitaba sus manos del pecho de la joven, ella moriría.

—Sólo queda una noche de luna llena —musitó el villano apretando su agarre—Terminaré contigo ahora.

Un relampagueante Chidori tronaba en una mano cuyo dueño Maadara no pudo ver hasta que dio esquive a la técnica, seguía sin soltar el cuello de Uzumaki, más el agarre se había debilitado lo suficiente para dejarlo respirar.

—Podrás haber robado el cuerpo de Obito pero —Kakashi se había adelantado a las acciones de Sasuke y Neji, quienes estaban a punto de lanzar un ataque propio— no dejaré que le hagas nada a Naruto.

Hatake mantenía descubierto su Sharingan, y apenas hubo terminado de articular aquellas palabras, activó el Kamui con intenciones de llevar a él y su contrincante a la dimensión del Sharingan, sin embargo, Akatsuki actuó de inmediato quitándose del alcance de la técnica, aún con Naruto cautivo. Un segundo Chidori hecho por Sasuke le llegó por el costado derecho, más fue lo suficientemente rápido para hacer intangible el área de su cuerpo que sería afectada. Miró a Uchiha con burla, pero al contrario de lo que pensó vería, había una sonrisa en los labios del azabache.

Sin esperárselo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, dado que Naruto había creado un Rasengan que había impactado en su cuerpo posteriormente al ataque de Raiton. Involuntariamente soltó al rubio, quedando libre de su prisión.

Una vez más Kakashi activó el Kamui, logrando por fin llevarse al enemigo ante la atónita mirada de todos, incluyendo la de Naruto, quien se oía con la respiración agitada, tratando de recuperar el aire.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

Exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia donde hacía unos segundos, había estado el aludido tras haber normalizado su respiración. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de seguirlo, pero le era imposible, y podía notársele un marcado gesto de impotencia.

—Debemos estar preparados —intervino Gaara acercándose a Naruto— En cualquier momento podrían regresar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Qué más voy a hacer? —Contestó Hozuki a la cuestión de Juugo— Ese maldito ya sabe que Karin sigue viva —Sasuke lo miraba, pero el azabache ya sabía lo que el albino haría—Voy a sacarla del refugio antes de que a ese bastardo se le ocurra volver a intentar perseguirla.

—¡Maldición! Sakura ¿ya puedes mover a Hinata? —cuestionó Shikamaru tras haber escuchado la declaración del albino. Recibió una negativa muda— Mierda… escuchen todos, necesitamos movilizarnos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Shino, distribuye a tus insectos en toda el área, procura cubrir la mayor extensión, en cuanto percibas que regresan, háznoslo saber. Neji… —el aludido asentó activando su doujutsu vigilante en los alrededores, así como Aburame no había tardado en acatar la orden— Kiba, debes ir a toda prisa al refugio de la aldea, si Maadara decide ir en busca de Karin, pondrá en riesgo a los aldeanos —llamó la atención de todos—Llévalos a los campos de entrenamiento del sur y dispérsense en grupos pequeños para no ser detectados.

—Si van al suroeste podrían llegar a La Arena.

Kankuro intervino atrayendo hacia sí las miradas, éste por su parte, miro al Kazekage, quien sólo le devolvió la mirada para regresarla a Nara.

—La gente de Konoha no está preparada para un viaje de tres días en el desierto…

—Podrían ir al País de los ríos y desviar su camino para permanecer ahí…

—Llévalos a La Arena, Kiba —interrumpió a Shizune dejando a varios de los presentes sorprendidos— Si Maadara llegara a conseguir al Kyuubi, irá tras Konoha, pues necesita convencer a Sasuke de que lo ayude —sintió la mirada del aludido— El viaje es largo, y por lo tanto, inesperado, le resultará difícil a Maadara dar cuenta de la ubicación de la gente —miró a Sasuke— Debemos prevenir en caso de perder la batalla.

—¡No perderemos! —exclamó Naruto— Kakashi-sensei…

—Nosotros ya casi no tenemos chakra y Maadara renovó la suya, tenemos pocas posibilidades de ganar, pero podemos evitar que el genjutsu se lleve a cabo.

—Yo puedo darles partes del chakra de Kurama para…

—Si a alguien has de otorgar chakra, sólo deberías dárselo a Sasuke, Gaara y Neji. Sólo ustedes están al nivel de mantener la batalla con ellos, con nosotros sólo desperdiciarías el chakra del Kyuubi.

—¡No es un desperdicio! Para mí…

—Lo mínimo de chakra que pudieras concedernos podría ser la diferencia entre ganar o perder cuando estés de nuevo contra Maadara —volvió a interrumpir Nara— En el peor de los casos, nuestra única esperanza yace en desaparecer por completo al Clan Uchiha.

Sasuke reaccionó al comentario, no por él, sino por su hijo, pero además, por su mente cruzó un pensamiento alarmante, y era que en realidad, Maadara no necesitaba del todo de su ayuda para completar su plan, y era que el Akatsuki aún conservaba los ojos de Itachi, sólo sería cuestión de encontrar un aliado, seguramente envuelto en dolor para convencerlo de una utopía. La única razón que se le ocurría por la que Maadara continuaba por tratar de convencerlo, era para lograr su plan a corto plazo, y si Sasuke lo pensaba detenidamente, aún si el enemigo no tuviera los ojos de su hermano mayor, y él inutilizara su Sharingan con la ceguera, Maadara permanecería en persecución de su hijo.

—Él ya tiene previstas tus medidas —intervino Sasuke—Maadara tiene los ojos de mi hermano.

Aún cuando el resto de los shinobis no comprendía las acciones del Akatsuki, poseedor de otro Sharingan, Shikamaru enseguida entendió que de perder la lucha, ya no habría esperanzas. Pero sus planes no se vieron frustrados, pues él en ningún momento consideró siquiera dañar al menor de los actuales Uchiha, y es que tenía muy fuerte el sentimiento de protección hacia los infantes como para pensar en el infanticidio.

—Kiba, es mejor que te vayas ahora…

—Yo iré con él —se ofreció Kankuro— Seré su guía en el desierto.

—Pero ¿de qué sirve movilizar a la gente entonces?

—Maadara seguirá intentando tener a Sasuke de su lado. Le será más fácil matar a los aldeanos para buscarlos a ella y al niño para usarlos como rehenes, que esperar a encontrar a alguien que lo siga para ofrecerle el Sharingan.

Shikamaru, tras resolver la duda de Sakura, hizo un gesto que Kiba y Kankuro entendieron por retirada, posteriormente se volvió a Shino y Neji preguntando con la mirada sobre su vigilancia, teniendo como respuesta, una ventajosa negativa.

—Inoichi-san ¿podría comunicarme con la telepatía con la gente de la aldea?

—Están lejos de mi alcance, así que me temo que no —contestó el varón acercándose a su hija y tomándola por los hombros— Pero estoy seguro que Ino puede hacerlo.

—¿Con quién quieres comunicarte exactamente?

Yamanaka se veía molesta, ya que el hecho de que su compañero de equipo solicitara la ayuda de su padre, querría decir que dudaba de sus capacidades, aunque, por otro lado, era Shikamaru, alguien que planificaba cada movimiento cuando de cosas serias se trataban. Y en efecto, Nara quería preservar el chakra de su compañera en caso de ser requerido cuando Kakashi y Maadara volvieran. El castaño era uno de los que primeros en reconocerla, así como Inoichi, quien había reconocido la superioridad de su hija en cuanto a los jutsus familiares al haberla recomendado para la tarea.

—Con los gennins, Kurenai y Karin —contestó Shikamaru— Deben estar listos para partir en cuanto Kiba y Kankuro lleguen.

—Lo siento, no tengo suficiente chakra para comunicarte con todos por mucho tiempo.

—¡Yo puedo ayudar!

Intervino Naruto colocándose en posición para volver al modo Kyuubi, pero no ocurrió nada, quedando en el rubio, un gesto de desentendimiento.

—_Debes esperar un poco más._

—Está bien Naruto, tú concéntrate en reunir chakra, ya te lo he dicho; necesitamos que todos descansen para recuperar fuerzas, pero manténganse alertas —sonrió Shikamaru— Ino, me bastará con hablar con Kurenai y Karin, pero necesito hablar con ellas por separado.

—Eso lo hará más sencillo.

Ino se acercó a su compañero de equipo tras sus palabras y tocó su frente. Ambos tomaron posiciones para realizar el comunicado, mientras eran vistos por todos los presentes; mas había una mirada en especial que podía calarles, y es que Sasuke no podía imaginarse lo que el castaño tenía planeado para con Karin e Itachi.

—Sabes que aún cuando te crea, no te diré todo.

—Tal vez, pero estoy segura que te será más útil decírmelo.

Karin la miró duramente por un rato, la mayor le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa y finalmente la pelirroja dio un suspiro de resignación. Con la mirada señaló los símbolos que se dispersaban en las paredes.

—¿Sabes lo que son? —Kurenai los miró con atención para luego regresar la vista hacia su interlocutora negando con la cabeza— Son llamados Shinboru —hizo una pausa, buscaba la forma de no ser tan explícita con lo que iba a decir, aunque en realidad, era un poco difícil si aquella persona frente a ella, prestaba suficiente atención— ¿Conoces la historia del Sabio de los seis caminos?

—Claro, pero eso es sólo un mito.

—A veces los mitos son más reales de lo que parecen, y el que se piensen como mitos, ayuda a alejar a los atrevidos de las promesas que las fantasías llevan consigo, lo que voy a contarte, se conocía como leyenda en mi clan, y jamás se hizo a un lado la tradición de mantenerla a pesar de los años —hizo una pausa llamando por completo la atención de la mujer— Había un clan pariente del Sabio, siendo más precisos, eran primos hermanos de éste. Después de haber creado a las bestias con colas, él decidió guardar un listado con todos aquellos sellos que él mismo había desarrollado, muchos de ellos eran referentes a las bestias. Dado que había una estrecha amistad con sus parientes, se los obsequió como último regalo de buena voluntad, pero dicho clan prometió jamás hacer uso de aquellos conocimientos, a menos que fueran autorizados por el mismo sabio, o en su defecto, por su heredero.

—Jamás había escuchado algo como eso.

—Los primos del Sabio habían optado por guardarlo como un secreto, pues sabían que en el mundo aún existía la avaricia, y de enterarse, muchas personas querrían hacerse del pergamino. Sin embargo, el Sabio también previó ello, y fue él quien creó los Shinboru, un encriptado, cuya resolución, sólo la conocían él y sus primos. Ni siquiera compartió el secreto con sus hijos.

"Además del pergamino, el Sabio otorgó otro obsequio a sus parientes, el cual se dice, consistió en injertar parte del chakra de las bestias con colas para que, de ser necesario usar los sellos, sus primos tuvieran el suficiente chakra para manipular las técnicas que en los pergaminos se hallaban."

—¿Los primeros jinchurikis?

—No. Los jinchurikis no fueron sellados en ellos, sólo concedieron su chakra de forma voluntaria por mandato del Sabio. Con el tiempo, el chakra de los bijuus fue reduciéndose con cada generación, aunque nunca se desvaneció, ya que en algún punto, el chakra de las bestias terminó por combinarse con los genes del clan.

—¿Eso es verdad?

Karin asintió con una expresión bastante seria. Miró nuevamente a su hijo, y retiró el biberón de sus labios. Itachi se reacomodó en el pecho de su madre tras algunos balbuceos, y ésta, a su vez, guardó la mamila y lo meció suavemente.

—Pese a los años, tanto el hijo mayor como el hijo menor del Sabio, mantuvieron una fuerte rivalidad entre ellos; por otro lado, los herederos del clan de los primos del Sabio, prevalecieron, aunque su amistad y parentesco, sólo perduró con los descendientes del hijo menor. Actualmente, esos clanes son conocidos como Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki —Kurenai no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y es que si bien, era sabido en Konoha el parentesco del clan Senju con el Uzumaki, ella o preveía que el clan primo del Sabio de los seis caminos, podría ser el que la chica le había nombrado— La amistad entre ambos clanes era tan bueno que llegaban a mantener relaciones maritales entre ellos, lo que produjo nuevos herederos muy poderosos a causa del chakra de las bestias con colas injertado en los Uzumaki; y es que, aunque las intenciones del Sabio eran proporcionar suficiente chakra a los Uzumaki, él no previó que dicho chakra tomaría nuevas formas a través de los años.

"Al mismo tiempo, el clan Uchiha desarrolló nuevos poderes, sólo que en su caso, dichos poderes los obtuvieron gracias a su propio entrenamiento, así como situaciones que desconozco —Karin miró a su hijo, quién dormía plácidamente aún con la mamila entre los labios— No sé el origen de sus poderes, pero hasta hace poco supe que el clan Uchiha conlleva una maldición. Una basada en el dolor y la soledad —quedó callada por un rato contemplando con preocupación a su hijo, hasta que recordó que estaba contando algo; volvió su mirada a Yuhi, quien, aunque desconocía a lo que su interlocutora se refería, sabía que ello le preocupaba por su hijo— Los Uzumaki fueron el primer clan que fundó una aldea escondida aunque no se conozca el dato, ellos eran gente pacífica. Sin embargo, la fama que el clan Senju tenía, los hacía propicios a ser cazados y masacrados como forma de retar o amenazar a los Senju. Por supuesto, el clan Uchiha fue uno de los perseguidores."

"En una ocasión, los Uzumaki estuvieron a punto de desaparecer por completo en un ataque, y Uzu, el entonces líder del clan, optó por informar al jefe de los Senju sobre el pergamino, con el fin de solicitar su permiso de usarlo y proteger su aldea; a lo que Hashirama accedió. Fue entonces que el clan Uzumaki obtuvo fama por sus técnicas de sellado, que comúnmente eran usado para la protección de la aldea del Remolino."

"Al fundarse la aldea, Hashirama invitó a los Uzumaki a formar parte de la nueva aldea, pero Uzu se rehusó, ya que creyó, que dos antiguos enemigos del clan Uchiha, podrían llevar a desconfianzas, y romper el delgado hilo de confianza que iniciaba a formarse entre los Senju y los Uchiha. De igual forma, Uzu, al haber hecho de su conocimiento a Hashirama de pergamino, así como la creciente fama de los Uzumaki por sus técnicas de sellado, optó por prohibir la enseñanza de los Shinboru al resto de los Uzumaki. Los conocimientos debían evitar ser difundidos, y a partir de aquél entonces, sólo los líderes Uzumaki podrían poseer dicho conocimiento."

"Cuando finalmente se eligió al primer Hokage, Hashirama quiso declinar para darle la oportunidad a Maadara, pero el resto de la gente ya tenía una preferencia muy fuerte. Hashirama habló del tema con Uzu, buscando consejo para no avivar rencores con los Uchiha, a lo que el líder de clan le sugirió otorgarle algunos permisos a Maadra para la formación de la aldea. De igual forma, Uzu quería romper todo rastro de rivalidad, así que muestra de amistad, ofreció a su nieta Mito en matrimonio a Maadara. Éste no le dio la mayor importancia al gesto, más no lo rechazó."

"Uzumaki Mito y Uchiha Maadara se unirían en matrimonio una semana después del nombramiento oficial de Hashirama, pero dichas nupcias jamás se llevaron a cabo, dado que se dio la batalla legendaria que muchos conocen."

La joven madre quitó el biberón de la boca de su niño, a lo que éste se reacomodó en el pecho de su madre, mientras era mirado por ésta. La pelirroja guardó la mamila entre sus cosas, para tenerla siempre a la mano, y miró a los ojos a Kurenai, quien mecía con suavidad a su hijo.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, quiere decir que todos esos símbolos tienen algún secreto escondido. Si tan sólo alguien pudiera… —Yuhi miró con sorpresa a Karin— Tu puedes leerlos ¿no es así? Por eso sabes todo lo que me acabas de contar.


End file.
